Son sueños
by alwaysasusaku15
Summary: Desde muy pequeña Sakura ha tenido sueños con un mundo que ella no ha sabido relacionar nunca, además, sólo tiene recuerdos a partir de los seis años, ahora, el día de su boda, es raptada por el que parece su futuro marido vestido de ninja, lo que con un carácter diferente a lo que ella conocía, y no sólo el, sino todos los de ese mundo han cambiado
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER:**

 ** _Me he tenido que crear otro usuario porque el anterior mío (alwaysasusaku) no ha habido manera de recuperarlo, os iré subiendo la historia, continuación, y el final. (Hay algún cambio, no es exacta al 100% porque intentaré dar mas detalles)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo uno._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se suponía, que ese, iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, que cuando dos enamorados se casan, no hay momento más increíble que cuando das el si quiero a la otra persona, con la que compartirías el resto de tus días, bien, pues yo no era el ejemplo de ese suponer, no era para nada una novia feliz, y no porque el novio no fuese feo, o seco, o introvertido o no hablador, no, Sasuke no era así, era guapo, simpático, amable, extrovertido como el sólo, pero, el primer problema, es que yo no lo amaba, y, el segundo problema, es que me casaba por obligación. A Sasuke lo conozco des de los seis años, bueno, en realidad, no tengo más recuerdos anteriores, lo conozco de toda la vida, es un punto a favor de que accediera a la primera a casarme, que conozca como es el, pero bueno la verdad que tampoco tenía otra opción. Yo vengo de una familia muy recatada, casta, y religiosa, y mi aspecto, con el pelo negro como el tizón, y los ojos de color negro azabache, le suman que nunca me ha ayudado a encontrar a nadie con quien compartir mi felicidad, y eso, que sólo tenía 23 años, pero claro, cuando vienes de tal familia, y tu madre que era la que te defendía y te apoyaba para que no te casarás tan pronto, fallece, pues quedé a la disposición de mi padre, y él es de otra pasta. Suspiré, me vi vestida de blanco por enésima vez, no quería por nada del mundo esto, pero las palabras de mi padre fueron claras.

"Con ese aspecto no vas a llegar a nada, te casaré con el menor de los Uchiha, para asegurarte un futuro, porque si dependiera de ti, quedarías soltera y sin descendencia hasta morirte." Si, palabras duras viniendo de un padre, pero en realidad tenía parte de razón.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- Dije, por el rabillo de la puerta se asomó Ino, una de mis mejores amigas, una chica introvertida y callada, pero muy guapa, rubia de ojos azules.- Pasa Ino.

\- Estas muy guapa Sakura...- Sonreí, ella pasó y me giré, haciendo volar el vestido blanco, era todo de encaje con escote de corazón y muy muy pomposo y brillante, lo sé, horroroso porque no me dejaba ni caminar apenas.

-¿Y Naruto?- Pregunté, ella rió tímidamente, haciendome sentar en el taburete, y se puso manos a la obra con el pelo, no lo llevaria muy recogido, no me gustaba tenerlo tan escondido, me habia costado mucho tenerlo largo.

\- Fuera, no ha querido pasar, ya sabes que es muy vergonzoso con estas cosas.- Asentí, des de pequeño había sido así. - Veo que ya te has maquillado.- Le di las horquillas, era realmente buena.- No te veo feliz.- Murmuró mi amiga, levanté la vista hacia ella a través del espejo, suspiré.

\- Yo no quiero esto, osea, se que me ayudará en mi futuro pero...- Dije.

\- Sasuke-kun es un buen partido, te cuidará.- Arrugué el ceño.

\- Pero yo no quiero sólo eso, yo quiero querer a la otra persona, Sasuke es como un hermano desde bien pequeño...- Suspiré de nuevo, Ino no lo entendía, y en parte la comprendía, porque todos veían lo que Sasuke era.

-¡Ino!- Desde fuera la llamaron.

\- Es mi padre, te espero fuera.- Asentí. Me mire al espejo, vaya, que buena era Ino, sonreí, pero se me fue al momento cuando vi una sombra pasar por la ventana, me giré rápidamente, y antes de poder gritar, alguien me tapó la boca.

\- No grites.- Me quedé muy quieta, era la voz de Sasuke, alcé la vista hacia el espejo y ahí estaba el, pero con el semblante más serio y oscuro que le había visto nunca. Me soltó.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- Le miré las ropas. -¿Y así? Se supone que en media hora nos casamos Sasuke, ¿A que juegas?- El me miró alzando una de sus cejas, su expresión no era nada comparado a las de siempre.

\- Nos vamos.- Me crucé de brazos.

-¿A dónde si puede saberse?- El se encogió de hombros y en un movimiento más rápido que la luz me tenía en uno de sus hombros. -¿Pero que haces? De un salto subió a la ventana, y crei morir cuando saltó de ella hacia abajo desde un sexto piso, me tapé la cara con las manos y chillé lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo pudo, cuando pensaba que nos íbamos a caer de bruces al suelo, todo se volvió negro y me di cuenta que el suelo lo habíamos traspasado, dejando ver agua.

\- ¡Te voy a soltar, caeremos en el agua!- Puse mis manos en sus hombros y el me soltó empujándome levemente hacia adelante, un segundo después, en una aparatosa caída contra el agua, miré hacia arriba y lo que vi era lo lejos que estaba de la superficie, intenté nadar, pero el vestido pesaba demasiado, entonces Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y rápidamente pude respirar el aire exterior, el me dio la espalda.- Agárrate a mi.- Le hice caso y pasé mis brazos al rededor de sus hombros, el nadó hasta que tocamos la arena del mar, aún dentro de el.

-¿Dónde estamos?...- Yo miraba a un lado y a otro, habíamos caído en el mar, en unas aguas cristalinas y fijándome en la playa, de arena blanca, como si fuera el paraíso.

Miré al chico que era idéntico a mi prometido, también llamado Sasuke, que ahora me miraba con cara de sorpresa.-¿Que...?- Se acercó a mi con expresión extrañada y alzó la mano hacia mi cuello. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Tu pelo... Es...- Salí de la ensoñación y miré el mechón de pelo que el azabache había cogido.

\- Rosa...- Dije. Le quité el mechón y me miré todo el pelo que pude ver, rosa, rosa claro, lo miré con horror.

\- Y tus ojos... Son verdes.- Fruncí el ceño y mire hacia el agua con la esperanza de que se equivocaba, pero para mi desgracia no, no se veía el color claramente, pero ya no eran nada oscuros, no quedaba nada de negro, eran claros.

-¿Porque me pasa esto?- El se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la orilla, yo me cogí como pude el maldito vestido e hice lo mismo. Una vez en tierra firme vi como diferente gente se acercaba todos vestidos de una forma muy extraña, fui junto al clon de Sasuke y caminé a su lado.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla mucha gente se acercaba a mirarnos, bueno, a mirarme, no creo que muchas novias con el pelo rosa aparecían cada día en esa playa, mire a Sasuke bufando y el inclinó la cabeza diciéndome en silencio que le siguiera, y así hice, mientras llegábamos al centro de ese pueblo, los comentarios acerca de mi vestimenta y Sasuke no pararon, quiero decir, ¿No veían nuestras caras? En serio podían llegar a pensar, que ¿Nos habiamos casado?

-Entra.- Salí de mi ensoñación y miré la puerta que había delante mío, él se había apartado a un lado para dejarme pasar. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y empecé a subir las escaleras que había, pero me costaba.

-¿Me puedes coger la cola del vestido, por favor?- Rodó los ojos y sin decir nada cogió la cola y de repente me entró la vergüenza.- Ni se te ocurra mirar debajo.- Me giré para andar y le oí bufar. En cuanto entré en aquella sala un repelús me recorrió todo el cuerpo, iba a sonreír al ver a las personas que había en la sala pero la voz de una de ellas bastante conocidas me alertó de que eran sólo copias de quien había en mi mundo porque, de personalidad eran completamente diferentes.

\- ¿Esta es la próxima?- La chica igual a Ino se acercó a mi y me miro de cerca.- Es una frentona, ¿Como te llamas?- Increíble, la tímida e inocente Ino, vistiendo ropas cortas y destapadas y siendo grosera.

\- Sakura, me llamo Sakura.- trague saliva.

\- Otra idiota, encima pelo de chicle.- Moví los ojos a la derecha siguiendo esa voz, pero esta no la conocía, una chica pelirroja con gafas, sentada en un sillón me miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Quien es Ino?- La rubia se apartó de golpe de mi y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Como...?- El chasquido de una lengua detrás de ella la hizo girarse.

\- A mi también me conocía.- Dijo Sasuke, me mordí el labio.

\- Dejadla ya, bastantes emociones ha tenido hoy.- Un rubio apartó a Ino, Naruto, pero muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba, el Naruto serio, antipático y tímido, se había convertido en alguien encantador, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Que cambio Naruto...- Le dije. El chico rió.

-¡Eh! A mi también me conoce. ¿A quien conoces más de aquí?- Se apartó poniéndose detrás mío.

\- A Hinata y... nadie más, creo...- Naruto rió y me cogió de la mano y me acercó a ellos.

\- La pelirroja enfadona es Karin, el chico pálido, Sai, el de los dientes raros y los ojos color violeta, Suigetsu, y el de la máscara es el líder del grupo, Kakashi.- Terminó Naruto, yo me fui fijando en cada uno de ellos, no tenían precisamente cara de amigables.- Tranquila, son buena gente.- Gire la cara hacia Naruto que me miraba sonriente. Al final el hombre al que Naruto me había presentado como líder, habló, después de un suspiro y levantándose para salir de la estancia.

\- Preparaos que saldremos mañana, Sasuke, encárgate de la chica.- Y bufó, seguramente no sería agradable encargarse de alguien que no tiene idea de nada de aquí, pero, que se fastidie, el me había traído.

\- Necesito cambiarme de ropa Sasuke.- Me miró con cara impasible.

\- Métete en el lavabo, ahora te traeré algo, hay duchas también.- Me encogí de hombros cuando lo vi salir de allí e hice lo propio. Cuando entré en el lavabo me tope con el espejo, Dios mío, mi pelo era una completa maraña rosa, lloriquee y me acerque, y mis ojos, ahora eran de un bonito color verde. Me senté en la taza del lavabo a esperar a Sasuke.

Llamaron a la puerta del baño y me levanté de la taza.

\- Adelante.- La vergonzosa Hinata se asomó.- Pasa.- Ella entró con ropa en las manos.

-¿Q-quieres que te a-ayude?- Señaló el cierre del vestido de la espalda, yo asentí.- T-te he traído r-ropa... Con este v-vestido no podrás n-ni andar.- Le sonreí a través del espejo.

\- Eres lo más amable que me he encontrado hoy, gracias...- Ella me miró acabando de desabrochar el último lazo.

\- T-todos son amables.- Sonrió.

\- Sasuke no.- Ella me miró, realmente tenía una mirada preciosa, y más sincera y honesta que la Hinata del mundo que yo venía.

\- E-es a su manera, es b-buena persona Sakura.- Me encogí de hombros.- Ya esta, t-te dejo que te duches.

\- Gracias Hinata.- Cerró la puerta. Me duché en seguida y me puse la ropa que me había dado, era cómoda, pero des de que llegué, me había estado preguntando a que época me habían traído. Salí y me encontré sólo a Sasuke sentado en un sillón enorme, leyendo lo que parecía un pergamino. -¿Esta es tu casa?- El negó con la cabeza sin mirarme.-¿Que te parezco?- Alzó la vista y se me quedó mirando, su mirada me hacia pequeña cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en mi, se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, y así hice.

Caminamos en silencio durante el trayecto para llegar a su hogar, curiosamente había que pasar todo el pueblo porque su casa quedaba un poco retirada, y cuando llegamos, resulto que no era sólo una casa, sino un barrio entero, todo a medio reconstruir, había media hecha y la otra no.

-¿Que pasó aquí?¿No hay nadie?- El me miró fijamente un rato, hasta que no pude más y retire la mirada.

\- Hubo un incendio, y todos murieron, menos yo.- Se giró y se encaminó dentro. Me acerqué al pequeño puente que comunicaba con la puerta principal de aquella enorme casa y toqué con mis manos la madera, un pinchazo en la cabeza me hizo agarrarme más fuerte, cerrar los ojos, y tener una visión, que me recordaba a los tantos sueños que había tenido sobre un lugar que nunca supe encontrar en mi mundo.

 _"Un hombre anciano y una mujer rubia, que sostenía mi mano hablaban, a ella la sentía como mi madre._

 _\- Un desastre terrorífico, no se como el joven Itachi pudo hacerlo.- El hombre suspiró._

 _\- Nosotros nos encargamos de ello Tsukase, iban a dar un golpe de estado y gracias a ese joven lo hemos parado.- Yo miré a mi alrededor, era un despacho y el hombre llevaba una capucha. Centre mi atención de nuevo en la que en ese sueño representaba mi madre._

 _\- Todos menos el pequeño...¿Y ahora que?¿Quien lo cuidara?- Decía la mujer._

 _\- Entre todos lo haremos doctora. Al segundo estaba yo de pequeña en frente del puente, agarrada a el, por si me caía, mirando aquel desastre."_

\- Sakura, Sakura, reacciona, eh...- Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke, me había desmayado.

\- Perdona, yo...- Me levanté corriendo de sus brazos.

\- Entra.- Me dijo. Asentí, todo esto era muy raro. . .

* * *

.

 _ **Seguramente con la edición de los capitulos tardaré en subirlos todos...**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **Son sueños.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era una casa enorme, vi unas escaleras así que supuse que tendría más de dos plantas, me fije en la espalda de Sasuke, me había traído aquí, y no sabía donde estaba.

\- Sasuke... Oye...- El llegó a una puerta y antes de abrirla se giró hacia mi.- Al menos me podrías explicar que leches pinto aquí, porque me has traído y no se nada, merezco una explicación.- El alzó una ceja, y se metió en la habitación, y cuando me fui a dar la vuelta el salió con un pergamino en la mano.

\- Toma, léetelo.- Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya había cerrado la puerta, que simpáticos eran todos en este mundo.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en uno de los sillones que había en la sala principal, lo abrí. Después de una hora leyendo, me di cuenta de lo que era, alguien seleccionado a través de una bola de cristal para hacer un viaje peregrino y salvar este mundo de un mal, que nadie había visto, pero que sino le rendían culto, este destruía aldeas enteras. Bueno, ¿Y yo que se suponía que debía hacer? Ponerme un vestido de putón, y decirle, Hola guapo,¿Hacemos las paces? Claro, eso siendo hipotético de que fuera un hombre el que estuviera detrás de todo esto.

Además, que persona normal de un mundo normal se creeia esto, me levanté del sillon y merodee por la estancia, un salon casi vacio, donde habian unos pocos libros y en una de las consolas del comedor, un par de marcos, me acerqué, en uno de ellos aparecian Naruto, Ino, Kakashi y el mismo Sasuke, de bastante mas pequeños que ahora, quizá con unos once, o doce años, la foto estaba intacta, la cogí y le di la vuelta y miré que habia algo escrito en el marco. "No te vuelvas a olvidar quien eres. Naruto". Eso me extrañó.

En el otro marco una familia de cuatro personas, distingui a Sasuke, que era el mas pequeño, supongo que los demás serian su hermano y sus padres porque eran calcamonias. ¿Quien provocaría ese incendio? ¿Porque ya habia visto en sueños la entrada a esta casa?

Antes de que pudiera presuponer más, me quede dormida en el sillón.

Abrí los ojos y me costó varios minutos situarme donde estaba, miré al rededor y vi a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta apoyado.

\- Hasta que despiertas.- Me incorporé y pasé por su lado.

\- Tampoco he dormido tanto.- Fruncí el ceño encaminándome al lavabo, antes de entrar me giré y lo vi sonriendo de lado, dios mio, que tío más sexy.

Me miré en el espejo de nuevo, el pelo rosa, rosa muy claro, que horror, salí y Sasuke estaba leyéndose el pergamino.

\- Me lo leí entero anoche.- El me miró por un momento y asintió.

\- Kakashi te dará más detalles.- Alce una ceja mientras salíamos de la casa.

-¿Y tu no puedes?- Lo vi encogerse de hombros sin mirarme, rodé los ojos.

Seguimos caminando hasta la casa donde estuvimos ayer, e hizo lo mismo, me cedió el paso para que pasara.-¿Eres así de caballeroso con las damas o es que quieres mirar culos?- Me giré para ver su expresión, y me reí a carcajadas, lo vi sonreír de lado y negar con la cabeza.

\- Eres una molestia.- Me encogí de hombros y llegue arriba y abrí la puerta.

\- Por fin.- Dijo Karin.

\- Vale, ahora que estamos todos, haremos el planteo del viaje y partiremos.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta Kakashi-sensei.- Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja, el la miró.-¿Porque se tuvo que ir ella a casa de Sasuke? Todas se quedan aquí, ¿Porque ella tuvo que ser la excepción?- Kakashi rodó el único ojo visible que tenía.

\- Zanahoria, eres muy pesada, vamos a centrarnos.- Dijo Suigetsu sonriendo, ella lo miro con mala cara y cuando vi que era la única de pie, me senté entre Sasuke y Hinata, ella me sonrió.

\- Bien, como cada año, realizaremos el viaje, Sakura.- Me miró.- Tu eres como nuestra salvadora, siempre elegimos a alguien del mundo paralelo, para que nos ayude con su don, a salvar nuestro mundo, de algo desconocido, que por no rogarle, nos destruye aldeas enteras, y así, cerrar el vínculo con el mundo del que tu vienes por fin.- Asentí.- Lo del don, pocas chicas que hemos traído han desarroyado uno, pero las que lo han desarroyado y, no han servido para acabar con las tragedias se han quedado, y las que no, se han devuelto a su mundo.- Levanté la mano.

\- ¿Y si lo desarroyas, pero no te quieres quedar?- El se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues te marchas y ya esta.- Entiendo.- Es un viaje largo, y nosotros te protegeremos hasta llegar allí.- Volví a asentir.- Bien, pues te llevaré a ver a la Hokage y marcharemos, ven.- Me levanté y también lo hizo Sasuke.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Kakashi.- Todos lo miraron extrañados.

\- Bien, ven con nosotros.- Miré a Karin e Ino, no estaban muy entusiasmadas. Salimos de la estancia y anduvimos por la calle principal, hasta que Kakashi hablo.

\- Sakura.- Lo miré.- Hablaré con Sasuke por allí arriba- Me señaló los tejados.- Ahora bajaremos, pero sigue andando por aquí.- Asentí no muy convencida de sus palabras pero lo entendí en cuanto de un salto subieron al tejado, me quedé blanca. Un rato después bajaron a mi alcance.

\- Sakura, ¿Recuerdas haber tenido siempre el pelo y los ojos negros?- Fruncí el ceño.

\- Lo raro es que recordara tenerlo así.- Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a caminar a mi lado.

Llegamos a una gran torre, en la que pájaros y personas salían de las ventanas, increíble. Dentro de esa torre era un caos, todo el mundo iba y venía muy rápido, sin mirar quien o que pasaba por su lado, y sorprendentemente nadie se chocaba, Kakashi se inclinó hacia mi.

\- Estas muy seria.- Intuí una sonrisa e hice lo mismo.

\- Es increíble que sin mirar no se choquen.- Vi a Sasuke sonreír de lado.

\- Eso es porque se sienten a través de la energía natural, el chakra, es una energía que usamos los ninjas para este tipo de cosas, saltar, correr, ejecutar técnicas, ya lo iras viendo.- Ladee la cabeza, prestándole atención al peligris.

-¿Ejecutar técnicas?¿Magia?- El rió.

\- No, es mucho más sencillo que eso pequeña, créeme.- Miré alzando una ceja a Kakashi. - Entra.- Fui a poner la mano en la puerta pero un chillido me paralizo.

-¡TE LO PEDÍ PARA HOY!- La puerta estalló en pedazos y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera chillar o sentir los pedazos de la puerta hacerme daño, alguien me apartó cubriendo mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Miré hacia arriba y era Sasuke, poco a poco se apartó sin mirarme enfocando delante suyo con el ceño fruncido, hice lo mismo y vi que estábamos por lo menos a cinco metros de la puerta, ahora destruida. Parpadee varias veces y cuando quise darle las gracias ya había empezado a andar, reaccione y le seguí hasta colocarme a su lado.

\- Gracias Sasuke.- Como es habitual en el, pasó de mi, pero me conformé con que me escuchara. Entré en la sala detrás de Kakashi y Sasuke.

\- Eres muy bestia Tsunade casi me la matas, y no nos conviene.- Me asomé desde la espalda de Sasuke, una rubia espectacular, se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¿Esta es la próxima?- Sasuke se puso a mi lado dejándome a ojos de ella.- Es una cría y muy poca cosa.- Alce la vista con el ceño fruncido, abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me corto.- No digas nada.- Sonrió.- Se te nota el carácter, apártate Sasuke.- Oí como chasqueaba la lengua y se ponía al lado de Kakashi. -¿Como te llamas?

\- Sakura.- Ella me puso la mano en la frente y desprendió como un aire azul.

-¿Que más?

\- Haruno.- Fijó la vista en mis ojos y rió.

\- Interesante, ¿Podéis salir un segundo tu y Sasuke?- Sasuke se levantó y salió primero, yo le seguí.

-¿Pasa algo?- El se apoyó en la pared y se encogió de hombros.- Ya veo que contigo no podré hablar mucho.- Me recosté a su lado y me deje caer en la pared hasta el suelo y me cogí las rodillas.

\- Nunca se había sorprendido al mirar a las chicas que traíamos.- Alcé la vista.

\- Vaya...

\- Eso era el chakra en todo su contexto.- Me dijo.

\- ¿Eso azul?¿No hace daño entonces?- El sonrió de lado.

\- Depende de como lo uses, para atacar hace daño, pero se puede curar también con ello.- Me quedé atónita.

\- Increíble.- Oí pasos y fije mi vista hacia ellos, era Kakashi.

\- Bien chicos, ya nos podemos ir.- Lo miré expectante.

-¿Pasa algo conmigo?- Pregunté.

\- Digamos que nada malo.- Dijo el peliplata, que empezó a andar, yo miré a Sasuke y se encogió de hombros. Ahora todo resultaba mas intrigante, le había causado curiosidad a la mujer Hokage.

* * *

.

 _ **Capitulo dosss**_

 _ **gracias por leer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo tres.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ahora todo resultaba mas intrigante, le había causado curiosidad a la mujer Hokage._

Una vez nos reunimos con el grupo Kakashi habló.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos, haremos la primera parada esta noche donde siempre, allí planearemos el viaje y los lugares en el mapa donde pararemos, este año hemos descubierto mas guaridas, así que nos será más fácil librarnos de los que quieran raptar a Sakura.- Acabó.

\- ¿Perdón? Esa parte no me la ha contado nadie.- Puse mis brazos en jarras.

\- Entiende que todos quieren la gloria de ser héroes.- Dijo Sai.

\- No pasa nada Sakura-chan, nosotros te protegeremos.- Dijo Naruto alzando sus pulgares.

\- O dejarla que se la lleven lejos.- Dijo la pelirroja, yo alcé ambas cejas y le contesté, ya me había hartado de las tonterías.

\- Oye, zanahoria, ¿Que te he hecho para que quieras que desaparezca? Porque estoy harta de ti.- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Suigetsu empezó a reír y se acercó a mi cogiéndome de los hombros y empezando a andar conmigo.

\- Podrías empezar por alejarte de Sasuke.- Rodé los ojos. Y me lo decía ella...

\- Esta chica es genial, nos llevaremos bien.- Dijo el peliazul.

A la noche paramos en un claro en medio del bosque, estaba muy cansada de caminar así que me fui a lavar la cara en un pequeño riachuelo, ya para irme a dormir.

\- Oye frentona.- Me giré y vi a Ino mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que?¿Tu también empezaras como Karin?- Sonrío.

\- No, ella solo esta enfadada porque eres la primera que Sasuke la trata bien.- Rodé los ojos.

\- A mi no me trata bien, es mas, no me trata casi, solo hace su trabajo.- Ella rió y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Karin era una chica como tu, pero desarrolló su propio don, y como no sirvió, se quedo con nosotros.- Asentí.

\- Pues sabiendo lo que se pasa no se como me trata así.- Ino se encogió de hombros.

\- Dale tiempo.- La miré, ni siquiera sus rasgos eran igual que la Ino de mi mundo.

\- ¿Como me conocías?

\- En mi mundo estabais vosotros, pero teníais las personalidades cambiadas.- Ella alzo una ceja divertida.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Sasuke era amable y hablaba?- Rió a carcajadas.

\- Si.- me encogí de hombros.- Me iba a casar con el.- Ella se cayó para atrás de la risa.

-¿Por eso ibas de novia?- Asentí.-¿Y lo sabe el?- Fruncí el ceño.

\- Bueno, cuando llegó le dije que que hacia allí si en nada nos íbamos a ver en el altar, y que hacia vestido así, supongo que le parecí majareta en ese momento.- Ella río de nuevo.

\- No solemos enfatizar mucho con las chicas que vienen aquí.- Me giré hacia la voz, era Sai.

-¿Porque? Somos personas, no creo que ningún motivo pese tanto como para discriminarnos.- Dije cogiéndome las rodillas, el se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

\- Es raro.- Dije refiriéndome a Sai.

\- Si, bueno, tuvo un pasado un poco caótico, pero al final cuando lo conoces es buen tío.- Sonreí y asentí.

\- Ino.- Nos giramos hacia Sasuke

\- Kakashi dice que vayas, quiere hablar con Tsunade.- Ella asintió y se levanto poniéndome una mano en el hombro y sonriéndome.

\- Ha resultado ser maja.- Llegó hasta ponerse delante mío y me tiro algo, lo mire extrañada y lo abrí, era un bocadillo.- Gracias.

\- Me ha obligado Kakashi a traértelo.- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Gracias igualmente.- Le di un bocado y vi como se marchaba, antes de que se fuera le pregunté.- Oye Sasuke... ¿Quien es Itachi?- El separó en seco y me miró con los ojos rojos. ¿Que era eso?

\- Mi hermano, fue quien destruyó mi clan, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Se acercó pero guardando las distancias.

\- Lo soñé, el día que me llevaste a tu casa, cuando me desmayé, no se, siempre he tenido sueños, pero estos son muy reales... Me vi a mi de niña, con todo calcinado pero me agarraba de tu puente.

\- ¿Puedes ver el pasado?- Me encogí de hombros. Hizo una pausa larga- Descansa, hablaré con Kakashi.

\- Sakura... Sakura...- Abrí los ojos sin ubicarme y enfoqué a Hinata.

-¿Que pasa?- Ella sonrió.

\- Es hora de irnos.- Asentí, me desperecé y lave la cara en el claro de agua que había, me fijé que justo acababa de amanecer.

\- Es muy pronto.- Dije cuando nos reunimos con el grupo.

\- Eres una dormilona Sakura-chan- Le sonreí a Naruto.

\- Bien, pongámonos en marcha.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Eh zanahoria, tienes cara de no haber dormido...¿Otra noche buscando a Sasuke?- Dijo el peliazul, Sasuke siguió andando al lado de Kakashi sin inmutarse, y Karin se giró roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Cállate dientes de sierra! Eres insoportable. ¿Que pasa que estas celoso?- Se giró y alcanzó a Sasuke. Giré la cabeza y vi a Hinata mordiéndose el labio mientras Naruto le hablaba, reí para mis adentros.

\- Es un grupo curioso, te acostumbras.- Ino se puso a mi lado.

-¿Karin y Sasuke están juntos?- Ella rió y alzo una ceja.

-¿Eso piensas?- Me encogí de hombros.- No, pero Karin es una acosadora respecto a el, ya lo iras viendo.

\- Pero...- De repente Ino me tapó la boca y me hizo un gesto de silencio.

Noté alguien al lado y gire los ojos para ver a Sasuke, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me alzó a una rama de un árbol.

\- Quédate aquí, no hables y no te muevas, ahora vendré a buscarte.- Asentí, me miró por un segundo y bajó. Me asomé como pude para mirar sin hacer ruido y vi que se acercaba un grupo de cinco personas. Desde allí arriba no se oía nada, Sasuke me había dejado muy alta, y la verdad, daba miedo, estaba altísimo. Un ruido me alertó detrás de mi y me giré rápidamente y chillé al encontrarme con un tío con una mascara en la boca y los ojos amarillos. El tipo me tapó la boca y caí con el al suelo delante de todos, ni mucho menos con la suavidad con la que Sasuke me había cogido.

\- Habéis mentido, esta es la chica.- Los vi tensarse ante mi, mientras el tipo de la mascara me metía en una especie de urna transparente.

\- No la conocemos de nada, ya te he dicho que este año no hacemos el viaje, es arriesgado.- Habló Kakashi,¿Qué?¿Porque?¿Pero qué les pasaba? Quizá lo hacían para protegerme... No, no creo.

\- Si no la conocéis no os importará que la matemos.- Me giré para mirar al tío, y después al grupo que no me miraba.

\- Por supuesto que no nos importa, como si os la lleváis bien lejos.- Dijo Karin,¡Maldita sea! ¿En serio no harían nada? Apareció una urna a mi alrededor, donde no había siquiera agujeros para respirar.

\- Bien pues, que tengáis buen viaje.- La urna se empezó a llenar de agua, me iba a ahogar, Sasuke y los demás ya se habían dado la vuelta.

-¡Eh!¡No, no, no! ¡No me dejéis aquí!- Se giraron y al verme así vi como fruncían el ceño, pero con mucha sangre fría se dieron la vuelta.

El tanque se iba llenando, llenando, y yo daba puñetazos desesperada por romper el cristal, y cada vez eso cubría mas, hasta que se llenó del todo y aguante la respiración, y aún así, ellos seguían caminando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

.

 _ **Me encanta revivir mi propia historia, y con mejoras más aun.**_

 _ **besos y gracias!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo cuatro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El tanque se iba llenando, llenando, y yo daba puñetazos desesperada por romper el cristal, y cada vez eso cubría mas, hasta que se llenó del todo y aguante la respiración, y aún así, ellos seguían caminando sin mirar atrás.

De repente casi dándome por vencida, vi como Sasuke se giraba y se lanzaba hacia donde yo estaba, no conseguía oír nada pero vi como los demás se giraron impactados y Naruto y los demás, excepto Karin venían, un tambaleo en el búnker de agua, bastó para que tragase agua y perdiera el conocimiento. .

\- Sakura... Vamos, venga, despierta...- Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Ino y Naruto, escupí agua y me medio incorporé, miré a mi alrededor y vi a los tipos en el suelo, y a los demás aglomerados a un metro mío, entonces recordé que Sasuke vino por mi.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Me levanté aun aturdida y aparté a todo el mundo y vi a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.- ¿Que ha pasado?- Repetí. Miré a Karin.

\- No lo se... Es muy raro, uno de esos tipos emitió como unas ondas antes de desplomarse, como el estaba cerca cayó desmayado, y a nosotros nos dolía la cabeza pero ni mucho menos esto.- Dijo Ino.

\- ¿Cuanto hace que esta así?- Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas... Había sido mi culpa.

\- Media hora... Más o menos.- Dijo Kakashi. Le puse las manos encima y cerré los ojos para reprimir las lagrimas, es cierto que se podría haber evitado esto, quizá había sido mi culpa por no estarme quieta, o por ellos no haber actuado antes, o simplemente haberme dejado allí morir.

\- Sakura... Me haces daño...- Abrí los ojos y vi un haz de luz verde al rededor de mis manos, había hecho presión sin querer en el pecho de Sasuke, retire las manos rápidamente y esa luz desapareció.

\- Su chakra vuelve a circular...- Dijo Hinata. Todos estaban con la boca abierta y me miraron, el se medio incorporó y Karin le ofreció el brazo, me fijé que lo tenía lleno de mordeduras, pero...¿Porque tenía el brazo así? Sasuke la apartó y se levantó.

\- Sigamos.- Suigetsu le ayudó y empezaron a andar. Ino me ayudó a levantarme y todos me miraron.

\- ¿Que?- Me encogí de hombros.-¿Porque me miráis así?- Ino sonrió.

\- ¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer no?- Negué con la cabeza. - Es una técnica curativa.- La mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eso verde?- Ella asintió.- ¿Y como lo he hecho?- Ella rió.

-¿Sabes algo de medicina?- Me preguntó.

\- Si, tengo la carrera.- Ella asintió.

\- Te acuerdas del "don" que te hablo Kakashi,¿Verdad?- Asentí.- Bien, pues a través de la energía interior, el chakra, circula por todo el cuerpo, y depende del uso que le demos actúa de una forma o de otra, por ejemplo, Hinata puede ver ese circuito de chakra a través de sus ojos, yo, puedo comunicarme con gente que esta lejos o trasladarme a mentes, y tu, puedes hacer técnicas curativas.

\- Pero no he hecho nada para que saliera.- Ella se puso delante mío y me extendió la mano, que tenía una pequeña herida.

\- Concéntrate, pon las manos encima, e intenta sacar esa energía y pensar como se regeneraría esta herida .- Asentí, puse las manos encima de la suya, y cerré los ojos.-Bien, así es.- Los abrí y la herida se había curado.

\- Increíble...- Sonreí. Cuando llegó la noche, aun no habíamos llegado a la guarida para pasar la noche, Sasuke me había ignorado y la verdad, que no le culpaba.

\- Ya llegamos, es aquí.- Sai hizo unos gestos con las manos y una roca inmensa en un árbol se apartó a un lado, yo me quedé boquiabierta y todos pasaron, una vez pusimos todos los sacos de dormir y la hoguera, cayeron redondos de sueño.

A mitad de la noche me desperté de golpe oyendo a alguien moverse, me senté y vi que era Sasuke yendo hacia la entrada, volví a tumbarme pero no había manera de dormir, al final mi conciencia me hizo levantarme e ir en su busca, lo vi en la rama de un árbol donde no caía agua, porque llovía, en frente de la guarida donde estábamos. No tardó en verme, así que de un salto se puso delante mío.

\- Deberías volver a la cama, no es seguro que salgas.- Me mordí el labio.

\- Gracias Sasuke... Por salvarme hoy.- Apreté los labios, lo miré y tenía alzada una ceja.

\- Tu también lo has hecho, Kakashi me lo ha contado.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Ni siquiera se como lo he hecho.- El sonrió de medio lado. Abrí la boca pero pasó por mi lado.

\- Ve a dormir.- Hice pucheros.

-¿Y tu?- Me miró impasible por incluso creo que minutos mientras la lluvia caía detrás nuestro.

\- Ahora iré.- Al final me encogí de hombros y volví dentro, poco a poco pude coger el sueño y dormir.

Me desperté cuando oí ruidos al rededor mío, abrí los ojos y me senté. Vi que Ino, Naruto y Suigetsu seguían durmiendo, sonreí, y vi que los demás estaban recogiendo, me desperecé y recogí el saco de dormir, metí mis cosas en la mochila, y fui a la entrada de la cueva y vi que seguía lloviendo, vaya, bueno, cogí la capa de la bolsa y me la coloqué, me gustaba, parecía medieval. Me puse con los brazos abiertos bajo la lluvia de aquel bosque. Cuando miré hacia la entrada de la cueva, Sasuke estaba apoyado en un lateral, mirándome con una ceja alzada y sonriendo de lado, enrojecí hasta las puntas del pelo, entré en la cueva corriendo sin mirarle.

Emprendimos el viaje un rato después, cuando yo misma me di el placer de despertarlos a bocinazos.

\- Kakashi.- Le alcancé y me coloque en medio de Sasuke y de el, ya hacía más de media tarde.

\- Dime.- El me sonrió a través de la mascara.

-¿Porque me querían raptar?

-Mmmm... Es algo complicado. Tsunade, la Hokage, heredó una especie de talismán, que nos permite viajar a tu mundo y seleccionar a chicas especiales para que nos pueda salvar, porque los demás países y Kages no lo tienen.- Arrugué la boca.

-¿Y como sabéis que será verdad que hay alguna chica que servirá para salvaros?¿De qué modo?- Pregunté.

\- No lo se, es como la caja de Pandora que solo se abre si es Pandora quien se presenta, tampoco hay nadie allí esperando, pero es lo que pone en los pergaminos, y en lo que se ha creído siempre.- Alce una ceja.

\- Suena a cuento de niños, en serio, no quiero discutir pero... ¿No habéis pensado que esto se puede arreglar de otra manera?- Los dos me miraron absortos e Ino me llamó.

-¡Mira Sakura!- Llegué hasta ella, estaba atardeciendo y pasábamos por un camino que rodeaba el río, había como luces dentro del río, de todos los colores, exclame una ¡Ala! Era muy bonito.- Son tipo luciérnagas, pero de río, durante el día no se ven pero cuando se hace de noche...- La miré y sonreía un momento después los chicos nos dijeron de volver a caminar.

\- A la vuelta podríamos pasar por aquí, y quedarnos mas rato, ¿No?- Todos me miraron con una extraña expresión.¿Ahora que había dicho?

\- Claro Sakura, claro que vendremos.- Me dijo Karin, se me hizo raro que ella fuera tan amable.

Aún así, volví a caminar al lado de Kakashi.

\- ¿Sabes algo acerca de esos sueños?

\- Tsunade está investigando acerca de los orígenes de tu familia, es extraño porque hay demasiadas similitudes con tu mundo y el nuestro, y que hayas podido saber que el hermano de Sasuke se llama Itachi, y saber que el barrio estaba incendiado, no se, es muy incongruente que puedas saber eso... Ninguna de las chicas nunca han dado señales o les ha pasado lo mismo que a ti, por eso Tsunade te quiso ver, y por eso te pido que la proxima vez que algo te suene o sueñes, me lo expliques, nos gustaria saber mas, y, por supuesto, ayudarte.- Sonreí.

\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que la voz de Tsunade me pareció vagamente familiar, pero nada mas.- El asintió.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Siempre me han gustado Kakashi y Sakura juntos, en plan compis._**

 ** _gracias por leerrrrrrr_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo cinco.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- No puedo mas... Me quedo aquí...- Me senté en una roca, llevábamos andando toda la mañana, por una montaña interminable, subiendo cuestas y no había ningún tramo plano.

\- Tenemos que llegar Sakura, ya queda poco, en seguida estaremos en el refugio.- Dijo Kakashi. Arrugue el ceño.

\- Poco quedaba hace dos horas también.- Dije. Naruto rió.

\- Sakura-chan, el sitio a donde vamos te aclarará las cosas sobre este viaje.- Me crucé de brazos.- Y en la posada podremos comer y descansar.- Alcé una ceja.

\- Está bien...- Me levanté y seguimos caminando dos horas mas, eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y tenía un hambre de mil demonios, habían pasado tres días desde que dejamos atrás aquel maravilloso río luminoso, y tres días que Sasuke no me hacia ni caso, y que Karin era totalmente su sombra, y no, no es que me importara, mi subconsciente me miró con una ceja alzada, vale, esta bien, me reventaba, bueno, me ponía de los nervios y solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a esa pelirroja, pero claro,¿Quién era yo para decir nada? La voz de Kakashi me hizo dejar de pensar en Karin.

\- Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Kakashi. Alcé la vista y me quedé muda.

\- ¡Que pasada! Esto es...- Empezó Karin, yo acabe por ella.

\- El valle de la calma.- Todos me miraron.

\- Si...¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me preguntó Naruto.

\- Lo he visto en sueños...- Miré a Sasuke que me miraba interrogante, era como si mi cuerpo me dijera,¡Eh! Gírate, Sasuke te esta mirando.

-¿Que tipo de sueños?- Me preguntó Ino con el ceño fruncido, yo me encogí de hombros.

\- No se, pero esto se me ha aparecido en sueños...- Bajé la colina hasta el valle, y era todo como recordaba, al lado derecho un puente para cruzar el río y seguir por la montaña y al izquierdo la posada enorme, estilo medieval, y en frente, todo llano completamente, hasta un pequeño monte que si subías era una especie de mirador. Sasuke me alcanzó.

\- No me habías hablado de esos sueños.- Lo miré de soslayo.

\- No me has preguntado.- Sonreí falsamente y volví a mi paso delante del todo con Kakashi, era muy bueno conmigo, me había explicado casi todo lo que debía saber de este mundo, realmente tenía paciencia, y me gustaba que me hablase de aquí, todo era mucho mejor que aguantar a los tortolitos Sasuke y Karin. Entramos en la posada y todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, me topé con la espalda de Kakashi porque iba mirado al rededor.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunté girándome hacia el grupo, Kakashi y Sasuke seguían delante mío unos pasos.

\- Honorable Gaara.- Anunció Naruto, en un tono muy formal, todos se inclinaron levemente, y yo hice lo propio, oí como el señor este, (que parecía de mi edad) suspiraba, levante la vista.

\- Naruto no...- Empezó el honorable. Antes de que le dejara continuar Sasuke habló.

-¿Cuando tendrás lista la ceremonia?- El no le hablaba de Ud, que raro... El chico se acercó a mi apartando a mis compañeros con arena, me quedé mirando como la arena les agarraba, mientras se acercaba a mi, era extraño, pelirrojo como Karin, los ojos azul muy claros y unas ojeras espantosas al rededor de ellos. Me miró unos minutos y una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible surco sus labios, aún con esas ojeras horrorosas y la manera que tenia de apartar a quien creía los mas fuertes del universo, aunque claro, les había pillado por sorpresa, sin contar a Naruto también, no me infundía ningún miedo.

\- Tu eres la elegida, ya veo, ¿Cual es tu nombre?.- Acercó su mano a mi cara, pero antes de tocármela, Naruto se puso delante de mi.

\- Em... Sakura.- Contesté.

\- Mañana, al anochecer.- Todos asintieron, Sasuke me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un pasillo, con puertas, todos nos siguieron.

\- Ey, suéltame, puedo ir sola.- Chasquee la lengua y moví mi brazo para librarme de su agarre. De una de las puertas salió una mujer.

\- Ya están lista las habitaciones, podéis descansar tranquilos.- Me encaminé hacia la ultima por petición de Kakashi, y me encerré hasta bien entrada la noche sin cenar, la elegida...¿Y que tenía de especial una simple mortal como yo?¿Que tendría que hacer el día que llegáramos a la "ofrenda? Antes de seguir pensando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Soy Hinata...- Me levanté de la cama y abrí a una Hinata en pijama, sonreí falsamente.- Te traigo la cena, n-no has comido casi hoy.- Le hice con un gesto de la cabeza que pasara.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy un poco desanimada...- Ella asintió.

\- Lo entiendo, s-son muchas cosas de golpe...- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Y nadie las explica...- Ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Todo s-saldra bien, estas segura con nosotros, poco a poco todo se irá aclarando.- Se levanto y se marchó dejándome allí sola.

Torcí la boca, me acabé la cena deliciosa y salí de la habitación, me habían pedido que no saliese, ¿Y que?, comprobé que no había nadie y salí al valle, me senté en una de las rocas por donde se veía un lago, había bastante altura desde donde yo estaba, así que subí con cuidado, en cuanto me senté y suspiré alguien apareció a mi lado, dándome el mayor susto de todos los tiempos.

-¿Como son esos sueños?- Grité del susto cuando Sasuke apareció a mi lado.

-¿Podrías avisar sabes?- Me volví a poner bien en la roca donde estaba, lo mire y vi como cruzaba sus fuertes brazos y ladeaba la cabeza.- Ahora ya no los tengo, des de que vine aquí no, ahora son mas bien visiones.- Estaba claro que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que entablaba una conversación, el quería que se lo contase por mi misma, suspiré.- Soñaba con paisajes, con lugares, y en esos lugares había gente, pero sólo oía la voces, que me explicaban donde estaba, además vivía situaciones, parecidas a las que he vivido con vosotros, especialmente desde que me comprometí con el Sasuke de mi mundo, quizá fue un presagio para venir aquí. Quien sabe. - Giré la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, estaba en la misma posición, pero mirándome con una ceja alzada.- No me mires así.- Bufé y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Era como yo?- Lo miré, preguntándome a quien se refería, y caí. Incluso a oscuras sus ojos negros brillaban, este chico era un espectáculo.

-¿Y esa curiosidad?¿Celos?- Levanté las cejas varias veces. Se levantó como para irse.- Esta bien, esta bien... No se puede bromear contigo.- Reí.

\- Simplemente me resulta extraño que estuviéramos en tu mundo.- Asentí. - En absoluto era como tu, era increíblemente hablador hasta aburrir, era divertido, bromista, amable... Era tu yo simpático.- Me miró desde arriba y yo me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Le amabas?- Lo miré fijamente, ¿De verdad me había preguntado eso?

\- No, solo estábamos comprometidos por la familia.- Dije convencida, el asintió lentamente.

\- Deberías descansar.- Asentí, el bajó de las rocas, pero yo al intentar levantarme noté que se me había dormido el pie y resbale, conseguí apoyarme en una de las rocas más altas, pero me di cuenta de que Sasuke había sido más rápido, y no estaba apoyada en ningún sitio, el me sostenía.

\- Perdón... Se me ha dormido el pie.- Apreté los labios y vi como el rodaba los ojos, me alzó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y en dos saltos estábamos en frente de la posada, me bajó suavemente sin soltarme. Sonreí y moví el pie para decirle sin palabras que se me había pasado, me soltó y sonrío de lado.

\- Eres un desastre.- Le iba a replicar cuando desapareció por el pasillo, hasta que se encerró en su habitación. Llegué hasta su puerta y me paré de frente, puse las dos manos en la puerta haciendo un tipo de eco con las manos.

\- Gracias.- Susurré a la puerta de madera, y volví a mi habitación. Al día siguiente, Ino me tuvo que sacar casi a rastras de la habitación, estaba muy cansada. Cuando salí frotándome los ojos con los puños todos esperaban.

\- Bien.- Empezó a hablar.- Ahora que estamos todos, y que a nadie se le ha dormido el pie.- Yo me desperté de golpe y noté como Sasuke a mi lado se tensaba.- Podemos continuar.- Todos miraban con extrañeza y yo mire a Kakashi con una ceja alzada.

Había notado toda la mañana que Naruto estaba mas serio de lo normal, alguien alegre que no para nunca, verlo cabizbajo sin decir nada me preocupó, cuando paramos a comer y el se alejó del grupo me acerqué a el.

\- Oye.- El me miró.-¿Que te pasa con ese chico, Gaara?

\- Nada, es un conocido.- Volvió a comer.

\- Ya... ¿Que pasó?- Lo oí suspirar.

\- Éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que se convirtió en honorable, y digamos que hizo una serie de cosas que no gustaron a muchos.- Fruncí el ceño.

\- Incluido a ti.- El me miró y asintió.

\- Incluido a mi.- Suspiró y se levantó marchándose. ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

* * *

.

 _ **Hasta aquí los cinco primeros!**_

 _ **Hasta mañana!**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo seis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Se nos hace tarde, chicas vámonos...

\- Oí a Suigetsu a lo lejos mientras Ino, Hinata y yo mirábamos aquel puestecito de joyería.

\- ¡Ya vamos!- Gritó Ino. Empecé a andar al lado de las chicas, cuando la rubia paró de golpe.

\- Kakashi, Gaara quiere hablar contigo.- El peliplata alzó la única ceja visible. Se alejaron unos metros y Naruto se sentó en el suelo a comer algo, yo hice lo mismo, me dolían horrores los pies, así que aproveché.

\- No se que querrá este ahora.- Mencionó el rubio entre bocado y bocado del bocadillo que comía.

\- Algo muy gordo te ha tenido que hacer para odiar a alguien que has querido tanto.- Dejó de masticar y me miró sin pestañear, no le aparté la mirada, quería descubrir que era aquel dolor que transmitía cuando hablaba de su "ex-amigo". Al final parpadeó y volvió a lo suyo con el bocadillo.

\- Es complicado.- Miré a Sai cuando lo dijo.

\- Ya.- Está claro que nadie iba a soltar prenda. Suspiré, y vi acercarse a Ino y Kakashi.

\- La reunión con Gaara está lista.- Mencionó Kakashi al llegar.

\- Ha hecho mucho inca pie en que Sakura esté presente.- Dijo Ino, yo la miré.

\- Las elegidas nunca van a esas reuniones, Ino.- Ella le lanzó una mirada cansada a Sai.

\- Ya lo se, Sai, pero ha insistido muchísimo, supongo que habrá que llevarla.- Me entraron ganas de decir, eh, ¡estoy aquí! Porque parecía que no estaba presente.

\- A lo mejor quiere pedirle que se quede en la villa de la arena, librándose del sacrificio, y dejándonos en paz, no estaría mal.- Dijo con sorna Karin.

\- Karin.- Alertó Sasuke, con un tono autoritario y con la intención que se callara, y así fue.

\- Pero... ¿Que tiene de malo el sacrificio? ¿Acaso no es algo bueno que os salve?- Todos me retiraron la mirada, excepto Sasuke, que me la mantuvo impasible, o eso quería creer.

\- P-podríamos ir yendo... S-se nos va a hacer de noche.- Miré a Hinata un momento y a los demás después, había tensión, y yo seguía sin tener respuestas de nada. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté.

\- Está claro que me ocultáis algo gordo, y no vais a decir nada, así que si, sigamos.- Fruncí el ceño y me encaminé por el sendero la primera de todos, debía descubrir que me escondían, detrás de la historia del sacrificio había muchas lagunas. Ino me alcanzó.

\- Sakura, escúchame.- La miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.

\- Me ocultáis muchas cosas, y creo que debería saberlo.- Ella suspiró.- Da igual, estoy cansada de todo esto. Kakashi me alcanzó al momento y me puso las manos en los hombros, lo miré con el ceño mas fruncido que puse.

\- Entiendo que estés enfadada, yo lo estaría.- Le intuí una sonrisa tímida debajo de aquella máscara.- Pero, aunque estés así y vayamos a un lugar que en principio es seguro, necesito que no te alejes de nosotros, por tu seguridad.- Suspiré y asentí.- Mantente al lado de Sasuke, los demás vigilaremos alrededor.-¿No había más gente en ese dichoso grupo? Miré hacia atrás y vi como Sasuke me alcanzaba, y empecé a caminar a su lado, un rato después lo miré de reojo y vi que tenía la sonrisa de lado, me enfadé más.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes ahora?- Ensanchó mas la sonrisa y siguió caminando sin mirarme. Lo odiaba, de verdad que si.

Llegamos al anochecer, pasando por un desierto, a unos bloques enormes de arena, me parecía increíble que aquello haya sido construido por la gente.¿Como lo hacían? Si la arena se desmoronaría nada mas con el viento que hacia en ese sitio.

\- Ino...- La llamé para preguntárselo Ella sonrió, supongo que me leyó la mente.

\- Lo ha hecho Gaara, el puede a través del chakra y de una ayudita extra, mantener estos muros de arena, igual que su pueblo.- Alcé una ceja.

-¿Que ayudita?- Ella rió. - Es largo de explicar, pero las personas como Gaara o Naruto, tienen encerrados en su cuerpo bestias de chakra, que les proporcionan un aporte extra de fuerza y chakra, se les llaman Jinchuriki.- Vaya, increíble.

\- Este mundo esta lleno de sorpresas.- Ella rió. Pasamos aquella gran barrera y se dejó ver la aldea, la distribución era parecida a la aldea de la hoja, a los lados las casas, y en el centro la calle mas ancha con los comercios y al final la casa donde residía el jefe de la aldea. Al ser de noche, todos los bares y restaurantes estaban abarrotados de gente divirtiéndose y bebiendo, era un ambiente muy festivo y agradable, además algunos restaurantes habían sacado un puestecito de comida, yo ya no me acuerdo de salir de fiesta, tenía ganas de unas copas, la gente sonreía y me transmitió esa paz, por un momento alejándome de lo que se me venia encima. Al fin, llegamos al gran portón donde lo custodiaban dos guardias.

\- Bienvenidos, el Kazekage les espera.- Dijo uno.

\- No te separes de mi.- Oí a Sasuke, pero no le miré, asentí simplemente. Los guardias nos acompañaron hasta una gran sala, con una mesa llena de manjares para comer, que hambre...

\- Bienvenidos, al fin llegáis.- Me giré para ver a Gaara entrar por una de las puertas laterales, todos hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza, supuse de saludo, hice lo mismo. Cuando levante la vista Gaara el pelirrojo estaba delante mío.

\- He hecho una excepción, normalmente vosotras no venís a estas reuniones, pero he querido que tu si.

-¿Porque has querido que ella viniese? No está en el protocolo, ya sabes de que debemos hablar.- Gaara asintió lentamente a las palabras de Kakashi.

\- Quiero enseñarle nuestro mundo.- De pronto, toda la sala oscureció y pasamos como a una especie de dimensión, parecía que voláramos, de pronto una ciudad preciosa apareció bajo nuestros pies, me quedé fascinada. Giré levemente la cabeza para mirar como Gaara pasaba por mi lado.

\- Sujétate.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Que?- Fruncí el ceño, pero al momento note que alguien me agarraba por el hombro y me pegaba a su cuerpo, y al momento mis pies no tocaban suelo, ahogué un grito, y me agarré a quien lo había hecho conmigo primero, miré hacia arriba, Sasuke.

\- Agárrate a mi.- Me dijo sin mirarme, asentí y pasé el brazo por detrás de su cintura y me aferré a ella, realmente no aparentaba el cuerpo que ahora palpaba, sus ropas eran anchas, sabía que no estaba gordo, pero al tocarlo comprobé, que no había una pizca de grasa en su cuerpo. Me dio tanta vergüenza pensar en eso, que reculé en coger su cintura y le cogí el haori que llevaba, miré de reojo y vi que me miraba con una ceja alzada, yo sólo sonreí. Me fijé de nuevo en el panorama de aquella ciudad, y comenzamos a avanzar entre ella, y después volamos hasta un pueblo, la gente feliz, niños, parques, ríos preciosos, ninjas tranquilos...

\- Un mundo en paz.- Miré a Gaara.- Este era nuestro mundo hasta que el mal apareció, hasta que sembró el caos entre todos nosotros, un pergamino que cayó en la hoja, y una única salvación, en este caso tu.- Volví la vista hacia el paisaje, todo se volvió más oscuros, la gente no dormía tranquila, los ríos estaban secos, algún pueblo destruido y muchos muertos, muchos. - Esto pasa cuando la chica que es elegida no sirve para el sacrificio, uno de los pueblos o aldeas de nuestro mundo es arrasado, hombres, mujeres, niños, animales, hogares... Todo destruido.- Siguió contando.

\- Es horrible...- El asintió ante mis palabras y se acercó a mi.

\- Eres muy valiosa, y creo que te mereces algo mejor que pasar por ese sacrificio, quédate aquí, conmigo.- Oí a Karin reír.- Cásate conmigo y podrás ser una medic-nin, te lo enseñaré todo, pero quédate.- Me quedé tan petrificada que no supe que decir. De pronto volvimos a la sala y yo toqué al fin tierra firme. Miré alrededor preguntándome porque nadie había dicho nada, y obtuve la respuesta, estaban bajo un jutsu, quietos y callados.

\- Yo...- me agarré mas fuerte a Sasuke, y pareció que aquello dio resultado porque se movió e hizo que todos se pudieran mover. Noté tensión, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que Kakashi habló y Sasuke se separó de mi.

\- Gaara... Te voy a respetar porque es tu casa, porque eres el Kazekage, porque eres uno de los honorables que defiende el mundo, y porque esta Sakura delante, sino, te haría pedazos.- Dijo el peliplata.

\- Podemos hacer la reunión sin ella delante.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Desde luego que si, Hinata acompáñala a...- Le corté.

\- No, ya salgo yo.- Oí a Sasuke soltar el aire contenido.- Me vendrá bien el aire frío.- Sin mirar a nadie, di la vuelta sobre mis talones y salí de allí pitando. ¿Otra vez una boda? Pero... ¿Tan peligroso era para que alguien me pidiera matrimonio sin conocerme?¿Solo para salvarme de ello? Me senté en un banco y me cogí las rodillas al pecho, ¿Qué me ocultaban? ¿Que se escondía detrás de toda la historia del sacrificio? ¿Es que me iba a pasar algo malo a mi? ¿Torturarme? ¿Morir? Las lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos, así que enterré la cabeza entre mis rodillas. Des de luego prefería la monotonía de mi vida en mi mundo, trabajar, dormir, trabajar y dormir, ya esta...

\- No llores.- Me sobresalté y casi me caigo del banco, era Sasuke. Me quité las lagrimas de los ojos como pude.

\- Algo malo me va a pasar... Y no sois capaces de decirme la verdad, estoy harta, de todo, de vosotros.- Oí como Sasuke se levantaba.

\- Recuerdo que Ino te dijo que no te iba a pasar nada.- Inspiré aire y lo solté para calmarme.

\- ¡¿Entonces porque?!- Me levanté creyendo que podía ponerme a su altura, pero no, el era mas ancho y alto que yo, mucho más, aún así no me daba miedo, y eso que es lo que el transmitía cuando miraba a la gente, pero yo no tenía esa sensación, nunca la había tenido.

-¿¡Porque me ocultáis tantas cosas!? ¿¡Porque un desconocido me pide algo tan importante como es el matrimonio para librarme del sacrificio!? ¿Porque...?- No pude seguir, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.- ¿No me vas a contestar verdad?

\- No tengo que contestarte nada, Gaara te quiere con el.- Lo miré y encogió los hombros.

\- Quizá me quede con el, al menos se que me espera.- Sasuke me miró con el sharingan, pero lo quitó en seguida.

\- ¿No eras tu la defensora de las bodas con amor?- Me quedé boquiabierta.

\- Esta vez me conviene, no se a lo que me enfrento con vosotros, si me quedo con el, al menos tengo un futuro.- Me levanté del banco y empecé a andar.

\- No te vayas con el.- Me paré en seco de espaldas a Sasuke. ¿De verdad me había dicho eso? ¿Y se me acababa de derretir el corazón?- Yo te protegeré, y no soy el único que lo hará, ya lo sabes.- Me giré a mirarlo, parecía sincero.

* * *

.

 _ **Antes he puesto hasta mañana y era hasta luego, jajajaa**_

 _ **gracias por leeer!**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo siete._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- No te vayas con el.- Me paré en seco de espaldas a Sasuke. ¿De verdad me había dicho eso? ¿Y se me acababa de derretir el corazón?- Yo te protegeré, y no soy el único que lo hará, ya lo sabes.- Me giré a mirarlo, parecía sincero._

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunté, esas palabras me habían hecho sentir cosas, cosas que no entendía, o que no quería entender porque sabia que al final me haría daño, mucho daño, pero no pensé en eso, me di cuenta de algo mas, Sasuke debería estar en la reunión, ¿Se había dado cuenta de que me había ido mal de allí? ¿O los demás se lo habrían indicado? - ¿No deberías estar en la reunión?- El pasó por mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos, y se encogió de hombros. Supongo que ese era el fin de la conversación. Cuando llegamos estaban todos en el salón.

-¿Donde estabais? ¿Porque te has ido de la reunión? - Preguntó, claramente enfadada Karin.

\- No creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones zanahoria.- Sonreí levemente.

\- Bueno, nos vamos Gaara.- El se acercó a mi, al oír a Kakashi.

\- Podéis quedaros si queréis a descansar aquí y mañana continuar.- Dijo, se plantó delante de mi.

\- Continuaremos un rato más, no quiero perder mas tiempo, y arriesgarnos a que nos hagan una emboscada.- Y yo que me caía de sueño, mecachis...

\- Sakura.- Lo miré.- Piénsatelo, estaré aquí para ti.- Yo asentí, a pesar de lo que Naruto y los demás opinaran de el, se veía muy buena persona, y por raro que parezca, a mi me inspiraba confianza y sinceridad.

\- Que vaya bien el resto del viaje.- Una hora después estábamos entrando a una guarida.

\- Haré yo la primera guardia.- Dijo Naruto, yo lo miré, parecía entristecido, se encaminó para hacer la guardia y Hinata le siguió.

Me levanté sobresaltada cuando noté una mano en la boca, enfoqué a quien había sido y era Sasuke. Me hizo el gesto de silencio con la otra mano y después que me levantara. Me levanté y vi que todos estaban en pie, con las armas en la mano, supuse que nos atacaban. Cuando me levanté, Sasuke me cogió en brazos y me llevó fuera de la estancia. No supe como lo hizo, porque cerré los ojos, pero de frente nos encontramos a un hombre encapuchado, yo quise gritar, pero Sasuke me tapó la boca a la vez que lo dejaba a el inconsciente. Me llevó hasta lo que parecía un trastero, me habló muy bajito en el oído, diciéndome que me quedara quieta y no hablara, tan cerca que me sonroje, que bien olía... Creo que se percató porque al abrir los ojos, tenía la expresión de sorpresa, y estaba tan cerca...

-¿Me vendrás a buscar?...- Le susurré, el se acercó a mi cuello y yo me estremecí.

\- Claro que te vendré a buscar.- Se separó y sin mirarme me encerró allí.

Bueno, pues aquí estaba sola y cagada de miedo, esperando que me vinieran a buscar, pasó un rato hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta, sonreí, pero la sonrisa se me borró de la cara al instante, no era Sasuke, ni ninguno del grupo, era otro encapuchado.

\- Tus amigos no son tan listos, es tan fácil rastrearte...-¿Eran perros? Me conseguí levantar como pude mientras este se me acercaba, al final me apoyé en la pared y recé porque alguien oliera mi miedo.- Eres muy bonita,¿Sabes? Seria una pena matarte y no aprovecharte.- Mierda, esto se ponía feo, el encapuchado estaba cada vez mas cerca, y desde luego no me provocaba la misma sensación que un momento antes lo había hecho Sasuke.

Cuando me tocó la cara me asqueé, me vino a la garganta el sabor del vomito, el, era repugante, quisiendolo apartar, intenté concentrar todas mis fuerzas en las manos, aun sabiendo que no podría con el, pero una vez más, me sorprendí de mi misma y lo que este mundo me estaba transformando. Lo empujé y sin mayor esfuerzo lo lancé a varios metros lejos de mi, traspasando varias paredes. Me miré las manos y estaban brillando con el chakra, que pasada.

Al ver de nuevo al tipo, vi que no le había dejado inconsciente, corrí hasta la salida, me encontré al grupo acabando con el ultimo. Al verme, Sasuke torció el rostro.

-¿Que mierda haces aquí?- Todos se giraron.

\- Queda uno.- Me coloqué detrás suyo y el miró en frente. Ahora que lo miraba bien, le había hecho daño, tenía la boca partida, y con bastantes arañazos por el cuerpo.

-¿Como le has hecho eso?- Me preguntó Naruto.

\- Me quiso atacar, pero no se como lo empujé mandándolo tres paredes más allá.- Ino rió.

\- Ve con Ino.- Me dijo Sasuke. Yo hice caso y antes de dar dos pasos, ya se lo había cargado.

\- Cada día me sorprendes más.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Es una crack.- Me dijo Ino pasándome el brazo por el hombro. Todos sonreían, excepto Karin. Decidimos parar al atardecer en un bonito claro que daba al río.

Me senté a admirar ese paisaje, desde luego era uno de los más bonitos que había visto nunca, y dado que Kakashi no nos dejaba normalmente parar si no era en una de las guaridas cochambrosas, decidí admirarlo.

-¿Bonito eh?- Sonreí a Suigetsu.

\- Mucho, en este mundo tenéis cosas increíbles, una lastima no poderlas conocer todas.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo sabes eso.- Lo miré.- Quiero decir, si al final sale todo como pasó con Karin, te podrás quedar.- Ladeé la cabeza.

\- ¿Karin es una chica difícil verdad?- Bufó y se rió.

\- Mucho. Y os hace el viaje a vosotras difícil.- Volvió a reír.

-¿A todas?¿No solo me odia a mi?- El me sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- Aunque he de decir que a ti te tiene una tirria especial.- Me reí a carcajadas.

-¿Porque?¿Si no le he hecho nada?- Me miró.

\- No eres muy avispada.- Fruncí el ceño, animándole a que me iluminara.

\- Sasuke normalmente pasa de todas vosotras, y todos hemos visto que contigo no es así, quiero decir, no me mal interpretes, pero para las otras, incluso Karin eran invisibles a sus ojos, tu no.- Arrugué la cara.

\- ¿Porque crees eso?- Le pregunté.

\- Porque nunca ha defendido a ninguna, y contigo perdió el culo desde la primera vez.- Recuerdo aquella vez que me salvó de ahogarme, y de muchas otras mas. Tiene una forma curiosa de expresar el afecto, créeme.- Me reí.

-¿Afecto? Yo lo llamaría interés, creo que es porque desde el momento que aparecí aquí todo el mundo ha sabido que yo serviría para el sacrificio, vuestra jefa me dijo que era especial, Gaara lo dice.- Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que el como vosotros quiere liberar este mundo de sufrimiento.- El se levantó riendo.

\- Supongo, pero no quita que contigo sea.- Puso comillas con las manos.- Especial.- Me reí. Vaya, con que especial para Sasuke, aunque no me creía de la misa la mitad, el tenía unos intereses, igual que todos.

\- Lo dudo, pero bueno... Y tu... ¿La quieres verdad?- Me miró sorprendido.- A Karin, quiero decir.- Él rió.

\- Mucho quieres saber ya, pero te diré que la relación barra afecto que tengo con ella es... Diferente, es como la relación que compartes con el simpático del grupo. Me reí a carcajadas, el simpático del grupo dice, qué risa de chico.

\- Entonces debes estar enamorado de ella.- el me miró sorprendido con la boca abierta, y al momento me puso cara como si sintiera ternura por mi, antes de levantarse me acarició el pelo.

\- No lo hagas Sakura, no te enamores de él.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Me quedé como un pasmarote allí sentada, pues íbamos mal, ya lo habia hecho. Al llegar de nuevo a la guarida, el portador del sharingan estaba en la puerta, sonreí, especial.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- El sonrió de lado.

\- Puede. ¿Que te hacia tanta gracia de Suigetsu?- Fíjate tu, sonreí socarrona.

\- Ahora resulta que el tiarron, indomable del grupo, es una cotilla mala.- Alzó una ceja, serio.

\- Suele tener la lengua muy larga.- Dijo, yo me reí.

\- Puede.- Le sonreí y me encamine dentro, vaya vaya...

* * *

 ** _Holaa!_**

 ** _espero que os guste!_**

 ** _unmuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

 ** _gracias por leer_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo ocho._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por la mañana me despertó Hinata. Antes de partir, Ino se puso al lado de Kakashi y habló.

\- Bueno Sakura, hoy tendremos el día libre.- Fruncí el ceño.- Hace muchos años que les convenzo para ir a un balneario y relajarnos un día, es tan satisfactorio.- Sonreí.

\- Me gusta el plan.- Dije, y cuando todos empezamos a andar alcancé a Hinata que iba andando sola.

-¿Estas bien?- Tenía los ojos hinchados y apagados, una pena, ya que normalmente sus ojos brillaban, y eran preciosos.

\- S-si...- Dijo sin mirarme.

\- Me da que tu piensas que lo que hizo Gaara entre vosotros fue para bien, todo lo contrario que Naruto.- Ella me miró.

\- Algo así...- Miró hacia Naruto que caminaba con Sasuke.- Lo q-que hizo, lo hizo por nuestro b-bien, ya que sino yo n-no estaría aquí.- Estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda.

\- Creo que es muy cabezón, pero debería entender tu punto de vista, así son las relaciones, creo.- Ella sonrió.

\- A-aquí van de otra m-manera Sakura... Va más allá de querer a la otra p-persona...- La vi entristecer y se me partió el alma, realmente no lo entendía porque no sabia que había pasado, pero no me gustaba verla triste.

\- Seguro que todo se puede arreglar.- Ella sonrió. Hacia media tarde llegamos a una pequeña aldea, el ambiente era festivo, parecía que celebraban alguna fiesta. Pasamos por la calle principal y nos desviamos de nuevo hacia el bosque, unas escaleras arriba y había unos preciosos baños termales.

\- Aquí es. Nos vemos luego.- Dijo Ino cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome dentro. Entramos dentro de las duchas, había muy pocas mujeres, contadas había tres, tanto Ino como Karin y Hinata se empezaron a desnudar y yo hice lo propio, me lié la toalla en el cuerpo y guardé mi ropa en la taquilla, después de reuní con las chicas y me senté al lado de Ino en uno de los banquitos, cogiendo la esponja y el cubo con agua y jabón, por fin una ducha en condiciones.

\- ¿Es bonito verdad?- Me preguntó Ino, yo asentí.

\- La verdad que vale la p-pena parar a-aquí... Al m-menos te sientes m-as limpia...- Yo me reí con las palabras de Hinata.

\- Pues si... Y el pueblo parece animado con la feria, podríamos bajar un rato luego.- Todas sonrieron asintiendome y Karin habló.

\- Por una vez te doy la razón frentona, así podré pedirle a Sasuke que me consiga un globo de esos que se pescan... Es tan bonito...- La miré y se había sonrojado, Ino se rió.

\- ¿Pero tu estas con el? Es decir, ¿El es capaz de hacer eso que seguro que lo ve ridículo, por alguien?- Pregunté, Ino y yo nos reímos.

\- Normalmente es Naruto y Suigetsu quien lo hace, no he visto a Sasuke conseguirlo nunca, bueno, ni dignarse ha intentarlo.- Comentó Ino, yo asentí y mire a Karin que no contestaba.

-¿Karin? No me has contestado.- Sonreí maliciosamente.

\- B-bueno, no exactamente tenemos algo...- Arquee una ceja.- El no se ha dado cuenta que me ama, y hasta que no se de cuenta pues no estaremos juntos, es de lógica.- Ino río a carcajadas.

-¿Y como sabes que te ama? ¿Te lo ha dicho?- Ino se secó las lagrimas de la risa mientras yo lo preguntaba.

-¡Que le va a decir a esta! No se lo cree ni ella.- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Cállate! Yo lo noto ¿vale? Aunque no me lo haya dicho.- La vi apurada y decidí callarme, riéndome.

\- Y-yo creo que S-Sasuke lo demostrara de o-otra manera...- Miramos a Hinata.

\- Yo también lo pienso.- Dijo Ino, me miró y sonrió, yo lo hice también, y no supe porque.

\- Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando eras pequeña?- Agradecí el cambio de tema, aunque un poco brusco, pero no quería seguir escuchando a Karin y su teoría de que el la amaba, me enfurecía solo de pensar que el podía amar a alguien distinto que no fuera yo... Que retorcida era a veces, me sorprendía de mi misma.

\- Pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho.- Ella frunció el ceño.- Quiero decir, no recuerdo nada anterior a los siete años... Y lo único que recordaba era que había vivido en un pueblo, pero al preguntarle a mi madre me dijo que habíamos vivido siempre en la ciudad.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Que raro.- Dijo Hinata.

-¿Sabes que recuerdo yo?- Miré a Ino.- Que tenía una amiga muy especial con el pelo rosa, como tu, pero se marchó, cuando éramos pequeñas, no recuerdo su cara, ni su voz, ni nada, solo que tenía el pelo rosa y la quería mucho.- La vi entristecerse.

\- Quizá esté por alguna parte, de viaje o en otra aldea.- Dijo Karin, Ino negó con la cabeza.

\- La he buscado, y preguntado en muchos sitios, y nadie ha visto nunca a una persona con el pelo rosa.- Me miró.

\- Quizá eres tu.- Alcé una ceja.

\- Ino.- Empecé.- Yo no puedo ser esa chica, yo tenía el pelo y los ojos negro, ha sido al venir aquí que me ha cambiado, y yo no recuerdo a nadie ni nada de aquí.- Excepto los sueños, que si que era extraño, pero memorias reales no tenía.

\- Claro.- Rió.- Que tonta...- Sonó triste, yo en mi mundo no tenía amigos reales, no me transmitían la confianza que puedes tener con un amigo, aún así, la entendía, debía de quererla mucho.

\- ¿Ya estáis?- Preguntó Karin, las tres asentimos y nos encaminamos a las piscinas de agua termal, una vez nos metimos Ino habló.

\- Ahora viene el mejor momento de todo el año...- Karin y Hinata se sonrojaron muchísimo.

-¿Porque?¿Y qué les pasa?- Oí la puerta y lo que vi confirmó todo, las palabras de Ino, y el sonrojo de Hinata y Karin. Ahí estaban los chicos, solo con la toalla en la cintura, solo miré el tiempo suficiente para verlos en general a todos y fijarme en uno, si, Sasuke, era un dios en todo su significado, mierda, me ardía la cara.

\- Ino... Son baños mixtos.- Ella rió.

\- Claro, no podemos estar separados, sería peligroso.- Yo me hundí más en el agua, que vergüenza. Los chicos llegaron hasta nosotras y se acomodaron.

-¿Que te parece Sakura?- Puse los ojos en blanco a la pregunta de Kakashi.

\- Supongo que bien.- No era capaz de alzar la vista.

\- Hemos p-pensado en ir esta n-noche a la feria...- Dijo Hinata.

\- Vosotras queréis los globitos...¿Verdad?- Dijo Suigetsu.- ¿Zanahoria quieres uno?- Le puso ojitos traviesos, yo me reí.

-¡Que voy a querer de ti nada!- Se acercó cariñosamente a Sasuke.- Sasuke... Tu me lo conseguirás...¿Verdad?- Sasuke puso cara de circunstancia, y apartó a Karin con toda la dignidad posible.

\- Apártate, Karin.- Naruto y Suigetsu rieron a carcajadas.

\- Yo no tengo a quien regalarle.- Mencionó Kakashi, yo reí.

\- Pues ya somos dos, a mi no me lo han regalado nunca.- Naruto bufó.

\- Yo no se que gracia le veis, es una chorrada.- Dijo el rubio, Hinata lo miró.

\- A-a mi me gusta...- Dijo ella, y el le asintió cariñosamente y le murmuró un, "lo se". Eran tan ideales el uno para el otro... Mientras los miraba note que alguien lo hacía conmigo, miré al rededor y vi los ojos de Sasuke clavados en mi, me apartó la mirada en seguida. La tarde pasó sin incidentes excepto por Suigetsu, que se intentó colar en el vestuario de las mujeres. De allí nos fuimos a la feria, Kakashi quería salir del pueblo para dormir en una guarida, así que fuimos directamente. Era un pueblo pescador muy bonito, bañado por el mar, hacia unos canales preciosos, y las casas blancas, adornadas con muchas flores y enredaderas.

\- Cogeros algo de comer, y lo comeremos en la guarida.- Casi no escuché a Kakashi del jaleo que había, entre la música y la gente, había mucho ruido. Unos cuantos bailes después, y con Ino y Hinata con su globito, entrábamos en la guarida. Nos sentamos en los sillones de un amplio comedor después de cenar, y durante la cena, tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke se habían ausentado, me extrañó bastante, pero no pregunté. Entrada la madrugada me desperté, y pasado un rato sin poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño, me levanté y me encaminé a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Encendí una pequeña luz, cogí el vaso con agua y miré por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior , era una noche de luna llena, muy bonita.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Me giré sobre saltada al oír esa voz.

\- Sasuke...- Me llevé la mano al pecho.- Que susto...- Reí.- No podía dormir.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Toma.- Lo miré a los ojos, y después a lo que llevaba en la mano.

\- No puede ser.- Lo miré sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Un globito! Pero...¿Cuando lo has conseguido?- Entonces caí, cuando se fue con Suigetsu. Me lancé a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte, unos segundos después y con un poco de torpeza, colocó sus manos en mi espalda, lo oí suspirar.

\- Tampoco lo veo tan ridículo conseguirlo.- Un momento, me separé de el un poco, eso lo había dicho yo esta tarde.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- El torció la boca en una sonrisa tan sexy... Además había colocado sus manos en mi cintura, de pronto los colores me subieron.

\- No exactamente.- Ladeó la cabeza, habría que creerle.

\- Muchas gracias... Es algo... Especial.- Dije, el subió la mano y me enseñó el globo. Era entero blanco con flores de cerezo rosas por todas partes.

\- Es precioso.- Se lo cogí de las manos, y me soltó la cintura, yo me alejé un paso atrás.- Lo vaciaré, así podré guardarlo siempre.

\- Sakura yo...- Lo vi tensarse, parecía que me quería decir algo, importante.

-¿Si?- Apreté el globo contra mi pecho con las dos manos, muy nerviosa.

Se acercó de nuevo acorralándome contra los muebles de aquella cocina, y puso ambas manos apoyadas al lado de mi cuerpo, tan cerca... Subí la mano y le acaricie la cara, y después el pelo, y el se acercó, a mi cuello, e inspiró, era la sensación más increíble que había sentido nunca.

\- Sakura, gracias.- Susurró en mi oído, y de golpe se separó y se fue, dejándome allí como un pasmarote, imposible de articular, ni palabras ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo nueve._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sakura, gracias.- Susurró en mi oído, y de golpe se separó y se fue, dejándome allí como un pasmarote, imposible de articular, ni palabras ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo._

Después de aquello, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, habíamos estado tan cerca... Y olía tan bien, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando me lo encontré por la mañana, yo le sonreí, y el ni siquiera me miró, ¿Era un anuncio de que lo nuestro era imposible? Suspiré.

\- Tienes cara de cansada.- Kakashi se puso a mi lado.

\- No he dormido mucho...- El sonrió bajo la mascara.

\- Este viaje será difícil Sakura, no dudes en consultarme dudas o si necesitas algo.- Lo miré cansada, y asentí.- ¿Tienes pensado que hacer?

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté.

\- Si vas a volver a tu mundo, o quedarte.- Miré en frente donde andaba Sasuke con Sai y Naruto. Volver seria la opción más lógica pero... Si me quedo...¿Que pasaría? Des de luego no veía a Sasuke en una relación con alguien, no creía que el pudiera llegarse a enamorar, y mucho menos estar con alguien, y sabia que lo que sentía por el, era muy fuerte, y esas situaciones al final me harían mucho daño, pero, por otra parte... Suspiré.

\- No lo se...- Lo miré.- Sinceramente no se que puedo conseguir en este mundo, sobre mi vida, me refiero, así que... Ya cuando llegue el momento se vera.

\- Tsunade estará encantada de enseñarte como médico.- De repente, al oír ese nombre, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, y las rodillas me fallaron.

" _-¿Que podemos hacer con ella?- Me miré los pies, debía ser pequeña, porque al alzar de nuevo la vista, todos los demás presentes eran el doble de altos que yo._

 _\- Tsunade... Quiero protegerla, sea como sea, no quiero que su vida acabe de esa manera.- Hablaba una rubia que me agarraba la mano bien fuerte. Miré hacia donde ella miraba... Esa mujer, Tsunade, era la jefa que había en la aldea de Sasuke. ¿Yo la conocía?_

 _\- Si la queréis llevar, habría que borrarle los recuerdos, y a mucha gente, incluida yo, si se supiese por alguien estaría muerta, Tsukase.- ¿Tsukase? ¿Mi madre? Miré a la mujer que me sostenía la mano, no se parecía nada a mi madre._

 _\- Haremos lo que sea.- Miré al hombre que hablaba, un pelirrojo que abrazaba a la rubia._

 _\- La perderéis.- Habló otro hombre con gorro y vestimentas blancas._

 _\- Yo como su padre prefiero que viva lejos, a perderla y que no viva más.- El hombre pelirrojo me cogió en brazos.- Mi flor de cerezo... Miré que me cogió el pelo... Era rosa._

 _\- Hazlo Tsunade, te salvo la vida cada dos por tres, esto me lo debes.- Dijo mi madre. Vi como mi padre asentía._

 _\- Está bien, hagamoslo.- Dijo la rubia."_

Desperté de golpe. La sombra de un árbol tapaba mi vista.

-¡Kakashi!- Gritó Naruto. Enfoqué a mi lado y vi que estaba en brazos de Sasuke, y al lado suyo, los demás.

\- Has despertado al fin...¡Que susto frentona!- Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Cuanto rato he estado dormida?- Me sacudí las ropas.

\- A-Apenas cinco m-minutos.- Dijo Hinata.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó en seguida Kakashi cuando llegó a mi. Creo que debería contárselo, quizá sabría el porque de muchas cosas, y yo también.

\- Kakashi... Tengo que hablar contigo.- El me miró un instante y asintió. Cuando iba a comenzar a andar una mano me agarró el brazo, me giré, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, y sabia lo que quería, quería estar presente y saber que tenía que hablar con el. No me quedó más remedio, lo veía preocupado, así que asentí. Me soltó el brazo y me siguió, una vez apartados de todos Kakashi se apoyó en un árbol y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Media hora después les había contado que me pasaba cuando caía desplomada, lo de esta vez, lo que me pasó la primera vez en casa de Sasuke, las sospechas de Ino, y la visión que acababa de tener.

\- Creo que es como que yo ya pertenecía a este mundo, y por lo que contaban mis padres y Tsunade, me mandaron a este para evitarme algo, pero ese algo no lo dicen, se borró mi propio recuerdo a todo el mundo incluido a mis padres, por eso quizá en el otro mundo hay gente como Sasuke, o Ino, por eso tengo esas visiones, o los sueños... Porque mi mente ya no quiera retener esos recuerdos- Kakashi me miró.

\- Bien.- Dijo Kakashi.- Hablaré con Tsunade, de momento seguiremos el viaje como antes, cuando tenga noticias hablaremos.- Yo asentí y él se retiró de nosotros.

\- Quizá te querían librar del sacrificio.- Miré a Sasuke.

-¿Porque? Hablaban de morir, y todas las chicas inclusive yo, de momento, estamos vivas, no tiene sentido, además vosotros... ¿Me lo diríais no? Ni esto se relacionara con la muerte, ¿Verdad?

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó Ino, de sopetón apareciendo a mi lado. - Si gracias, solo cansada.- Le sonreí. Cuando llegó la noche me hicieron descansar pronto, así, que cuando llegó la madrugada no podía dormir, demasiadas cosas en un día, me levanté y fui a la cocina a por un poco de agua pero vi que la luz estaba encendida, y cuando iba a entrar, escuché a Karin.

\- ... espero que si.- Era Karin.

\- Zanahoria, eres muy mala mujer.- Rió Suigetsu.

\- Lo digo en serio,¿Vale? Esa tipa me está quitando a Sasuke en mis narices.- Casi me río.

-¿Como te lo va a quitar si nunca ha sido tuyo?- Rió Suigetsu.

\- ¡Cállate tiburón! De todas formas prefiero que sirva para el sacrificio y haga algo productivo entregando su vida a cambio de nuestra paz, lo estoy deseando.- Me tapé la boca. ¿Cómo?

\- A mi me cae bien, no me gustaría verla morir... Ella dice que debe haber otra forma.- Dios mío... En eso consistía el sacrificio...

\- Esa dice muchas cosas pero me tiene ya harta con el royo de los sueños y vis...- No me quedé a escucharlo. Ni siquiera fui a por mis cosas, salí pitando de aquel sitio, y de esas personas que me llevaban a mi muerte. Ahora lo entendía, el porque no me aclaraban bien bien lo que era el viaje, el porque Gaara me pidió que me quedara con el... Gaara... El me salvaría, debía ir con el. Aunque también me arriesgaba a que todo fuera mentira, y quisiera lo mismo que este grupo, aún así, era la mejor opción. Había confiado tanto en ellos, en Ino, Kakashi... Todos, y Sasuke... Qué horror... Justo esta misma tarde se lo había preguntado, tantas veces, para nada. Debía huir rápido, antes de que alguien me descubriera, si me encontraban estaría perdida y no tendría oportunidad de escaparme. Salí de la guarida y empecé a correr, de pronto al lado de un lago por el que debía pasar, me encontré con Ino.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.- Yo la miré e intente aparentar normalidad aun con la respiración agitada.

\- N-no podía dormir y bueno...- Me tartamudeó la voz. Mierda.

\- Lo sabes...- Frunció el ceño.

\- Yo... Yo...- Empecé a llorar.- No quiero morir Ino... No quiero... Yo...

\- Huye.- Miré de nuevo a Ino con extrañeza, parecía aliviada de que lo supiera al fin.

-¿Porque?- Me mordí el labio.

\- Aunque aún no lo sepamos ninguna de las dos, nos une algo grande y fuerte Sakura, quiero saber más de ti, quiero compartir peleas y fiestas, si realmente eres tan especial, y te relaciona tanto con tu otro mundo y este significa que podrías servir de verdad en ese estúpido sacrificio... Y morir.- Me quedé pasmada, era cierto que en mi mundo Ino era mi mejor amiga, desde bien pequeñas habíamos ido juntas... Pero esta Ino... Con ella había experimentado una sensación especial... Mucho mas que con la de mi mundo, más allá que cualquiera.

\- Vete ya, seguramente Sasuke estará rondando por aquí buscándote.- Me secó las lagrimas y me tendió una cinta roja de su pelo.

\- Gracias Ino, la llevaré siempre.- La abracé.

-¿Nos veremos algún día?- Me preguntó. Me separé de ella.

\- Voy con Gaara, el me dará una oportunidad, así que supongo que si.- Ella alzó las cejas.

\- Seguro que si... Aunque algunos les moleste, es lo mejor.- Fruncí el ceño. ¿A quién se refería? Iba a abrir la boca cuando me empujó.

\- ¡Suerte frentona!- La miré extrañada pero decidí marchar antes de que alguien me descubriera.

* * *

.

 _ **muchas gracias por leer, espero los review para leeros vuestras sensaciones.!**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo diez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Corrí todo lo que pude y más, paré un segundo a descansar y me fijé que en poco rato amanecería, tenía poco tiempo para llegar hasta la villa de la arena, había estado toda la noche corriendo, y aún así sabia que un día de viaje, por lo menos tenía, y también sabia que me alcanzarían en cuanto vieran que yo no estaba, aún así quise intentarlo, era la única posibilidad de sobrevivir, paré a reponer un poco de chakra, ya que lo estaba usando para aguantar más corriendo y para ir mas rápido. El segundo día de trayecto, después de asumir que estarían buscándome, pero de que quiza Ino les haya entretenido un poco, llegué al desierto, y ya no podía más, estaba agotada tanto física, como mentalmente, caí de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerza, estaba perdida, deshidratada y sin chakra.

¿Hola?.- Miré arriba, dos, lo que parecían ninjas, encima de caballos, pero estos caballos...

-¿Son de arena?- Uno de ellos rió.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó el otro.

\- Vengo en busca de Gaara, soy Sakura, la chica del sacrificio.- Los dos fruncieron el ceño extrañados y se miraron.

-¿Porque lo buscas?- Me preguntó el de las marcas moradas.

\- Me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda que lo buscara...- Antes de continuar me vino el sofocón de que estaba de nuevo sola.- Acabo de saber en que consiste el sacrificio...- El chico de las marcas lilas bajó del caballo y me tendió una botella de agua.

-¿No sabias en que consistía?- Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y bebí agua. - Sube, te llevaré a la villa, soy Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara.- Sonreí, le di las gracias y me dejé ayudar por el, aunque no sabia si debía confiar, podría ser mentira y ser unos secuestradores.

Una hora después supe que realmente era su hermano, ya que llegamos a la aldea, esos caballos volaban casi por la arena de aquel desierto.

\- Te llevaré a tu habitación, allí tienes ropa limpia, cuando estés, baja las escaleras, la segunda puerta a mano derecha, es el despacho de Gaara.- Asentí no muy convencida, mientras me llevaba por los pasillos y escaleras del recinto donde hacia poco había estado.

Antes de darme cuenta estábamos parados en frente de una puerta.- Aquí es, ¡Nos vemos luego!- Le sonreí.- Por cierto.- Lo miré.- Estamos encantados de que estés aquí.- Asentí y entré rápido a la habitación.

La estancia en si era bonita, a pesar de estar en el desierto, había un precioso florero con unas flores enormes y bonitas, una cama al lado de la ventana y a los pies de esta, un ventanal con un balcón, un escritorio en frente, un armario enorme, y por ultimo a su lado una puerta, la abrí, era el lavabo.

Volví a la habitación, abrí el ventanal, salí al balcón y me asomé, la verdad que las vistas eran bonitas, daban a todo el pueblo, e incluso más allá de el.

Volví dentro, me pasó por la cabeza el porque estaba aquí, pero antes de pensarlo me metí en la bañera a ducharme, y ahí no lo pude evitar...

Me desplomé como no lo había hecho antes, dolía, mucho, la sensación de quererles ayudar y ni siquiera iban con la verdad, me lo habían ocultado como sabandijas, y yo me había creído toda esa bondad que transmitían sus ojos, y al final, era todo mentira... Bajé las escaleras ataviada con una especie de kimono corto, color granate, unas mallas negras y los zapatos ninjas. Dudé antes de abrir, pero al final me armé de valor y llamé a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- Abrí la puerta con cuidado. El despacho de Gaara era casi idéntico al de Tsunade, solo que ordenado. El pelirrojo estaba enfrascado en sus papeles y ni siquiera me vio. Sin mirarme habló.-¿Que desea?- Estuve a punto de reír, pero no tuve ni siquiera ganas.

\- Hola Gaara...- El levantó la vista rápidamente y alzó las cejas, creo que estaba asimilando que yo estuviera allí de verdad.

\- ¿Sakura?- Sonreí.

\- Así me llamo.- Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de la silla en mi busca, me abrazó en cuanto llegó a mi.

\- Eres tu de verdad.- Se separó de mi y me sonrió.- Pero...¿Que haces aquí?¿Como has llegado?- Me acompañó cogiéndome de la cintura hasta la silla que había delante de su escritorio, me senté y el hizo lo mismo en la de al lado.

\- Me ha traído tu hermano Kankuro, me encontró en el desierto.- El frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que demonios haces aquí sola?¿Y el grupo?- Intenté reprimir las lágrimas, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no pude, lloré tapándome la cara con las manos, oí como Gaara acercaba la silla y me ponía una mano en la nuca y me atraía a su hombro, realmente notaba que era apoyo de verdad. Cuando por fin logré parar, el se separó.

\- L-lo se todo... Bueno, todo lo que se tenía que saber hace bastante tiempo...- Lo vi arrugar la frente.

-¿Y como te has enterado?- No era tonto como para saber que alguien me lo habría dicho.

\- Me levanté de madrugada porque no podía dormir, y... Escuché a Karin decirlo.- El suspiró.

\- Me alegro.- Lo miré cuando lo dijo.- Así has conseguido salvarte.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Gracias Gaara, te debo la vida.- El negó con la cabeza.

\- Tienes algo especial, como persona y como ninja médico, no podía hacerte eso.- Tragué saliva.

\- Me tienes que contar todo Gaara, necesito saber de que va todo esto.- El asintió lentamente.

\- Supongo que sabrás algo,¿Te leíste el pergamino?- Yo asentí.- Bien... Pues todo empezó cuando el pergamino apareció en la villa de la hoja después de eso empezaron las catástrofes en los pueblos cercanos, al principio no lo relacionamos, pero después tras leernos e investigar el pergamino a fondo, vimos que era cierto, y cuando apareció el amuleto en casa del Hokage empezamos a viajar a tu mundo y a traer a chicas como tú para emprender el viaje.- Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y porque chicas?- Pregunté.

\- Buena pregunta, porque al final del pergamino pone "ella traerá la paz y la verdad". Así que dedujimos que tenían que ser chicas.- Ladeé la cabeza, parecía un cuento chino que costaba de creer.

-¿Y no habéis pensado que quizá tiene otro significado?- Gaara suspiró.

\- Hemos buscado muchísimo significados, incluso los sabios del pueblo estudiaron el pergamino y dijeron que tenía que ser así.- Suspiré.

\- Gaara... ¿Porque has querido salvarme?- El suspiró, era una pregunta que tenía hace mucho tiempo en mente.

\- No pienses mal Sakura, no quiero que pienses que esto lo hago porque me he enamorado de ti o porque siento algo diferente a lo que es la amistad, mi corazón no está hecho para amar a nadie, pero sí que es verdad que tú trasmites algo especial a la gente, a mi, y ese algo especial es lo que me hizo querer salvarte. Además he hablado con Tsunade, y tienes un potencial muy grande para ser médico.- En parte me sentí aliviada.

-¿Y porque debo casarme?- El rió.

\- Porque así eres alguien "importante" entre comillas, ya que si no eres mi esposa o esposa de alguien de este mundo, eres como una cualquiera y nadie te protegerá, sin embargo si te casas conmigo todo el mundo te respetará y protegerá. Y supongo que yo soy el único que te ha pedido matrimonio,¿Verdad?- Reí y asentí.

\- Muchas gracias Gaara, te agradezco todo esto.- El teléfono de la estancia sonó.

\- Discúlpame.- Yo asentí, y me asomé en los grandes ventanales, era un pueblo muy bonito, pero muy monocromático.

\- Hola... ¿De verdad?... Bien... Bien... Pues prepararlo todo, no quería hacerlo pero no me queda otro remedio... Si, lo se... Muy bien... Gracias, adiós.- Lo miré.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Le pregunté, el suspiró.

\- Vienen hacia aquí, te vienen a buscar.- Fruncí el ceño.

\- Seguiremos adelante,¿Verdad?- Apreté los puños.

\- Si, pero mi plan era firmar los papeles y ya está, de esta manera habrá que hacer la ceremonia.- Me reí.

\- Mi vida va de bodas...- Gaara me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Ve a descansar, y baja cuando quieras comer, solo tienes que pedirlo.- Lo abracé.

\- Muchas gracias Gaara...- Me acompañó a la puerta y cerré cuando salí, me encaminé a mi habitación.

Me venían a buscar... Seguramente Ino se lo había contado todo... Claro, como no me iba a traicionar... Me tumbé en la cama, y justo después llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y abrí. Una chica rubia con coletas me recibía con una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Sasuke.

\- Hola Sakura, soy Temari, la hermana de Gaara,¿Puedo pasar?- Parpadee y asentí.- Me habían dicho que eras muy guapa, la verdad que no se equivocaban.

-¿Quién?- Pregunté. Ella rió.

\- Algunos chicos de la aldea. Toma, te traigo esto.- Miré lo que llevaba en la mano, un sencillo y bonito vestido blanco, y corto, con escote en corazón, y una corona de flores blancas.

\- Que bonito.- Lo cogí y lo colgué en el armario.

\- Te dejo descansar. Hasta mañana.- Y se fue. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, segunda vez vestida de blanco... Y así, caí en los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

.

 _ **GRacias por leeer**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_ a


	11. Chapter 11

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo once.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

- _Te dejo descansar. Hasta mañana.- Y se fue. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, segunda vez vestida de blanco... Y así, caí en los brazos de morfeo..._

Por la mañana me desperté justo al amanecer, me duché y bajé a desayunar con Gaara, era muy agradable pasar ratos con el, era alguien con mucho mundo y mil cosas que contar.

\- Sakura, debemos hablar de algo.- Me levanté de la mesa con el un poco preocupada, y lo acompañé, llegamos a una puerta de madera, y el la abrió. Me quedé pasmada con lo que vi, un oasis en medio de aquel edificio, todo lleno de palmeras, árboles, y en medio, una playa redonda de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas.

\- Que bonito, parece increíble que aquí haya esto.- El sonrió.

\- Es un trocito de paz, en este mundo.- Asentí.- Debo hablarte de lo que pasó con Naruto, creo que lo debes saber.- Reí y me senté en un banco.

\- Por fin, estoy ansiosa.- El se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

\- Un año el objeto que selecciona a las chicas a las que deben ir a buscar para hacer el sacrificio, como tu, seleccionó a Hinata, al principio todo fue muy dudoso, ya que nunca había salido alguien de este mundo, y menos de la villa de la hoja, yo en ese momento, me acababan de nombrar tanto Kazekage, como honorable y capitán en guerra, y tenía mucha presión por parte de todo este mundo.- Fruncí el ceño atenta.- En vez de defenderla y buscar otra solución, o simplemente esperar otro año, obligué a Hinata a pasar por ello, ya que en el consejo se me echaron encima, pero pasaban los días del viaje, y me arrepentí, porque todo el mundo me cuestionaba, y me di cuenta, que hiciera lo que hiciera, no llueve a gusto de todos, y la única manera entonces de salvarla... Era casándola conmigo... Pero sin saberlo, le hice mas daño a Naruto, dos veces, ya que ellos ya estaban juntos.- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero no lo sabias, y querías salvarla, no es justo.- El sonrió.

\- Es cierto que Hinata me defiende... Pero Naruto...- Suspiró.

\- Naruto es un cabezón... Se enfada con ella cada vez que saca el tema.- Le vi entristecer.

\- Y me imagino que tendré el mismo problema con Sasuke, si ya de por si me odiaba.

\- ¿Como? -¿Porque?- El me sonrió y se levantó.

\- Debemos prepararnos, no creo que tarden más allá de un día, hemos de estar listos.- Me levanté con el, y asentí. Pensé mucho en las palabras de Gaara... Sasuke, realmente lo echaba de menos, y por mas que lo pensaba, no entendía que demonios pretendía con su comportamiento hacia mi... ¿Y cómo reaccionaría cuando lo tuviese delante? ¿Sería capaz de mirarlo?

Por la tarde Gaara me enseñó el laboratorio, la biblioteca y las demás estancias de aquella torre. Por la noche, cenamos y me eché en la cama pronto, estaba cansada, especialmente mentalmente, cuando me quité la ropa para ponerme un pijama, cayó al suelo algo, lo miré y lo cogí rápido, era el globito ya sin agua que me había regalado Sasuke, vaya, pensé que estaba con las demás cosas, que por cierto se quedaron allí. Me acurruqué en la cama y me puse al lado el globo, y me dormí en seguida. Un golpe en la ventana me despertó. Vi una sombra entrar en la habitación, y saqué el kunai de debajo de la almohada, me puse en posición de defensa encima de la cama.

-¿Quién hay?- Dije alerta, pero no veía a nadie en la oscuridad, bajé despacio de la cama y fui hasta la pared para buscar el enchufe. Cuando casi lo tenía, vi un destello rojo entre la oscuridad, y un segundo después, tenía las manos por encima de mi cabeza y el kunai en el suelo, iba a gritar, pero aquel olor... Poco a poco la luna hizo su trabajo y conseguí distinguir esos ojos que antes eran rojos, cambiándolos por un negro infinito. - Sasuke...¿Eres tu verdad?- Supongo que, que me apretara mas fuerte las manos significaba un si.

\- Mierda Sakura...- Lo oí decir, si que era el sin duda, ahora lo veía con mas claridad y su voz la distinguiría entre millones.-¿Porque con el?¿Porque mierda te quedas aquí con el?- Eso me enfadó. -¿Pero tu que crees? Que iba a seguir con vosotros, contigo,¿Y que me llevaras a mi muerte?¿Es eso?- Me zafé de su agarre y encendí la lamparilla. Se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Fruncí el ceño, Ino no había soltado prenda,¿Como puede ser?

\- Que mas da... Me habéis engañado, ¿Y aún así tienes el valor de preguntarme aun porque vengo?- Yo flipaba en colores.

\- Te prometí que no te pasaría nada...- Reí levemente.

-¿Y como te voy a creer si no me cuentas siquiera que el sacrificio era mo...- Antes de poder acabar la frase se lanzó a mis labios, oh dios, era la mejor sensación del universo, jadee para tomar aire y me soltó las manos, una la apoyó al lado de mi cabeza, y con la otra me sujetó la cintura presionándome con su cuerpo en la pared, yo no me quedé quieta y le pasé las manos por la nuca agarrándole el pelo, el gruñó en mi boca y me alzó las piernas, las enrollé en su cintura, y se pegó mas, no le debería pesar mucho porque con una mano me agarró el culo y con la otra me tocaba de la espalda al vientre por debajo de mi camiseta, que ya de por si no ayudaba porque se había levantado del ajetreo, colamos la lengua en la boca del otro al mismo tiempo, yo me moría de placer y por lo que notaba en mi entrepierna, supe que Sasuke también, al notarlo, empecé a moverme para pegarme mas a el, gruñó, y de pronto se separó de mis labios, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, aun sujetándome en el aire, y agachó la cabeza. Lo oía respirar muy fuerte, haciendo suspiros.

\- No lo hagas... No me hagas esto...- Susurró. Yo lo aparté de golpe empujándolo.

\- ¿A que esterabais a decírmelo? ¿Eh?- Las lagrimas vinieron a mi, lloraba delante suyo si, aun así ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.- Confié en ti ciegamente, te conté todo lo que querías saber y todo lo que me pasaba, y aun así...- Me giré para no mirarlo.- Vete.

Estaba empapada en sudor cuando desperté, mierda. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿De verdad había venido Sasuke? Fui al lavabo y me lavé la cara, me miré al espejo, un sueño demasiado real, debía ser eso, un sueño, pero no recuerdo volver a la cama... Durante toda mi vida había tenido sueños, los recordaba casi todos, pero esto...

Me levanté la camiseta, tenía marcas, ¿Era real? ¿Sasuke había estado aquí? Las marcas podrían ser del pijama, pero, sentía su tacto, su olor, todo. Aún así... Si el hubiese estado aquí, en la villa se sabría, y dudo que Gaara, por la hora que era no me hubiese dicho nada, me asomé al balcón, todo en orden, ni mas, ni menos vigilancia, definitivamente, había sido un sueño.

Bajé a desayunar y me encontré con Gaara leyendo unos pergaminos.

\- Buenos días,¿Qué tal has dormido?- Bufé.

\- Mal... Oye Gaara, se que va a sonar un poco raro pero...¿Sasuke ha estado en la villa esta noche?- El alzó ambas cejas.

\- Que yo sepa no...¡Hayao!- Un ninja apareció a su lado, de la nada, yo me asusté. -¿Ha entrado alguien que no sea de la villa esta noche?- El ninja lo miró.

\- No Kazekage, todo ha estado tranquilo y en orden.- El me miró y asentí.

\- Vale, gracias.- Y tal como vino se fue.-¿Que ha pasado?- Me sonrojé hasta las puntas del pelo.

\- N-nada...- Y desviando el tema.- Tengo que contarte algo acerca de mi.- Gaara me miró dejando el café en la mesa.- Veras, creo que yo ya estaba en este mundo, siempre he tenido sueños acerca de este mundo, y cuando llegue, ya conocía a Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sasuke, en mi mundo tenían las personalidades cambiadas, ademas reconozco varios sitios, y cuando llegué aquí, he tenido desmayos que se convertían en visiones, con Tsunade, con Itachi... No se, por lo que he podido saber, mis padres me mandaron al otro mundo para librarme supongo del sacrificio, también incumbía a Tsunade, pero no he hablado con ella, y a Kakashi no le da mas detalles, a no ser que me lo estén ocultando, que tampoco me extrañaría nada visto lo visto.- Su cara era un poema.

\- ¿Te parece que lo hablemos después?- Es mucho que asimilar, y tambien me gustaria hablar con Tsunade.- Cogí una tostada y me levanté.

\- Claro, gracias. Dije, ya mas tranquila de contárselo a alguien que de verdad me ayudaría.

\- Estate preparada, en poco te iré a buscar.- Yo asentí de espaldas.

Ahora si que estaba confirmado que había sido un sueño, pues que decepción, tenia ganas de soltarle todo lo que pensaba. Llegué a mi habitación y me peiné un poco el pelo, me lo dejé liso como siempre y me puse una tiara de flores blancas.

Gaara me vino a buscar un rato después y fuimos donde nos recibió la otra vez, estaba todo adornado y estaba lleno de ancianos y ninjas. - Es el consejo, y un poco de seguridad.- Me lo dijo susurrando. Yo sonreí.-¿Estás preparada? Porque ya están aquí.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaa_**

 ** _gracias por leeeeeeer_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo doce._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

\- Tranquila.- Me apretó el hombro por que estaba temblando.- Sabes que tendrás que explicárselo ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero no les tengo miedo ninguno. Me traicionaron, que menos que explicarme en que consistía ¿No?- Lo miré. El asintió.

\- Es extraño, normalmente el primer día de viaje se os dice en que consiste el sacrificio, ya que en el pergamino no lo aclara bien.- Asentí.- Pasa.

Entré en el salón todo decorado de flores blancas y rosas y una alfombra larguísima que llevaba a un altar arriba de unas escaleras.

\- Que bonito Gaara.- Me sonrió.- ¿Quien es toda esta gente?

\- Es el consejo, y un poco de seguridad, piensa que ellos vienen a llevarte con ellos si o si, y ahí es cuando entras tu.- Me lo dijo susurrando. Yo sonreí.

-¿Estás preparada? Porque ya están aquí. Yo asentí sonriendo, pero como un flan.

-¡Gaara! - Nos giramos al oír ese grito.-¿Porque mierda te la has llevado?- Bramó Naruto, yo miré a Gaara, que justo me miró. Varios de los AMBU de la arena se pusieron delante de ellos.

\- Esto es ilegal Kazekage... Se te va a caer el pelo.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Os equivocáis.- Dije yo, cortando a Kakashi. Gaara me puso una mano en el hombro que agradecí, porque me temblaban las piernas, no quería mirar a Sasuke, aun habiendo sido un sueño, me daba mucha vergüenza.- Lo sé todo, lo del sacrificio. Me ibais a llevar a mi muerte.- Apreté los puños.

\- Se lo has contado, traidor.- Dijo Naruto.

\- No Naruto el no me ha contado nada, escuché a Karin y Suigetsu hablar la otra noche acerca de ello, resulta que a Karin le resulta una buena idea que conmigo se cumpla el sacrificio. Así que me vine por mi propio pie.- Me atreví a mirar a Sasuke, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, tenía una expresión que no le había visto nunca... Como odio. Ella bajo la vista. Todos la miraron.

\- ¿Es cierto Karin?- Preguntó Sai.

\- Bueno yo... Si.- La miré, no me daba ninguna pena.

\- Después hablaremos.- Le dijo a Kakashi. No lo miraba pero lo noté, Sasuke dio un paso adelante, pero mi voz lo paró.

\- No lo hagas.- Dije. Lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese rato. Me sorprendió no ver su típica expresión con el ceño fruncido, su cara era serena, me mordí el labio, quería abrazarlo, de verdad que si, Gaara notó mi nerviosismo y me apretó el hombro.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Sakura?¿Aunque sea después?- Dijo Kakashi. Lo miré. Y miré a Gaara que sonrió.

\- Kakashi, por supuesto, yo no quiero retenerla, es más, quiero que lleve la vida que quiera, si os quiere ver, que os vea, si quiere salir de la aldea que salga, yo solo quiero cuidarla, no secuestrarla.- Yo le sonreí, y miré a Kakashi que asintió.- Si nos disculpáis...

Vi que Gaara me ofrecía el brazo y lo acepté, me di la vuelta con el, cogido del brazo y tenté a darme la vuelta, pero no lo hice, esta era la única manera de vivir. Después del enlace, y de firmar los papeles, muy sencillo por eso, Gaara me dijo que fuera al jardín, que allí me esperaba Kakashi, le dije que me acompañara pero tuvo que quedarse con el consejo, y que regresara cuando acabase. Abrí lentamente el portón del jardín, vi a Kakashi contemplando un sauce llorón, me acerqué y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, se giró hacia mi.

\- Estás muy guapa, mejor que la primera vez que te vi, aquella vez estabas bastante... Echa un guiñapo.- Reí.-¿Sabes con que intenciones venia?- Entré dentro de las hojas de aquel árbol.

\- A convencerme de que siguiera el viaje, supongo.- Dentro de aquel árbol había un banco, increíble. Me senté en el y Kakashi lo hizo a mi lado.

\- En principio si.- Lo miré.

-¿Ahora ya no?- El rió.

\- No Sakura... Son muchos años haciendo ese viaje, cada año lo mismo, chicas muertas de miedo, cuando se encuentran la verdad... Es horroroso, no sabes el alivio que me daba cuando no ocurría. Y de pronto, llegas tu, dispuesta a saber y saber, y a luchar por tu vida, casándote con alguien a quien no conoces, te admiro Sakura. Se que con Gaara estarás bien, pero sufrirás el dolor de las desgracias... Es una pena.- Suspiró.

\- No me voy a sentir culpable Kakashi, sigo pensando que debe haber otra manera.- El negó con la cabeza.

\- No era mi intención, lo siento.- El se levantó, yo lo hice también.- Espero que te vaya todo bien, de corazón.- Lo abracé.- Por cierto Tsunade cree que el pergamino habla de ti, y de las suposiciones y sueños que tienes, espera encontrar algo en claro pronto.

\- Si, Gaara quiere hablar con ella también, a ver si entre todos podemos averiguarlo de una vez que es lo que pasa.- Dije. - Nos veremos,¿Verdad?- El rió y asintió. Cruzó el jardín y cerró la puerta cuando salió. Lo noté aun sin haberlo visto.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Me giré a tiempo para ver a Sasuke bajar del árbol.

\- Acompañaba a Kakashi.- Ya.-

\- Pues se ha ido ya.- El se acercó, dios, las imágenes de la noche anterior me vinieron a la cabeza.-

\- Lo sé.- Bajé la cabeza, debía preguntárselo, que me afectara tanto, siendo un sueño no era normal.

\- ¿Estuviste anoche en mi habitación?- Lo miré, el alzó ambas cejas.

\- Anoche aun no habíamos llegado a la villa.- Definitivamente, estaba loca, y demasiado me afectó ese sueño. Pasó por mi lado. Yo me quedé en el sitio bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Deseando que me dijera algo.

\- Sakura...-Me giré hacia el, esperando que hablara. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a andar.- Si no te dije nada...- Dilo, vamos, convenceme de que no querías esto igual que yo.- Que te vaya todo bien.- Se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Yo me di la vuelta para no verle marchar. Oí la puerta cerrarse, ahora si que se había acabado todo. Unos minutos más tarde salí yo en dirección al salón donde estaba Gaara. Lo encontré justo en la puerta, supongo que iría a buscarme para ver que todo estaba bien. Bajé la cabeza, me agaché y junte las rodillas con mis manos que tapaban mi cara.

-¿Duele verdad?- Yo asentí y me destapé la cara

\- No creo que lo vuelva a ver...- El suspiró. Y con ese silencio supe que me dio la razón, empezaba una etapa nueva en mi vida, una que yo no había ni planeado ni esperado...

\- A veces tenemos que dejarlo ir para que vuelva.- Me dijo.

\- Pero el se ha ido solo, yo solo quería que me dijera que no quería esto, al igual que yo.- Gaara me hizo sentarme en la butaca del salón.

\- Si te deja ir es que es muy tonto, aun así, pueden haber muchos motivos para lo que ha hecho, no te enfades, no consigues nada, intenta habituarte aquí, y vivir una nueva vida, cualquier cosa que quieras me la puedes pedir, estaré a tu disposición.- Bajé la cabeza.

\- Gracias esposo.- Nos reímos.

\- De nada, esposa.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Asentí.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa de mi vida, queriendo saber de mi futuro y de mi pasado.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Aquí un marido como Gaara plis!. ;)_**

 ** _gracias por leeer!_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo trece._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Empezaba una etapa nueva en mi vida, una que yo no había ni planeado ni esperado...

La vida en la villa de la arena era entretenida, Gaara tenía una estupenda biblioteca y un gran laboratorio para perfeccionar las técnicas curativas al lado de sus mejores médicos.

Eran gente muy amable, pero muy seria, no les hacían gracia las bromas, y mucho menos se tomaban descansos, era muy agotador a veces.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la boda, y aun no me atrevía a salir por las calles de la villa, aunque Gaara me dijera que era bueno que la gente me viera, también sabían lo que yo era, una especie de interesada que se había casado con su jefe, y que no tenía ni idea de ser nada productivo para ellos, lo entendía.

Respecto a Gaara, era un esposo maravilloso, compartíamos el desayuno, la comida, la cena, parecíamos una pareja normal. Yo me había volcado en el, que menos, me había dado una oportunidad para vivir, y descubrí que a mi me trataba diferente de los demás.

Había veces que me iba a estudiar a su despacho con el, y cuando alguien entraba y le daba malas noticias o diciéndole que había salido algo mal, se convertía en una especie de Belcebú, y se le pasaba cuando el susodicho ninja salía por la puerta, pobrecitos. Además habíamos adquirido una confianza increíble, y me llevaba bien con los hermanos, especialmente con Temari, que además había descubierto que su marido era un ninja de la villa de la hoja, Shikamaru, que era muy listo, y compartíamos muchas veces discusiones sanas sobre varios temas.

Ese día me aburría en la biblioteca, era el día de fiesta de los demás médicos, así que fui al despacho de Gaara. Llamé a la puerta.

Adelante.- Me asomé sonriente, pero al ver la expresión de Gaara me preocupé.

-¿Que pasa?- Llegué rápidamente a la silla que él había puesto para mi a su lado. El suspiró, y se masajeo la sien.

\- El país vecino de la luna... Ha sido arrasado...- Me tapé la boca con las manos.

-¿Porque?- El me miró.

\- Es la desgracia de este año...- Cerré los ojos, y los volví a abrir.

\- ¿Que significa que ha sido arrasada?¿Que ha pasado?- El me miró de nuevo, con expresión preocupado.

\- Destruyen casas, bosques, calles, inunda el pueblo, y se llevan muchas vidas...- Me tapé la boca con las manos.- Además los bandidos se aprovechan, y atracan a personas, casas y tiendas.

\- Es horrible... Hemos de ir... Habrá muchos heridos, necesitarán ayuda.- El asintió.

\- Está todo listo, lo que no se si estas preparada para ver tal masacre Sakura... No quiero que lo pases mal. - Fruncí el ceño.

\- Lo pasare peor si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, soy medico Gaara, para mi es una responsabilidad...- El asintió.

\- Sakura, no quiero que te sientas culpable de esto.- Me paré a pensar, ahora que lo decía, es cierto, perfectamente podría ser yo la culpable.

\- Si yo hubiera servido de sacrificio... ¿Esto habría pasado?- Le pregunté.

\- En el hipotético caso de que hubieras servido.- Contestó.

\- Sí.- Le dije. EL suspiró.

\- Pues no lo se seguro, igual que no sabemos que es lo que conlleva que pase lo que pase, porque en si nadie lo origina, nadie sabe nada... Es hablar por hablar.- Me dijo.

\- Está bien, iré.- El asintió.

\- Bien, prepárate, ve con los médicos de la villa a coger provisiones.- Asentí casi fuera del despacho, estaba claro que él ya tenía en mente que yo diría de ir. Era consciente, de todo lo que ahora me recriminaba la gente, cuando me miraba.

El pequeño trayecto de la casa del Kazekage al hospital, apenas cinco minutos, fueron suficientes para que la palabra culpable, resonara en mi cabeza. Aún así, nadie dijo nada, estaba bajo guardia y custodia de su jefe, y en cierto modo debían aceptarlo, aunque solo les faltara pancartas de acusación hacia mi.

Un rato después, estaba todo preparado. Anduve al lado de Gaara por la villa junto a todos los ninjas, tanto médicos como normales, ya que los saqueadores irían a por casas y comercios de aquella, ahora devastada villa.

Un día después de partir de la villa de la arena, llegamos a las afueras de aquel país. A lo lejos vi que llovía, mucho, era una escena muy triste. Al ver que nadie se movía para entrar le pregunté a Gaara.

-¿A que esperamos?- El me miró.

\- A la villa de la hoja.- Me sorprendí, claro, ellos también eran una villa cercana, y con ninjas muy poderosos... Como no iban a venir. Yo asentí.

Poco después oí un murmullo. Me giré. Allí estaban todos, mirándome, muy serios, excepto Ino, que me sonreía y avanzó hasta abrazarme.

\- ¡Hola frentona!- La recibí encantada.

\- Hola Ino...- Le dije triste, ya que tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo me odiaba, y pensaban que era mi culpa todo lo que había pasado.

\- No pienses eso.- La miré.- No es tu culpa.

\- Gracias.- Hinata me saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

Busqué a Sasuke entre la gente, y lo que vi no me gustó, no me miraba, y tenía enganchado en el brazo a la garrapata de Karin que le hacia ojitos. Es que no la soporto, pensaba que el tiempo haría que la odiase menos, pero no.

La voz de Gaara me tranquilizó.

\- Acercaos todos.- Todos se pusieron en circulo a su alrededor.- Bien, este es el mapa de la villa de la Luna, como veis he marcado todos los lugares donde habrá que acudir por provisiones, los sitios donde nos proporcionan apartamentos para descansar y comer, y donde acamparemos, todo dividido entre los campamentos de médicos, guardas, constructores, cocineros etc... Es una villa que estará en la desesperación y en la tristeza, os pido a todos que mantengamos lo mas posible la calma, y que seamos lo mas amable y atentos con los ciudadanos y ninjas de la villa. El líder representante de la hoja, Kakashi, y yo como el de la Arena, estaremos a vuestra disposición para cualquier cosa. Vamos.- Oí a Gaara.- No hay tiempo que perder.- Empecé a andar al lado de Ino y de Hinata, les conté lo mucho que había progresado con las técnicas curativas, lo huraño que era conmigo el pueblo, aunque era muy bonito y lo bien que estaba con Gaara, y ellas me contaron algunos cotilleos. Como por ejemplo, que habían visto a Karin ir de noche a casa de Sasuke. Pues perfecto por ellos, no les pensaba ni dirigir la palabra. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquello no me gustaba un pelo.

Cuando llegamos por fin al pueblo me quedé atónita. Llovía, y estaba todo encharcado en barro, habían cuerpos por los suelos, casi todo estaba destruido. Gaara me tuvo que sujetar porque me fallaron las piernas.

-¿Estas bien?- Sin mirarlo negué con la cabeza.

\- S-si... Solo que no me imaginaba tal masacre.- Me hizo mirarlo.

\- Si no estas preparada puedes volver a la villa, yo no te voy a obligar ni mucho menos a quedarte y que lo pases mal.- Negué con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad, lo que mas necesito es ponernos manos a la obra.- El asintió.

Lo vi girarse, aun sujetándome.

\- Vamos a ponernos ya, los médicos divididos en dos equipos , unos que monten la carpa para llevar a los supervivientes, y los otros que busquen a la gente con vida. Los shinobis lo mismo, unos que acompañen a los médicos para llevarse fuera de la aldea los cadáveres y los demás que se ocupen de los saqueadores.- Yo me separé de Gaara y fui con Ino a ver si había gente viva.

Cuatro horas después, habíamos llenado cinco campamentos con heridos, aun así, la mitad de la población había sido aniquilada. En cuanto llegué al último campamento, el más grande, vi que todo era un desastre. Los médicos no sabían donde ir y venir, ni donde había material, mas del que llevábamos, necesitaba,os mas provisiones, habían demasiado heridos. Vi una mesa y me subí allí, silbé para que todo el mundo me atendiera. Cuando lo hicieron puse orden.

\- A ver, no soy experta, ni mucho menos jefa pero vamos a organizarnos, juntar unas cuantas mesas y que cada uno saque el material que llevemos encima y lo coloque allí, ordenado, cosa por cosa y todos lo tengamos a mano, después, redistribuirlos las camillas, dividiendo entre cuantos seamos, medico y enfermero cada dos o cuatro enfermos. Necesitamos ir al hospital de la villa a por mas provisiones porque no creo que tengamos suficientes. ¿Hay alguien que sepa donde está el hospital?- Todos asintieron y tres shinobis se acercaron a decirme que ellos sabían donde estaba el hospital y yo me bajé de allí.

\- Busquemos mochilas, bolsas grandes, traeremos todo lo que podamos.- Los chicos asintieron.

\- Voy contigo.- Esa voz... Me giré y vi a Sasuke allí plantado.

* * *

.

 ** _.Gracias por leeeer_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo catorce._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Voy contigo.- Esa voz... Me giré y vi a Sasuke allí plantado._

\- No hace falta.- El alzó la ceja, serio.- Haz lo que quieras.- Me di la vuelta deseando que me siguiera, me enervaba los nervios. Me pasé por los demás campamentos para hacer lo mismo. Unos cuantos mas shinobis me acompañaron para traer provisiones y agua. De camino al hospital Sasuke me alcanzó.

\- Sabes mandar.- Lo miré con una ceja alzada y el sonreía de lado.

\- Se hacer muchas mas cosas de las piensas, este tiempo Gaara me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de la medicina, y supongo que se me ha pegado algo de lo que el hace y dice.- No me apetecía siquiera que me hablase, ya se podía quedar con su novia.-¿Que tal te va con Karin?- ¿Y porque no me quedaba callada, que estaba mas bonita?

-¿Karin?- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, ya me he enterado que duerme en tu casa muchas noches.- El rió levemente.

\- Y si fuera así...¿Tendrías algún problema?- La madre que lo parió, que agosto se quedaría la mujer. Será imbécil. - Estás celosa.- No era una pregunta.

-¿Yo? Me alegro, la verdad.- Mentirosa, pensé para mi misma...- Esa zanahoria no me llega a la suela del zapato, además, dice mucho de ti que salgas con alguien que desea la muerte de otra persona, aun pasando ella misma por la misma situación.- Lo sé, había ido a malas. Vi que abría la boca, pero un ninja habló gracias a dios.

\- ¡Hemos llegado!- Miré al frente y vi el hospital, me apresuré a ir planta por planta, buscando medicación, vendas etc... Pasamos las cinco siguientes noches cuidando a los heridos, los demás ninjas, se apresuraron a evitar que las casas en pie cayeran. Al sexto día, se hizo un funeral por todos los habitantes fallecidos, esto era horroroso, además dada la intensidad del trabajo, casi no dormíamos, por no decir nada, y apenas nos daba tiempo a comer...

\- Kakashi...- En el funeral se había puesto a mi lado. El me miró.- ¿Cómo podemos parar esto? Sin sacrificar mas vidas...- El suspiró.

\- Quizá tengas razón.- Lo miré.- Estamos investigando, pero no sacamos nada en claro, lo único que pensamos es que tu eres un vinculo.-¿Y si yo me equivocaba y era cierto? Este mundo era de locos, y la verdad no me sorprendió cuando supe que el sacrificio consistía en eso. Aún así, dudaba. Asentí.

Llegué al hotel que habíamos habilitado para poder descansar, era lo único más o menos estable que habíamos encontrado. Me duché, ya que estaba llena de barro, aun en esos días no había parado de llover. Y cada vez era más difícil andar por allí. Antes de meterme en la cama quise bajar al restaurante del hotel, que algunas mujeres del pueblo estaban preparando comida, tanto para los heridos, como para nosotros. Cuando salí fui a cerrar la puerta, pero una voz me habló.

\- No me contestaste.- Di un brinco, y miré hacia la esquina de mi izquierda, ya que mi habitación quedaba en la punta de una "L" en el pasillo. Fui a contestarle, diciéndole que no sabia de lo que hablaba, y que yo también esperaba una explicación, cuando me llamaron detrás de mi.

\- ¡Sakura!- Me giré para ver a Ino, que gracias al pasillo no veía a Sasuke.- Voy a cenar con Hinata, Naruto y Sai,¿Vienes?- Sonreí.

\- Voy.- Cerré la puerta de la habitación y miré a Sasuke un momento, el alzó las manos y se dio la vuelta para andar en su dirección.

-¡Venga vamos! ¿Que miras?- Empecé a andar hasta ella.

-¿Que tal con Gaara?- Suspiré.

\- Muy bien, me cuida mucho, me da lo que quiero y me trata como una persona y no como un objeto, además tenemos una conexión súper guay, él me enseña cosas, yo aprendo, yo le enseño, es mutuo, sin llegar al amor, al menos el amor de pareja.- Ella rió.

-¿Estas enfadada con Sasuke?- Yo la miré, y me encogí de hombros.

\- No puedo estar enfadada con alguien con quien no tengo relación, si es feliz con Karin, me alegro por el.

\- Sakura... Sasuke no está con...- Antes de que acabara la frase, alguien la interrumpió cuando entramos en el salón del restaurante.

-¡Ino, Sakura, aquí!- Miré al frente y vi a Naruto en una mesa con Hinata, Sai, Suigetsu y Kakashi. Me senté con ellos después de ir a buscar la comida.

-¿Que tal por la villa de la Arena Rosita?- Me preguntó Suigetsu.

\- La verdad que todo por allí me va perfecto, creía que sería más difícil, pero Gaara me trata muy bien.- Dije sonriendo.

\- He hablado con el, esta mañana.- Soltó Naruto. Lo mire con un trozo de carne en la boca. Tragué rápido. El suspiro. - Supongo que me equivoqué.- Sonrió, yo reí.

\- Eres muy cabezón a veces.- Dijo Sai.

\- Me alegro que Gaara te trate bien, se de alguien que se quedará más tranquilo.- Todos lo miraron raro.

\- ¿Quién?-Solté más rápido de lo normal. Lo vi dudar.

\- Eh... Tsunade.- Claro, Sasuke ya tenía entretenimiento.

Seguimos hablando de los días que habíamos pasado en la aldea, y los planes que teníamos para los siguientes, confesamos estar cansados, de todo, física y psicológica-mente.

\- Me voy a dormir ya, mañana hay que seguir trabajando duro.- Ellos me asintieron.

Regresé a la habitación y me pegué el susto de mi vida cuando vi a Sasuke sentado en mi cama. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella.

\- Me sigues sin...- Le contesté antes de que el acabará.

\- ¿Y que quieres que te diga Sasuke? ¿Que duele? Que yo también esperaba al menos un "Yo no quería que se hiciera el sacrificio por que me importas pero no te lo podía decir por X razón"?.- Me tiré el pelo, ya demasiado largo, hacia atrás y me senté destrozada en la cama, a su lado pero manteniendo las distancias. Obviamente no le iba a admitir que estaba celosa, pero que dolía si, porque era lo que sentía.

\- No estoy celosa, porque yo lo elegí en cierta manera.- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Da igual, no me hagas caso, estoy muy cansada...

\- Yo llevo muchos días sin dormir...- ¿Era que también estaba débil por lo que estaba tan hablador? Lo echaba mucho de menos, la verdad, por mucho que Karin sea una bocazas y que el ni siquiera decía nada, aquí estaba, conmigo.

Se acercó y me empezó a acariciar el cuello, suspiré. Lejos de provocar algo sexual, me inspiraba ternura tenerlo así, él tenía los ojos cerrados, y de golpe cayó tumbado en la cama, yo no tenía ganas de discutir, así que suspiré y me tumbé a su lado, dándole el culo para intentar dormir. Esa pose no duró mucho, noté como Sasuke se giró, no sé si dormido, y me abrazó por la cintura, me giré un poco para mirarlo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Al rato pronunció mi nombre.

\- Sakura, si no te lo dije, fue porque te quería tener a mi lado todo el viaje, y sabia que te irías si lo hubieras sabido, no habría dejado que te pasara nada.- Aguanté la respiración, y la solté despacio.

Me acomodé al cuerpo de Sasuke y me quedé frita al momento, hacia tanto frío fuera, y tanta calor entre nosotros...

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **gracias por leer!**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo quince._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me acomodé al cuerpo de Sasuke y me quedé frita al momento, hacia tanto frío fuera, y tanta calor entre nosotros...

Me desperté cómoda, descansada, y con energía, como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía. Alcé la vista a la ventana que quedaba un poco más arriba de la cama y vi que estaba amaneciendo.

Sasuke me apretó contra el de nuevo, como si me fuera a ir, me giré, y noté que por la respiración que tenía, aún dormía. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a verlo con las expresiones muy marcadas en la cara, de enfado especialmente, pero ahora no, estaba sereno, no sonreía, y tenía un poco el ceño fruncido, pero se le notaba que estaba tranquilo.

Además las ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía anoche, ya habían prácticamente desaparecido. Poco a poco me giré para encararlo. Cuando lo conseguí, me volvió a apretar contra el, quedando demasiado cerca, tanto que casi no le veía bien la cara, al ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa, el reaccionó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Me aparté lo que Sasuke me dejó, porque no me soltó. Pensaba que se iría a la que se diera cuenta de que se había quedado dormido conmigo en la cama, pero más allá de eso, habló.

\- He conseguido dormir toda la noche.- Era sorpresa el tono en que lo decía, reí.

\- Yo también, y muy bien.- El, sonrío de medio lado, y yo aproveché para apartarle un poco el flequillo de la cara, volvió a cerrar los ojos, lejos de provocarle rechazo, lo consintió.- Creo que debería bajar ya.- El se arrimó a mi pegando su boca a mi cuello, yo suspiré.

\- Que esperen, es pronto.- Dijo, y casi no lo entendí. Yo reí.

\- Deberías haber venido todas las noches a dormir conmigo, duermo muy bien, porque contigo no pasó frío.- Lo oí reír. Lo sé, soy muy bocazas a veces.

\- Sería una mala idea.- Le levanté la cabeza hasta quedar a mi altura, y estaba sonriendo de lado, por dios que sexy es este hombre.

\- ¿Porque?¿Porque no quieres que te vea remolón? - Pregunté sonriendo. El alzó la cabeza hasta quedar a la misma altura que yo, un milímetro y lo podía besar, subí la vista de su boca, ay, su boca... A sus ojos, y no pude evitarlo, no creo que supusiera mal, porque creí que me pidió permiso, me acerqué lo poco que quedaba y lo besé. Un beso calmado y tierno, y muy corto, por si acaso. Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos, le iba a decir que había pasado, pero llamaron a la puerta.

\- Sakura abre, soy Karin.- Abrí mucho los ojos. Salté con demasiado énfasis de la cama.

\- V-voy, un segundo.- Le quité a Sasuke la manta de encima.- Levántate y vete ya de aquí.

\- Me viene buscando a mi.- Lo mire con rabia, más de lo que quise. El alzó una ceja.

\- ¡Y si la has sentido porque no me has avisado!- Susurré enfadada. Ya no me acordaba de que Karin estaba con Sasuke.- Además, ¿Porque te metes en mi cama estando con ella?- Le dije mientras lo empujaba sin éxito a la ventana.

\- ¡Sakura! No tengo todo el día...- Dijo Karin.

\- No estoy con ella, ya sabes cómo es.- Me enfadé.

\- Eres un mentiroso.- Lo vi reír de lado. Me derretía.- Encima me besas, eres lo peor.- Entre broma y enfadada sonó eso.

\- Me has besado tu.- Paré un momento de empujarlo, sin éxito. Tenía razón. Abrí la boca para contestarle pero me agarró del brazo apoyándome contra la ventana y esta vez me besó el, tierno, pero corto, y se esfumó por la ventana.

Abrí a Karin después de echar colonia por la habitación. En vez de saludarme preguntó directamente.

\- ¿Has visto a Sasuke?- Suspiré.

\- Hace días que no lo veo.- Mentí.

\- Anoche no durmió conmigo.- Vaya puñalada me había dado.- Y me han dicho que lo vieron por esta planta ayer.- Se cruzó de brazos. Volví a suspirar.

\- No lo sé Karin, es tu novio, quizá tuvo guardia anoche.- Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Dejé el pijama encima de la cama, y bajé a los campamentos, era una de las primeras, como siempre. El día se hizo muy, muy largo, Gaara me había dicho que iba a estar a las afueras de la villa reconstruyendo parte de la muralla para que estuvieran más protegidos, así que no me crucé con nadie.

A las nueve de la noche me senté en una de las mesas del comedor, un rato después Gaara apareció, y se sentó conmigo. Me besó en la frente y cenamos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día, a la mesa, más tarde se unieron Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi y Karin.

\- ¿Qué tal los enfermos de tu campamento?- Le pregunté a Ino.

\- Bien, solo que hay algunas cosas que no saco en claro con la reconstrucción de las heridas, me cuesta mucho hilar el chakra y tardo la vida.- Asentí. Y después le expliqué cómo podía hacerlo más fácil.

\- Mañana lo probaré yo también.- Dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de las murallas?- Preguntó Sai.

\- Muy bien.- Kakashi respondió y le dio un buen trago a su te.- Ya hace varios días que los saqueadores no vienen, esto va viento en popa.- Sonrío.

\- Quizá nos queden unos días o unas semanas para volver a casa.- Comentó Gaara. Y me entristecí. Porque aquí estoy tanto segura como con la gente que quiero.

Me dolió que nadie me contara nada, pero les entendía. De repente Karin habló.

\- Y que Gaara,¿Te has acostado ya con Sakura? ¿O es la monjita que parece de verdad?- Miré a Karin enfadada. Pero...¿A qué venía eso?

\- Karin, no creo que debas hablarle así a un honorable...- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Pues mira, para tu información te diré que para tener una relación, no hace falta ser una arrastrada solo porque no te hagan caso, y tengas que tirarte a tíos solo para tener la poca compañía que nadie te ofrece por ser tan mala persona.- Le solté, me sentó muy mal, y no por mi, porque yo no era virgen, sino por hablarle así a Gaara, y por Hinata, que sabía que era muy conservadora.

\- Te has pasado Karin.- Le dijo Naruto.

\- Te diré una cosa, si estás celosa porque Sasuke está conmigo no es mi culpa, él siempre me ha elegido a mi, y siempre lo hará.- Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me levanté de la mesa.

\- No la aguanto, lo siento, buenas noches.- Agradecí que Gaara frenara a los chicos que querían venir a hablar conmigo, necesitaba estar sola.

Dolía tanto... Me acurruqué en la cama, tapada hasta arriba, y me dormí llorando, pero tuve una pesadilla y me desperté, miré la hora, había pasado una hora solo. Me levanté, me puse el pijama, cambiándome la parte de arriba porque la que había usado el día anterior no la encontraba, y me senté en la cama, suspiré y vi entonces el mini bar, cogí una mini botella de algo que olía a alcohol puro, y sus puse que será buena idea tomármela, el alcohol hace olvidar ¿no?

Media hora después, estaba frente al espejo riéndome de mí misma por ser tan idiota por dejar que anoche durmiera conmigo Sasuke, le tendría que haber echado de la cama... O... No, no pienses así, es inviable que él se quiera acostar conmigo, pero, es que está tan bueno, que me enciende nada más mirarme, joder, iba un poco pedo, bah, da igual. No está mi padre para darme la chapa. Salí del lavabo y allí estaba el hombre de mis sueños y pesadillas.

\- ¿Has bebido?- Dijo sin mirarme a mí, sino a la botella, me apoyé en la puerta del lavabo, no llevaba el traje que normalmente lleva, ahora una estupenda camiseta que era más bien ajustada, y que se le notaban los magníficos músculos que tenía, negra, por supuesto, y unos pantalones parecidos a los que él lleva siempre, negros también, sonreí, y me encogí de hombros.

\- Deberías estar con Karin, esta mañana me ha preguntado qué donde te habías metido, que no habías dormido con ella.- Lo había dicho con rabia si, mucha. El me miró con asombro, aunque divertido. Se acercó, pero no suficiente porque alce la mano.- Vete, por favor, no quiero que tenga motivos para dirigirme la palabra, siempre va a hacer daño, y no tengo ganas de contestarle...- El me agarró la mano y la bajó acercándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Alce la vista porque ese tono no era nada simpático. Tenía los ojos rojos. No me daba miedo en absoluto, pero mis sentimientos hacia él eran muy fuertes y no soportaba todo esto.

\- Nada... Solo defiende lo que es suyo.- Me aparté de él y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, hablar con él era sinónimo de enfadarme.

\- Y si me estuviera acostando con ella,¿Qué problema tienes?- Giré la vista de la ventana hacia el, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ah, que te la estás tirando de verdad.- Asentí indignada, qué fuerte.

\- Tú te acuestas con Gaara todas las putas noches y aún así, ¡Te enfadas por algo que no existe entre tú y yo!- Me levanté enfurecida.

\- ¡Yo no me acuesto con Gaara, imbécil! Y si, por supuesto que me cabrea porque si te la estás tirando, ¿Qué mierda haces viniendo a mi habitación a dormir conmigo, y liarme para que te bese?¿No tienes bastante con una?- Le espeté demasiado cerca y demasiado alto.

\- No tengo bastante porque no me acuesto con ella desde que te conocí.- Lo dijo calmado, mirándome a los ojos, y apretando la mandíbula.

\- No me líes otra vez, lárgate con Karin, que te echa de menos entre sus piernas.- Lo había dicho a maldad, lo sé.

\- Eres una molestia.- Arrugué la frente.

\- Vete Sasuke... Ya duele lo suficiente, no hace falta que me hundas...- Bajé los hombros, lo miré, esa mirada... ¿De preocupación? Se giro, supuse que resignado para marcharse, tomó el pomo y se fue. ¿Y si era verdad?¿Y si Karin con lo arpía que era, me había mentido? Pero no tenía lógica, Karin sabía cuando dormía en su habitación, a no ser que lo espiara... Me pellizque el puente de la nariz, no había tenido la cabeza clara para hablarlo con el, soy tonta de remate...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **un muuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo dieciséis._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, no había tenido la cabeza clara para hablarlo con el, soy tonta de remate...

Cuando amaneció, acababa de dormirme, así que esa noche dormí una hora como mucho, me había levantado miles de veces, había salido al pasillo, había dado vueltas para ver si me encontraba a Sasuke, había pensado incluso en ir a su habitación, pero caí que no sabía cuál era, y me volví a tumbar, y pensé entonces que como el si sabía donde dormía yo. En fin.

Salí de la habitación arrastrando lo pies, que sueño tenía...

Llegué al comedor con la capa de invierno que me cubría hasta por encima de la nariz, en esta villa hacía mucho frío. Vi a la gente más animada de lo normal, porque aquí lo normal eran caras larga acompañados de mega cafés todos en silencio, y con razón, esto al principio era muy deprimente, incluso las personas más alegres, incluida yo, estábamos echas polvo... Hoy no, hoy la gente hablaba, algunos reían... Localice a Hinata.

\- Buenos días Hinata.- Ella me sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa hoy? La gente está alegre.- Sonreí.

\- Es la fiesta de la luna, el patrón de la villa. Los aldeanos están montando una feria en la calle principal, para honrar a los dioses que haya dejado de llover, y hacernos un homenaje a los ninjas que los hemos ayudado.- Asentí.

\- Entonces supongo que nos queda poco aquí.- Ella asintió.

\- No creo que más de dos semanas...- Me miro, y no descifré su expresión. Vi a Gaara a lo lejos, me disculpe con Hinata y fui en su búsqueda.

-¡Gaara!- El me vio y al llegar a él me besó la frente.- ¿Has oído lo de la feria? Podríamos ir esta noche.- El me sonrió.

\- Nos quedan pocos días aquí, así que ¿Porque no aprovechas y vas con Naruto y los demás?- Le puse pucheros.

\- Me acabas de romper el corazón, no quieres salir conmigo.- Jo. El rió.

\- No es eso, me encantaría, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y quiero dejarlo todo zanjado para cuando nos vayamos, además, en la villa de la arena pronto serán las fiestas de Navidad, podremos ir juntos.- Agradecía que Gaara fuera así, aún así, me gustaba pasar tiempo con el, y estos días no lo había conseguido.

\- Está bien, iré con ellos.- Me sonrió y me besó de nuevo la frente.

\- Abrígate bien, hace frío.- Me dijo yéndose, yo sonreí.

\- Lo mismo te digo.- Alzó la mano indicándome que me había oído. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi campamento.

Fue un día horrible, algunos enfermos habían empeorado, así que gasté mi chakra y mis energías por completo. Vi a Sasuke apoyado en una baranda, comiendo un bocadillo, pensé que sería buena idea pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer, así que empecé a andar hacia el. Pero me detuve en cuanto Karin apareció corriendo a abrazarle, Sasuke la esquivó, pero ella se colgó de su brazo. Des de aquí no escuchaba lo que decían, pero le intuía en la mirada a Sasuke que no estaba realmente cómodo, así que fui hacia ellos, más que nada porque por allí se iba a mi dormitorio. Así que como si no los hubiera visto me encaminé hacia el puente. Inspiré hondo, y caminé.

-¿Porque el otro día no dormiste en tu habitación? ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste? Me podrías mirar al menos...- Karin seguía hablando, de lo mismo de siempre, y cuando me faltaba unos metros para llegar a su altura, los dos se giraron.

\- Hola.- Saludé con una sonrisa tan falsa que Sasuke alzó las cejas, pero Karin pareció creérsela.- Venía a... Bueno, es que hay unos problemas en el muelle B, y te necesitan ahí, Sasuke...- El frunció el ceño.

-¿Y porque no viene Gaara o alguno de los de arriba?- Me había inventado aquella excusa porque vi a Sasuke incomodo, pero quizá me había equivocado.

\- Porque están todos muy liados, entre los preparativos de la feria, y el dejarlo todo bien para cuando nos marchemos.- Eso era verdad.

\- Vamos.- Sentenció el, bajándose de la barandilla del puente.

\- Te espero en tu habitación, para dormir juntitos y abrazados...- Es que no la soportaba, rodé los ojos. Sasuke me cogió en brazos y me subió a los árboles, yo me agarré fuerte, pegándolo a mi, olía tan bien.

\- Lo siento, era mentira, es que te había visto incómodo y pensé... Bueno... No lo he pensado.- El sonrió de lado.

\- Lo sé.- Me bajó al suelo y se marchó.

Estaba claro que estaba muy enfadado conmigo, y no me había disculpado, saqué chakra de donde no quedaba casi y me dispuse a seguirlo, lo vi entrando en su planta, y me escondí para ver dónde estaba su puerta, y al cabo de un rato llamé a la puerta.

\- Sasuke... Soy Sakura, abre... Lo siento, de verdad soy imbécil...- No oía movimiento.- Se que estás aquí Sasuke, te he seguido hasta la habitación, porque no sabía dónde dormías... El caso es que tú sí, y no entiendo porque, pero bueno, da igual.- Apoye la frente en la puerta.- Deberías abrirme, porque como intente ir por la ventana, me mataré, porque no me queda chakra para nada, y solo me apetece tumbarme a tu lado.- Y la puerta se abrió, cayéndome en sus brazos.

\- Eres una molestia.- Lo miré cansada, y me arrastró dentro cerrando la puerta.- Te has traído el pijama también.- Mire la habitación y después a el, que no me soltaba.

\- La idea era quedarme.- Me miró con mala cara.- Lo siento... Sé que me pasé, pero es que Karin...- Lo oí bufar. Me soltó y abrió la puerta. Era Ino.

-¡Qué pasa Sasuke! Vengo de la habitación de tu querida rosita, pero no está.- Me reí.

\- Estoy aquí.- La rubia se giró sonriendo.

\- Sakura, que bien que te encuentro. Venía a hablar contigo, de lo de ayer.- Ladeé la cabeza.

\- Pero quizá ya lo estabais hablando...- Murmuró.

\- No habíamos empezado.- Ella asintió.

\- Bueno, entonces me marcho, y ya que Sasuke no te lo dirá, porque es don nuncahablodenadaconnadie, te lo diré yo. Karin tiene una fijación enfermiza con el, no te creas nada.- Se giró hasta la puerta.- Buenas noches.- Cerro la puerta tras de si.

Miré a Sasuke de nuevo, que se había sentado en la cama. . .

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **al final fue Sakura la que cedió :)**_

 _ **mmmmmmuuuuuuaaaaaa**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo diecisiete._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Miré a Sasuke de nuevo, que se había sentado en la cama._

-¿Eso es verdad?- El me miró y asintió.- ¿Porque tú?- Se encogió de hombros. Me fui al lavabo y me puse el pijama. Salí y me metí con Sasuke en la cama.

-¿No vamos a hablar del tema?

\- No.- Me recosté sobre mi codo.

-¿Porque?- El se puso de lado, mirándome.

\- Porque te vas a marchar.- Eso me dolió, y no por nada, sino porque sabía que se refería que esto acabaría, y que como mucho nos veríamos una o dos veces al año. Y claro, ¿Para qué abrirse a mi?

\- Duele mucho Sasuke...- El cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió de nuevo.

\- Dolía más antes, cuando viajabas conmigo.- No lo entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¿A él le dolía también no verme?

\- Qué eres una pesada.- Me dio en el codo para tumbarme y me abrazó.

-¿Sasuke?...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te puedo besar?- Lo sentí sobresaltarse y en la oscuridad separarme un poco y mirarme.

\- Se que hay algo entre nosotros, bueno, yo contigo al menos, y bueno... No se, sé que es estupido, pero si me quedan pocos días para verte... Ya sabes lo que yo siento, y sé que tampoco te doy mucho asco, así que...- Me agarró la cara con las manos, me besó, esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la ternura, gemí al abrir la boca y encontrarme su lengua, el lo hizo también, cuando le cogi del pelo por atrás atrayéndolo más, me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la cama, y noté su entrepierna en la mía, corroborando que no era la única que tenía ganas de contacto humano, o el suyo. Gemí de nuevo cuando me cogio del culo y me apretó más contra el.

-¿Te sirve esto como respuesta?- Bajó a mi cuello, y suspiré de placer.- Como no va a doler si desde que te conozco no... Joder...- Ahogué un gemido y lo tumbé en la cama poniéndome encima suyo.

\- Te odio,¿Vale? Te odio a muerte.- Le dije.

-¿Qué te piensas que yo no? Que me desespero porque no quiero discutir contigo, por Karin, porque me da igual ella, y porque desde que te conozco no tengo cojones a sacarte de mi cabeza...- No sé si era el calenton pero me derritió con esas palabras, ¿De verdad me tenía en la mente de la misma manera que yo a él?. Le quité la camiseta y él me quitó la mía, se levantó sentándome encima y disminuyó la intensidad del beso.

\- No podemos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...- Le dije.- Sí pudiera cambiar las cosas...

\- Así está bien, estás bien...- Lo besé de nuevo.

\- Entonces te pongo cada vez que pasó por delante tuyo,¿no?- Me agarró el culo apretándome contra su bulto, y reí, y el río, a su manera, vaya autocontrol que tenía. Me giré en la cama de espaldas a él y él me abrazó.

\- Karin siempre ha estado dándome por saco, se piensa que soy de su propiedad, y miente acerca de lo que pasa entre nosotros porque no soporta verme siquiera hablar con otra.- Abrí los ojos como platos, pero no dije nada, sólo escuché.- Ino y Hinata no creen que esté enamorada de mi, solo tiene una obsesión. Por eso te dijo todo aquello, porque me persigue para ver dónde duermo, y si puede entrar y meterse en la cama conmigo, es molesto.- Terminó.

-¿Y porque no la paras?- Lo sentí encogerse de hombros. Me giré, lo besé en los labios y me dispuse a dormir.

\- No me lo puedo creer...- Abrí los ojos despacio y lo primero que vi fue una cabeza roja, enfoqué bien, era de día, y ese pelo rojo era de...

-¡Karin!- Miré a Sasuke justo cuando abría los ojos, se levantó de un salto y la encaro.

-¿Qué haces entrando aquí sin permiso?- Le dijo Sasuke. Me levanté y me fui al lavabo, me vestí rápidamente y volví a salir.

\- Estas enferma chica.- Dije yo, Sasuke se giró hacia mi, calmando la expresión.

\- Vete rápido.- Antes de poder preguntarle porque, vi a Karin salir de la habitación gritando que yo estaba faltándole el respeto a Gaara porque me había acostado con otro.- Por la ventana.- Me cogio del brazo y me puso en el filo.

\- No me sueltes.- Susurré muerta de miedo. Me susurró un gracias, y me soltó. No llegué a tocar el suelo, me dio tiempo a reaccionar y caer bien. Mire alrededor y vi a Ino corriendo hacia mi.

\- Casi no llego, uff, sígueme.- Aún sin habla la seguí hasta los campamentos.- Oí a Karin decir que entraría a la habitación de Sasuke, y vine en seguida para sacarte de allí.

\- Gracias, gracias Ino... Es la segunda vez que me salvas.- Ella me abrazó.

\- Ya decía yo.- Una chica que era compañera de campamento me sonrió.

\- Había una chiflada diciendo que la mujer del honorable Gaara estaba en la cama de otro hombre, ya me extrañaba.- Ella rió.

-¿Eso decía? Vaya, pues no estoy en ninguna cama.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Hay muchas mujeres envidiosas, Ami, por desgracia.- Ella asintió y después de hablar un rato se marchó.

Llegué a mi habitación, más tarde de las once de la noche, me duché, me puse el pijama, y abrí la puerta para ir a buscar a Sasuke, pero al abrirla, me encontré a Gaara con la mano alzada, como si fuera a picar.

\- Hola, pasa.- Le dije, el me besó la frente y entró.

\- Me he enterado esta mañana lo que ha pasado con Karin, deberías tener más cuidado Sakura, y sabes que no lo digo por mí, si esto se descubre ni yo puedo hacer nada.- Me senté a su lado en la cama.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento.- Le sonreí.

\- Ha sido divertido cuando ha aparecido Karin en mi despacho gritando como una loca, con las cotillas del pueblo, que habías dormido con Sasuke, creo que se pensaban que me iba a enfadar, y cuando le he dicho que había dormido conmigo se ha quedado con una cara... Te hubiera gustado verla.- Me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

\- Seguro, muchas gracias.- El borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- He venido para decirte que recojas, que en un rato nos vamos.- Me dijo.

-¿Cómo?¿Va en serio? Pensaba que venís a hacerme compañía.- El negó con la cabeza.

\- He hablado con Kankuro y es hora de volver, es mucho tiempo fuera y nos necesitan, a los dos.- Entristecí de golpe, pero no dije nada, asentí.

\- Nos vemos en un rato.- Me acarició la mejilla y se marchó. No, no, no... Tan pronto no... Ahora que había conseguido estar bien con Sasuke... Me tapé la cara con las manos, quizá sería bueno despedirme y pasar este rato con el. Recogí rápido todas mis cosas y cargada fui hasta el comedor donde ya no había nadie. Subí con cuidado a su habitación y llamé, pero no había nadie, o a lo mejor dormía. Fui por fuera, hasta la ventana y me asomé, no, definitivamente no había nadie... Quizá me había venido a buscar el a mi. Corrí hasta mi habitación pero nada. También fui al puesto de guardia, pero allí tampoco estaba. Al volver hacia mi habitacion, vi que ya se habian reunido varios miembros de la villa de la Arena, así que como ya me habian visto me quedé con ellos, quizá era mejor no despedirse. Un momento después ya estabamos todos para irnos, se acabó.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer!_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo dieciocho._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Un momento después ya estábamos todos para irnos, se acabó._

Resulta que en la villa de la arena nos habían echado de menos. Era curioso, porque a mi, lo que se dice estima, pues no me tenían, pero me alegré cuando los médicos con los que trabajaba normalmente, me saludaron muy amables, preguntándome que tal me había ido por la villa de la luna, y explicándome las novedades que habían surgido.

El caso es que Gaara ya me había dicho que las fiestas de la villa estaban próximas, así que no me quedó mas remedio, aunque he de reconocer que fue por iniciativa propia, que ayudar a montar algunas cosas, y encargar otras, fue muy satisfactorio para mi.

\- Me tienes que ayudar.- Entré en el despacho de mi querido marido y me levantó el dedo para que esperase, estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Ajá, ya... Bueno... Quedamos así entonces, un saludo Tsunade.- Gracias.- Colgó y me miró.- Dime.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté.

\- No nada, cosas de jefes, nada importante, dime, en que te ayudo.- Me preocupaba que no me dijera que pasaba. Cruzó los brazos en la mesa.

\- Bueno, el caso es que Temari me ha pedido que te trajera estos documentos, que si no me equivoco son permisos para las fiestas, y que por favor me dieses los números de los feriantes del año pasado que le gustaron mucho a la gente.- Acabé. El asintió y se puso a rebuscar por los cajones, al final, sacó una libreta y me la dio.

\- Aquí está todo.- Me levanté.- Espera...- Me giré.- Veras... Bueno nada, déjalo.- Ladeé la cabeza.

\- Dímelo, por favor, todo lo que pienses es de mi interés, y si es algo que te puedo ayudar, mejor, quiero serte útil.- El suspiró.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo a inaugurar las fiestas.- Alcé las cejas. Gaara nunca me había dicho de hacer nada así juntos, sabia lo poco que le gustaba a su gente, y normalmente a estas cosas iba el solo.

\- Está bien, iré.- El alzó las cejas.

\- ¿De verdad?- Asentí.

\- Quiero que la gente vea que soy buena persona.- El rió.

\- Significa mucho para mi.- Me acerqué y lo abracé.

\- Ese es otro motivo más entonces.- Cogí la carpeta y me marché. El hacia que todo fuese mucho mejor, el me hacia completamente feliz, ¿Como no iba a hacer cualquier cosa por el?

La semana pasó volando y llegó el sábado, el día de la inauguración de las fiestas en la villa de la arena, por suerte en esta villa no hacia el frio infernal que en la villa de la luna.

Me puse el kimono tan bonito que habían tejido para mi las artesanas del pueblo, era rosa pastel, como mi pelo, y tenia flores de cerezo en blanco, como mi nombre. Me arreglé como pude el pelo tan larguísimo que tenia hacia un lado con una trenza y un pequeño adorno. Salí de mi habitación un poco nerviosa, inspiré varias veces y al final de la escalera encontré a Gaara con un kimono color vino precioso.

\- Que guapo estas.- Le dije sincera.

\- Igualmente, con ese kimono estas preciosa.- Me sonrojé.-¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Mucho, muchísimo...- Anduve de su brazo, todo el trayecto hasta la plaza central de la villa, donde habían colocado un pequeño escenario, subí temblorosa y me coloqué junto a Gaara, unos minutos después, todo el mundo aplaudía el discurso que había dado Gaara, hablaba de la unión que debíamos tener todos si algo malo pasaba, conservar lazos con la propia villa y las villas vecinas, ya que era de vital importancia para el presente y futuro. yo también aplaudí, por supuesto.

Después, varias personas se acercaron para saludar a su jefe y preguntarle que tal todo por la villa de la luna, e incluso hubo gente que me pregunto a mi que tal había ido por allí, si había sido duro, que tal había sido la primera experiencia, y si las demás villas habían participado.

Yo conteste de muy buena gana, me hacia ilusión, que la gente me mirara, al menos, de manera cordial. Paseamos por las calles, adornadas con todo tipo de decoración festiva, algunas inspiradas en los niños, otros en el antiguo Japón, otras con muchos tipos de luces, la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando pipa. Fuimos a cenar con Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru. Una vez cenamos nos encaminamos a ver qué tal había quedado la feria.

Cuando estábamos mirando las tiendecitas, no pude evitar acordarme del globito que me regaló Sasuke. Entristecí, lo echaba de menos , mucho, por confusiones y orgullo, el tiempo que podríamos haber aprovechado, lo malgastamos, y eso me enfadaba y me entristecía a la vez.

Llegamos de nuevo a casa, y me tiré en el sofá de aquel gran salón, que un día me enseñó, lo que era este mundo. Lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que posiblemente en poco tiempo vuelva a pasar otra desgracia.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la feria?- Me incorporé y vi a Temari.

\- Si mucho, la verdad que la aldea cambia mucho cuando se decora.- Le dije, ella sonrió. Yo me solté el pelo.

\- Lo tienes muy largo, que envidia...- Reí.

\- Es un estorbo, me gusta, pero es muy incomodo, acabaré contándomelo.- La miré, ella sonreía triste, se le notaba.-¿Pasa algo?

\- No, solo que estoy cansada...- Alce las cejas.

\- Ya.- Me acerqué a ella.-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad? Que aunque sea la esposa de tu hermano, no tiene porque saber las cosas que nos contemos.- Ella suspiró.

\- Necesito que verifiques algo.- Me cogió de la mano, y me arrastro casi corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y me acompañó hasta la cama para que me sentara.

\- Mírame la tripa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- Ella me cogió la mano y la puso encima de su estómago.

\- Mira a ver qué hay...- La miré con cara extrañada, pero la obedecí. Solté la mano en cuanto lo vi.

\- Temari... Estas...- Me aseguré de nuevo mirando detenidamente.- Sí, estas embarazada...- Alucinaba en colores. De repente se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Tienes que hacer algo.- Me dijo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, la sonrisa se me borro de golpe.

\- ¿Algo?¿Cómo que?- Pregunté asustada, un rato después cuando se calmó, habló.

\- No puedo estar embarazada, quiero que me provoques el aborto.- Me separé de ella.

\- ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacer eso.- Ella me cogió de las manos.

\- Tienes que hacerlo... Yo no puedo ser madre ahora...- Alucinaba.- Shikamaru se enfadará, igual que Gaara.- Me aparté de nuevo de ella.

\- Temari... Te entiendo, pero dudo que Gaara o Shikamaru se enfaden, además, si lo haces, seguro que te arrepientes...- Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo Sakura... Soy muy joven.- Yo me reí y me senté a su lado.

\- Vaya excusa más mala, contra más joven mejor. El cuerpo se recupera antes. Además, llevas mucho tiempo junto a Shikamaru. No te tiene que asustar.- Me levanté.- Aún así, piénsalo bien, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos se va a enfadar.- Ella se secó las lágrimas y me abrazó.

\- Tienes razón... Hablaré con el.- Asentí.

\- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.- Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con Shikamaru.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Yo miré a los dos, y sonreí como pude.

\- Nada, cosas de chicas.- Pasé por su lado y me marché.

Cuando acabe mi jornada laboral, me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a leer un rato un libro de medicina, sobre el embarazo y el parto. Un rato después llamaron a la puerta, me había quedado dormida.

\- Soy Gaara.- Me levanté aturdida y me limpié la baba de la boca, si, babeaba cuando dormía.

\- Perdona.- Le dije cuando le abrí.- Es que me había quedado dormida.- Sonreí. Y como buen ninja que es, me preguntó.

\- ¿Porque lees ese libro?- Mierda.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _graciuas por leeeeer_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	19. Chapter 19

_._

 ** _Capítulo diecinueve._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- ¿Porque lees ese libro?- Mierda._

\- Eh... Pues... Bueno, el caso es que no sé mucho del tema y... En fin, que es bueno saber, para cuando trabaje en planta y que no me pille desprevenida.- Si colaba ya me podían dar un Oscar a la mejor interpretación.

\- Claro, qué tontería.- Me respondió, y en mi cabeza aparecí yo misma alzando la figurita. Me reí.

\- Y bien.¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Pareció reaccionar.

\- Ah claro. Verás, necesito que para la cena de esta noche te arregles.- Fruncí el ceño.- Verás, Shikamaru quiere proponerle algo importante a Temari y nos ha pedido que vayamos un poco de gala, después habrá un pequeño baile, y como lo que somos habrá que bailar después de ellos.- Vaya. ¿Se lo habrá contado ya?

\- ¿El kimono sirve?- El río, y negó. Yo encogí los hombros.  
\- Algo más formal, tipo vestido de noche.- Ahá, qué interesante.

\- Pues habrá que conformarse con el kimono porque no tengo nada más.- Sonreí, a mí me gustaba el kimono, sería un desperdicio no usarlo más veces.

\- No, vamos ahora a mirarte algo, así visitas el pueblo, y yo miro uña pajarita, y me ayudas a elegirla.- Ay dios.

\- Preferiría que no.- Sonreí y me mordí el labio.

\- Vamos, parece que la gente ahora te aprecia más.- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás de broma no?- El negó con la cabeza.- Vale, venga, me vendrá bien.

Anduvimos por las calles de la arena, bajo la atenta mirada de la gente de la villa, no era ni agradable, ni mala, solo miraban y cuchicheaban, además Gaara no me dejaba que prestará mucha atención a lo que la gente de su pueblo decía, me entretenía con anécdotas y me hacía explicarle cosas de mi mundo o del trabajo.

Al final me decidí por dos vestidos, uno estaba dividido en dos partes, un top negro de manga larga, con escote en pico, que dejaba al aire mis hombros, y una falda que empezaba por encima del ombligo y que se ajustaba hasta las rodillas, para dejar luego un vuelo muy bonito. Era un blanco roto con siluetas de flores en naranja, negro, azul y gris. Era precioso, y el segundo era color gris de tirantes, por debajo de la rodilla, con escote en corazón, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego tenía un poco de vuelo, este era sencillo, pero me gustaba igualmente.

\- Disculpa un momento.- Me dijo Gaara, que lo vi pararse a hablar con un hombre mayor, parecía del consejo.

Me apoyé en la pared a esperar a que acabase. Suspiré, bueno, tampoco había sido para tanto. Un movimiento a mi lado me alertó.

Una chica estaba caminando sola y se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Fui a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no me dio tiempo, tuve que cogerla porque se había desplomado, gracias a que me di cuenta no cayó al suelo.

Gaara se dio cuenta y se pudo a mi lado mientras la revisaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Parecía un simple desmayo.

\- No parece muy grave, es un simple desmayo, quizá ella nos lo puede decir.- Emané el chakra para despertarla. Se había hecho un corrillo a nuestro alrededor.

La chica abrió los ojos y me miró atónita.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le sonreí y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo.

\- Te has desmayado, deberías ir al hospital.- Ella asintió.

\- Llevo mucha tensión en casa, creo q debería tomarme las cosas con más calma...- Yo asentí.

\- Puede ser por eso, igualmente, sería bueno que te visitaran.- Ella se sacudió las ropas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.- Miró a Gaara.- Sakura,¿Verdad?- Asentí.

\- Ve a descansar y mañana te veo en el hospital.- Ella asintió y se despidió.

El corralillo que se había formado, poco a poco se disolvió, y caminé de nuevo hasta casa con Gaara.

Opté por el vestido gris. Bajé al salón, que estaba la mesa puesta y todo muy bien decorado.

\- Estas preciosa.- Me giré para ver a Gaara en traje. Me sorprendí, estaba estupendo, cogi de La Bolsa de mi vestido la pajarita granate que habíamos elegido para el, y se la coloque en el cuello.

\- Lo mismo digo, supongo que acostumbrados a vernos con las ropajas de ninja, a la que nos arreglamos parecemos otros.- El asintió y me cogio la mano para darme una vuelta sobre mí misma.

Me senté junto a Gaara en los sillones presidenciales, a mí me daba mucha vergüenza sentarme ahí, parecía que eras más que la gente, así que para mí era incómodo.

Empezó a venir gente, sobre todo altos cargos de la villa, y fijándome bien, había gente de la villa de la hoja. Me acerqué a Gaara.

-¿Ha venido gente de la Hoja?- El rió.

\- Si, pero solo los padres de Shikamaru, y algún familiar más.- Asentí, vaya, que decepción.

Pensaba en Sasuke prácticamente todo el día, y en lo mal que me siento por no poder haberme despedido en la villa de la nube. Había hablado con Gaara acerca de la relación con la villa de la hoja, y me había dicho que se viajaba pocas veces, tanto ellos aquí, como nosotros allí.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, algún cargo mayor de la arena me había preguntado cómo me iba en la villa.

A mitad de la cena, cuando recogieron los platos e iban a traer el postre, Shikamaru se levantó de golpe y hablo.

\- Os he reunido a todos... Porque como sabéis... Llevo con Temari diez años, y quería hacer las cosas bien, cuando Asuma murió, en parte cargue con el peso de cuidar a Kurenai y su hijo, así que cuando ella rehizo su vida con otro ninja de la Hoja, me di cuenta, que ellos no eran mi familia, si lo eran, pero no los sentía como míos... Entonces la mire a ella.- Levantó a Temari de su silla, muy avergonzada.- Mi trozo de valentía que hace que quiera volver a casa y no morir en las misiones. - Incó nrodilla al suelo.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Yo tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas y me temblaba la boca, qué bonito.

\- S-si...- Al decir ese si, todos empezamos a aplaudir y a felicitar a los prometidos, entonces Temari soltó la bomba.- Lo que tendrá que ser pronto.- Miré a Shikamaru, ella se tocó la barriga.- Porque no quiero estar muy gorda cuando lleve el vestido.- Shikamaru abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, yo me tapé sutilmente la boca para no reírme. Gaara se levantó y se acercó a su hermana la abrazó con énfasis, y yo empecé a aplaudir, me siguieron todos. Después de abrazar a Temari, abrazo a Shikamaru. A Gaara nunca lo había visto cariñoso, y me gustaba mucho.


	20. Chapter 20

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veinte._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _A Gaara nunca lo había visto cariñoso, y me gustaba mucho._

Después de aquel momento tan emotivo todos se levantaron a felicitar a la pareja, incluida yo.

\- Ya veo que no has dudado mucho.- Ella me abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias, tenías razón, ahora más que asustarme, me ilusiona.- La estreché más contra mi.

\- Me alegro, serás una súper mami, y yo te ayudaré.- Me susurró un gracias, y nos separamos. Volví a mi sitio en la mesa y sonreí, me hacia ilusión ese bebé, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser tía, y yo lo consideraba como mi sobrino, ademas, ayudaría en todo a Temari, ya que no teníamos padres que nos aconsejaran, y nos ayudaran, al menos tenernos entre todos.

-¿Tú lo sabías verdad?- Asentí ante la pregunta de Gaara.

\- Por eso leía el libro aquel que me viste.- El asintió, y suspiró.

\- ¿Hay algo mal?- Pregunté. El me miró.

\- Ya hablaremos.- Me cogió la mano y me la besó. Me preocupaba que Gaara estuviera mal, él era alguien importante para mí, me había salvado y podría darle mucho, se lo merecía.

Después de la cena, hubo un baile, no era formal, eran canciones alegres y de club nocturno, algunos acabaron bastante tocados, y había gracias a ellos, un espectáculo curioso. Yo baile algunas canciones, con Kankuro, Shikamaru y Temari, obviamente, Gaara no bailó, excepto el baile que le pertocaba conmigo, y he de decir que lo hacia de maravilla.

\- Me voy a dormir ya.- Me dijo Gaara cuando paré de bailar, y fui a por un vaso de agua.

\- Voy contigo.- El asintió y le cogí la mano, el miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrío. Cuando llegamos a su habitación él se dispuso a despedirse, pero hable.

\- Quiero hablar contigo Gaara. Será un momento.- El dudó un poco, pero me dejó pasar. Se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo a su lado.-¿Qué pasa? Te he visto un poco chafado.- El sonrió.

\- Agradezco que te preocupes... Siempre he envidiado de manera sana a mis hermanos, Kankuro disfruta de amores y desamores cada dos por tres, y Temari desde que conoció a Shikamaru la veo tan feliz... Quisiera sentir lo mismo, o sentir simplemente.- Dejó de mirarme y entrelazó sus manos.

\- Quizá no has encontrado a esa persona que te lo despierte.- El sonrió.

\- Eres tú la única que ha despertado algo, pero no es ese amor.- Asentí.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, sin embargo, aquí he conocido al amor, y te quiero de otra manera.- El me miró.- Entiendo que te puedas sentir solo, pero estoy aquí para ti, siempre.- Lo abracé.

\- Gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. A veces pienso que somos tal para cual.- Reí.

\- Yo también lo pienso.- Me besó la frente.

\- Descansa Sakura, ve a dormir, estoy bien.- Me levanté y le besé en la frente.

\- Buenas noches.- Salí de la habitación y me encaminé a la mía.

Entré y miré la soledad que había, le había dicho a Gaara que entendía su soledad, pero hasta ahora, en lo oscuro de mi habitación no me di cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras. Suspiré. Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité, lo colgué, me duché y me puse la camiseta del pijama, y los pantalones cortos. Aquí en la villa de la arena no acababa de ser invierno. Me miré en el espejo. No me acostumbraba al pelo rosa, me había acabado gustando, pero cantaba mucho, sin embargo, mis ojos, ese era otro cantar,¿A quién no le gustan los ojos claros? Y no porque fueran míos, es que los tenía muy bonitos, el verde que tenía era espectacular, muy clarito y el borde era gris.

Me miré el cuerpo, desde que estaba en este mundo había mejorado, siempre había tenido curvas y había estado delgada, pero ahora, gracias al entrenamiento estaba mucho mejor. Seguro que a Sasuke le gustarían estos pantalones, solo me llegaban hasta debajo de la nalga, y eran ajustados. Suspiré. ¿Cuándo lo podría volver a ver? Me tumbé en la cama, de momento, tendría que conformarme con recordar los momentos que habíamos vivido. Al día siguiente Temari me levantó pronto de la cama y me obligó, literalmente, a acompañarla a por su vestido de bodas. Y después de eso, el mes siguiente, en preparar con ella todo, el sitio, las flores, la música, las mesas, el baile, la organización, los regalos, en fin, que fui su organizadora de boda, básicamente.

-¿Y el coche?- Le di un manotazo a Temari en la mano porque se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

\- Estará a las cuatro en punto en la puerta, no te muerdas las uñas, te han quedado muy bonitas.- Ella suspiró.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa.- Me senté a su lado, en su cama.

\- Lo raro sería que no lo estuvieras. No queda ni un día.- Sonreí. Ella me miró mal.

\- Estoy histérica. ¿Tu no estabas nerviosa el día de tu boda? ¿De las dos?- Me reí a carcajadas.

\- La primera no, con Gaara si. No tanto como tú, pero déjate, que me temblaban las piernas.- Ella rió.

\- Te gusta mucho.- Me dijo, tocándome el pelo. Asentí.

\- Me encanta tu hermano, somos tal para cual, aunque no nos amemos.- Ella sonrió, y bufó para quitarse los nervios.

Me despedí de ella y le deseé buenas noches, aunque supiera que no dormiría, y mañana la maquilladora le tendría que poner quilos de anti ojeras, pero bueno. Entré en mi habitación y lo sentí. Miré hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y me asomé en ella. Nada. Quizá habían sido ilusiones mías, Gaara me había dicho que hasta mañana no llegaría Sasuke y los demás, pero... Lo sentía. Me giré al oír un ruido y allí estaba, Sasuke, apoyado de lado en la pared de mi habitación.

Corrí hacia él y salté a sus brazos, me colgué como un mono, y cuando le iba a decir algo me tapó la boca, me llevó en volandas hasta la cama, me tumbó, cerró la ventana, y puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, encima mío.

-¿Cómo es...?- Me volvió a tapar la boca con la mano.

\- Habla bajo, se supone que no debería estar aquí aún.- Asentí con su mano en mi boca y el la apartó. Me levanté, cerré la habitación con pestillo, y las cortinas y me puse a horcajadas suyo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunté muy bajito.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Preguntó con ironía.

\- Temari me tendrá todo el día ocupada. Mañana no creo que tenga tiempo.- Reí.

\- Por eso.- Se levantó, quedando yo sentada encima suyo. Le acaricié la cara y el pelo.

\- Te he echado demasiado de menos...- Pareció que nos leyéramos el pensamiento porque nos besamos a la vez, como si fuera la primera vez que unos enamorados se besan, con timidez. - Para... En esta villa tenemos un problema. Como todo es chakra, el nuestro cuando nos besamos se puede ver y sentir.- Le dije.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Me lo dijo Gaara.- No se porque pero su semblante se oscureció.-¿Qué pasa?- Entonces caí.- Sasuke no ha pasado nada entre Gaara y yo, simplemente pasamos muchas horas juntos y hablamos de todo, que tú no seas hablador no quiere decir que la demás gente se comunique.- Me crucé de brazos. El suspiró y al moverse para acomodarme en sus piernas hizo un quejido. Por inercia me aparté de el. -¿Qué pasa?- Lo empujé para que se tumbara y me aparté un poco de el.

\- Me han atacado ahora cuando he entrado en la aldea, no me han visto, pero si sentido algo, y el kunai me ha rozado.- Se llevó la mano a su cadera.

\- Te hirieron...- Le bajé un poco el pantalón, y vi una venda mal puesta.

-¿Porque no me lo has dicho?- Se tapó la cara con el brazo y rió brevemente. Me levanté y fui a por el botiquín. Cuando volví le limpie bien la herida y con chakra se lo sané por completo. Por suerte no era profunda.

Me volví a colocar encima suyo, y el apartó el brazo de su cara para colocarlo en mi nuca y bajar mi cuerpo hasta besarle de nuevo. Dejó la nuca y me colocó las manos apretándome el culo, y al notar que el mini pantalón de pijama se había subido hasta media nalga se separó de mi mirándome mal.

\- Supongo que estos pantalones no te los pones fuera de aquí.- Me reí, y le quise vacilar.

\- Es lo que llevo siempre.¿Porque?- Lo vi inspirar hondo y apretar la mandíbula.- Sabia que te gustarían...- Me moví para rozarlo y lo besé de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión.

\- Me tienes loco.- El me apretó más contra el, y se incorporó, para quedar los dos sentados, aún yo encima suyo. Gemí cuando me mordió el cuello.

\- Puedo controlar el chakra de los besos... Pero no sé si más allá podría...- Suspiré. El coló las manos debajo de mi camiseta.

\- No lo hagas.- Me susurró. Gemí moviéndome con el. Le quité la camiseta. Era perfecto. Me retorció el pantalón y me lo arrancó rompiéndolo. Miré el trozo de tela de su mano sorprendida.

\- Eres un celoso acabado.- El rió y me besó de nuevo.

\- Lo haremos juntos.- Lo miré de nuevo desde arriba, no lo entendía. Ni sonreía ni estaba serio, parecía... ¿Ternura? Me respondió cuando me vio la cara de extrañeza.- El chakra, lo ocultaremos entre los dos.- Sonreí y asentí. Que bonito sonaba eso de 'juntos' de su boca.

Le bajé los pantalones y se los quité. Y me quité yo la camiseta, que no tenía sujetador, el me miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Alzó la mano y me acarició el pelo, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas, que me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, subió de nuevo la mano y me cogió la nuca arrastrándome hasta su boca.

.

* * *

.

 ** _GRacias por leeer!_**

 ** _mmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veintiuno._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me desperté de golpe al oír el agua caer de la ducha.

Miré a mi lado y Sasuke no estaba, era pronto, muy pronto, ni siquiera había amanecido aún, porque estaba la habitación a oscuras. Miré la hora, las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Me puse las bragas y una camiseta de pijama y esperé a que saliera del baño, envolviéndome en la sábana. Me había medio dormido cuando Sasuke salió del baño, vestido entero.

Me levanté y fui hacia él y me colgué como un monito, el me cogió y me besó en los labios.

\- No te vayas...- El rió en mi cuello. Lo besé con pasión y le cogí de la nuca atraiéndolo más, no me quería perder nada de él.

\- Nos vemos en un rato.- Me agarré más fuerte, pero lo dejé ir unos instantes después. Se subió al borde de la ventana, yo me acerqué a él y antes de marcharse me cogió de la nuca y me besó la frente. No lo vi irse, hice un puchero y cerré de nuevo la ventana, las cortinas y volví a la cama, aunque no dormí.

Temari me levantó de la cama a las ocho de la mañana, y ya creía que tardaba, y se iba a presentar a las seis. Nos tumbamos las dos en la cama un rato mas.

\- He venido pronto, pero es que ya no aguantaba más en la cama.- Cogí mi vestido y me fui con ella para su habitación. -

-¿Has podido dormir algo?- Ella rió ante mi pregunta.

\- ¿Te sorprendería que te dijera que sí, que he dormido hasta las seis?- Le sonreí. Ya había dormido más que yo.

\- No, no me sorprende, el embarazo te hace tener más sueño.- Ella me toco la frente.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Uf.

\- Si, solo que yo no he dormido nada de nada.- Ella se puso las medias. -

-¿Estás nerviosa por ver a Sasuke?- Me preguntó. Yo preparé las horquillas con una perla en la punta para peinarla. ¿Y cómo contestaba a eso?

\- Si, claro, hace mucho que no lo veo, se me va a hacer raro, supongo.- Ella asintió, y se sentó en la silla delante mío. Media hora después, tenía un bonito moño alto peinado. Llamaron a la puerta cuando le estaba abrochando el vestido.

\- Soy Gaara.- La miré.

\- ¿Preparada?- Le pregunté. Ella asintió, y la ayude a levantarse.

\- Pasa hermano.- Como si tuviera vergüenza, Gaara entro lentamente a la habitación, y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta al ver a su hermana vestida de blanco. La verdad que Temari no era una chica coqueta, era más bien como yo, no se pintaba, ni se arreglaba mucho en el día a día, solo se cuidaba lo mínimo, así que cuando se arreglaba parecía otra chica, más bien, una mujer preciosa. Aunque ya lo era.

\- No tengo palabras Temari...- Ella lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, te quiero mucho hermano.- El se separó y le apretó los hombros.

\- Nos vemos abajo.- Le dijo, me miró un segundo y se fue cerrando la puerta Vi como aún de espaldas, Temari se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Ven siéntate, te arreglaré el maquillaje.- Le dije. Un rato después, yo también me había vestido, peinado y maquillado, y Temari se había quedado en su habitación, ya que me pidió que la dejara un rato sola, porque estaba de los nervios.

-¡Sakura!- Me giré cuando me estaba abrochando un collar con una perla rosa pastel y un brillantito, que me había regalado Gaara hace unos días. Eran Ino y Hinata.

-¡Chicas!- Las abracé y las miré. Estaban preciosas las dos. Ino llevaba un vestido lila de escote corazón, ceñido hasta el muslo, y con una apertura desde ahí, hasta los pies que llegaba el vestido, además, esa apertura era de volantes, estaba espectacular. Y Hinata llevaba un vestido negro, que era con escote de barco, suelto hasta la cintura, con un cinturón fino de brillantes azul, y luego quedaba también suelto hasta los pies. Se notaba que no se gustaba enseñar, y mira que yo creo que de las tres que estábamos en esa habitación, Hinata era la que mejor cuerpo tenía.

\- Estas m-muy guapa Sakura.- Me dijo Hinata.

\- Gracias, tú también.- Ino me pego una palmada en la espalda.

\- Hoy vas a tener unas vistas estupendas frentona.- Me dijo Ino.

\- ¿Porque?- Le pregunté frotándome el hombro de aquella palmada que me había dado la muy...

\- Sasuke en traje, no digo más.- Me subieron los colores de golpe. Es verdad, no me acordaba que ellos también llevaban traje.

\- No digas tonterías.- Le dije yéndome de allí para ponerme los zapatos.

\- ¿Está mejor desnudo?- Me giré hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Ino cállate! ¡Y no lo sé! No lo he visto desnudo...- Le lancé una mirada asesina.

Un rato después, se marcharon para acudir a la iglesia. Bajé las escaleras para reunirme con Temari en las afueras de la iglesia para ayudarla a subir al coche, llevaba un vestido muy pomposo y la pobre no podía sola. Me subí con ella y me dejó en la puerta de la iglesia, donde esperaba Gaara, ya que estaba todo lleno de periodistas y él me acompañaría a la puerta solo, porque como no tenían padres, Gaara acompañaría a Temari al altar.

Después de unas cuántas fotos, tanto con Gaara como sola, entré en la iglesia, estaba toda la gente sin sentar, cosa que agradecí. Pasé rápido hasta la primera fila, pero antes de llegar, alguien me cogió del brazo, girándome.

\- ¡Sakura, estás preciosa!- Me dijo Naruto, aún con mi brazo en su mano. Me alegré de verlo.

\- Hola Naruto,¿Qué tal estás?- Miré por encima de su hombro mientras parloteaba acerca de lo nervioso que había visto a Gaara, y si, allí estaba, el ser más perfecto del universo. Sasuke, vestido con un traje negro de raya diplomática. Lo miré con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía conmigo.

\- ¿Verdad que si?- Fijé de nuevo la vista en los ojos azules de Naruto.

\- Eh...- Cuando le iba a preguntar qué demonios decía, vi aparecer a la madre de Shikamaru con su hijo.-Luego hablamos, que esto empieza. El se giró y me volvió a sonreír para irse a sentar. Yo hice lo propio y también me senté.

Empezó a sonar la música nupcial y entró la novia, radiante y preciosa, y se reunió con Shikamaru, Gaara se sentó a mi lado.

\- Estás muy guapa.- Me dijo, yo le susurré que también el. Después de una emotiva ceremonia, nos dirigimos al ático de dentro de la casa de Gaara, que cabíamos todos de sobras, porque era un gran salón de ceremonias. Me senté en mi sitio en el banquete, en la mesa presidencial junto a mi esposo, y desde aquí lo podía mirar. Estaba tan perfecto...

Excepto la garrapata roja que se le había instalado en el brazo, Karin, que pesada era. El banquete y la cortada de pastel salió de lujo, bueno, todo era lujo. Bailaron una balada preciosa y repartieron los regalos, por suerte para mí, fui quien organizó parte de la boda, así que no tuve ninguno, a mí elección, la verdad. Después nos quedamos los demás disfrutando de la fiesta, excepto algunos hombres mayores y poco fiesteros (véase Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke...) Acabé muerta de tanto bailar. Me senté junto con Ino y Hinata a tomar una copa, estaba sedienta.

\- Es una boda muy bonita.- Dijo Hinata. Aproveché la ocasión para hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal todo por la aldea?- Pregunté.

\- Está todo un poco revuelto.- Me dijo Ino sería.- Supongo que en breves habrá otra catástrofe en alguna de las aldeas grandes, y todo está revolucionado preparando defensa y provisiones sanitarias.- Asentí.- Por lo demás bien. Tsunade está intentando captar con el oráculo alguna otra chica, pero parece ser que no funciona si la anterior no se expone primero...- Bajé la mirada.- Perdona, de verdad que no lo decía por ti.- La miré, y le sonreí.

Me disculpé con ellas y salí al gran balcón a que me diera el poco aire que corría por aquella Villa, esquivé a la multitud de gente y me dirigí a la esquina más tranquila, me subí en la barandilla y bajé al balcón de abajo que no había nadie, era el balcón del despacho de Gaara. Me apoyé en la barandilla. Aún desde aquí se oía la música.

\- Necesitabas respirar.- Me giré de golpe.

\- Hola Sasuke.- Que susto me había dado.-¿Qué haces aquí?- El se subió a la barandilla.

\- Demasiado ruido.- Me reí.

\- Vas muy guapo.- El me miró.- Pero te falta un adorno pelirrojo colgado en tu brazo.- Adornó su cara con una sonrisa. Bajó de la barandilla y se puso frente a mí. Muy cerca. Alzó la mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició. Cerré los ojos bajo su contacto, y los volví a abrir al darme cuenta que estábamos a ojos de todo el mundo. - Sasuke... Deberíamos volver.- Lo miré y el asintió.

Acabó la fiesta bastante tarde, cuando ya Temari y Shikamaru se fueron, y Gaara y yo despedimos a todos los invitados. Me acompañó hasta la habitación.

\- Ha sido una boda preciosa, me ha encantado.- El me sonrió. Y me besó la frente.

\- Gracias por todo, yo también he disfrutado Sakura.- Le di las buenas noches y entré en la habitación. Estaba todo a oscuras.

\- ¿Sasuke?- Susurré.-¿Estás aquí?- Miré alrededor y no vi nada, empecé a andar hasta la cama, pero a medio camino alguien me arrastró hasta la pared, me subió la falda y me cogió en brazos aprisionándose contra la pared, yo enredé las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Si es otra persona,¿También lo recibes así?- Reí en el cuello de Sasuke.

.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_** aaa


	22. Chapter 22

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veintidos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- Si es otra persona,¿también lo recibes así?- Reí en el cuello de Sasuke._

Pasaron volando seis meses después de la boda, nos plantamos en junio en nada, y yo cada vez estaba más deprimida. Después de pasar la noche de la boda junto a Sasuke, al día siguiente me desperté sin el, ya se había ido antes de amanecer. Y además, no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y, habían vuelto a destruir otra de las aldeas principales, todo devastado, y estuvimos recuperándolo todo como hicimos ya una vez, al menos yo, y habían arrasado otra aldea cercana a la de la luna, hacia prácticamente días. Esta última vez, Gaara mandó a casi todos los médicos menos a mi, sabía que se me echarían encima, y yo estaría moralmente destruida. Y me sentía muy mal, hasta ahora no lo quería pensar, pero me sentía la responsable de todo lo que pasaba, aunque quería pensar egoístamente, que yo también tenía derecho a la vida, se me rompía el corazón cuando veía todos los muertos que provocaban esas catástrofes. Me calcé el top rojo hasta el ombligo y un short alto tejano. Bajé a mi consulta en el hospital y me puse la bata. Estaba pasando informes en el ordenador cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Alcé la vista y era Temari, que tenía un barrigón impresionante.

\- Pasa, te estaba esperando.- Me levanté y la ayudé a que se tumbara en la camilla, apagué la luz y le hice una ecografía.

\- Está enorme, tiene unos mofletes preciosos.- Ella se incorporó un poco para mirar la pantalla.

\- No veo nada.- Le sonreí.

\- Cuesta un poco.- Moví el ecografo, y mire que todo estuviera bien.

\- Está todo muy bien Temari.- Le limpie el líquido de la barriga y la ayudé a levantarse. - El mes que viene ya entras en el final del embarazo, así que intenta controlar la comida porque puede ser que engordes más, y te haré unas pruebas más.

\- ¿Cómo que?- Me preguntó.

\- Prueba de sangre y de azúcar.- Ella asintió, se colocó las ropas y se sentó en la silla delante mío.

\- ¿Sabes algo de la misión?- Dejé de apuntar en sus informes, en realidad sí, Kankuro se había puesto en contacto con su hermano para decirle que Shikamaru había sufrido una herida leve, y que tardarían dos días más en volver.

\- Pues la verdad es que no.- Mentí, no quería darle disgustos.- En cuanto sepa algo te lo diré.

Me despidió y el día pasó entre visitas y más visitas.

Salí del hospital y una bofetada de calor me recibió en la calle, esta aldea era horrible. Entré en la casa Kazekage y me fui directa al despacho de mi marido. Toqué un par de veces y entré. Estaba levantado hablando por teléfono hacia la ventana.

\- Me hace falta aquí...Tenéis de sobras con los médicos que hay... Yo no me puedo quedar sin ella porque si pasa algo grave no tengo a nadie... Cualquier otra cosa me llamas... Adiós.

\- ¿Todo bien?- El se sentó en la silla y yo me puse encima. Vale, no era lo normal, pero la falta de contacto humano, y que nos lleváramos tan bien, había hecho que entre Gaara yo avanzara un poco más el contacto entre los dos.

\- Te quieren allí. Ya les he dicho que no, pero insisten.- Yo sonreí.

\- Sabes que si hago falta no tengo problemas para ir, soy médico.- El sonrió.

\- Te necesito aquí. Además estarás mucho mejor, cada vez que vas allí pareces un zombie cuando vuelves.- Lo miré.

\- Pienso que esto que pasa es culpa mía, quizá debería ir y afrontar el sacrificio, tengo todas las papeletas para que así sea.- El alzó una ceja.

\- No digas tonterías Sakura, eres muy valiosa para arriesgarte de esa manera. Ademas, tú lo dijiste, no hay nada que garantice que haciéndolo así, las tragedias terminen.- Me levanté de su regazo y le besé la frente.

\- Gracias, ¿Sabes algo de Shikamaru?- Se apoyó en la mesa, con los codos.

\- Poco, que se recupera muy favorablemente, y que no les han vuelto a atacar.- Me crucé de brazos.

\- Espero que vuelvan bien todos.- El asintió y llamaron a la puerta.

\- Te dejo, bajaré a cenar después, si me necesitas llámame.- El me sonrió y asintió. Yo me despedí y cerré la puerta al irme.

\- ¿Que hay mal?- Me preguntó Gaara mientras cenábamos en la terraza de su habitación, los dos solos como cada día, de este infierno de verano. Dejé los cubiertos.

\- No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al tema del viaje, cada día estoy mas decidida, si no voy, no sabre si se puede acabar.- EL me imitó con los cubiertos.

\- Siempre ha sido en vano, que tu tengas conexión con el otro mundo y este, no significa nada, es un factor externo a ti.- Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a el con la silla.- Suspire y lo mire a los ojos.

\- No duermo bien por la noche, vuelvo a tener esos sueños, si voy y hay otra manera... Si salgo viva y todo acaba... Es mejor que ni siquiera intentarlo.- Me mordí el labio. Gaara me cogió por la nuca.

\- Sakura, no puedo, ni quiero perderte... No es una opción...- Bufé.

\- Pero eres egoísta Gaara, lo haces por ti, y no por la gente, igual que yo, ni siquiera lo intento.- El suspiró.

\- No eres mi prisionera Sakura pero... - Tiré de el y lo besé.

Todo lo que hacia, todo lo que era al rededor suyo, era para mi, prefería darme su vida a que yo la perdiera, lo quería, quizá lo podría llegar a amar, quien sabe, si, Sasuke estaba en mi mente, mucho mas fuerte, y también sabia que Gaara no me amaría nunca de el modo romántico, pero quería hacerle ver que pasara lo que pasara estaría allí con el siempre, sabia que ese siempre había sido su mayor miedo conmigo.

Por la noche, después de darle mil vueltas, decidí hablar con Gaara para hacer el viaje, viniera conmigo, o no, aunque fuera de incógnito, para averiguar qué había allí, y entonces decidir acerca de mi futuro.

Ademas tenia curiosidad, alguien conectado a los dos mundos, y ese oráculo ¿quería que alguien muriera? No, tenia que haber algo mas.

No quería más desgracias, ni tampoco ser la heroína, que sacrificó su vida para salvar a los demás, solo quería la verdad. Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a convencerlo, cuando apuntó de abrir la puerta, oí algo que no me gustó.

-... Es peligroso.- Era la voz de Temari.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora hermana.- Oí un bufido, supongo que de Gaara.

\- ¿Y si la cumbre de los ancianos lo descubre que? No la podrás proteger.- Oí una silla moverse.

\- Lo sospechan, pero al ver la relación que tenemos ahora, están pasando del tema.- Dijo Gaara.

\- Te equivocaste.- Oí pasos como si alguno de los dos andará por la estancia.

\- No, no me equivoqué, ya te lo dije, y ella lo sabe, yo no quiero tenerla aquí detenida, podrá ser libre en cuanto la siguiente chica aparezca en el oráculo, y podrá decidir si se queda aquí con nosotros o no.- No estaba entendiendo nada.¿Hablaba de mi?

\- Es una chica fantástica con muchísimas cualidades como ninja y como persona, ademas de un vinculo con el otro mundo, deberías haberte casado con ella de verdad. La perderás. La perderemos, se ve a leguas que es ella la del sacrificio.- Me tapé la boca para reprimir un grito.

\- Si se va es su decisión, ni yo ni nadie es dueño de su vida Temari, compréndelo, la quiero igual o mas que tu, pero es su vida, es ella quien decide.- Oí un bufido pero no me quise quedar a escuchar más.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté junto a la puerta cogiéndome las rodillas. Gaara no se había casado conmigo, solo me quería proteger... Pero ahora estaba a la merced de todo el mundo, si se descubría... No podría hacer nada.¿Y ahora que? ¿Me quedaba? No, no podía, tenía que ir hasta el lugar del sacrificio y cumplir por lo que había llegado a este mundo, o al menos, saber que demonio pasaba allí.

.

* * *

.

 _ **gracias por leer!**_  
 _ **muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veintitres._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Subí a mi habitación y me senté junto a la puerta cogiéndome las rodillas. Gaara no se había casado conmigo, solo me quería proteger...

Pero ahora estaba a la merced de todo el mundo, si se descubría... No podría hacer nada.¿Y ahora que? ¿Me quedaba? No, no podía, tenía que ir hasta el lugar del sacrificio y cumplir por lo que había llegado a este mundo.

Tracé un plan, pasaría el día siguiente en mi habitación, diciendo que tenía un virus que por lo menos me tendría en cama tres días, y que no podía ver a nadie porque se contagiaba y era peligroso para Temari. Y por la noche, dejaría una duplicación de cuerpo, me iría hacia la aldea de la hoja, en busca de Kakashi y los demás, y ver si querían acompañarme a finalizar el viaje. Y si no querían... Bueno, hasta ahí el plan, no sé qué pasaría si no me acompañaban, pero para eso aún me tenían que decir que no. Pensé una y otra vez en las palabras de Gaara...

Él me quería, pero libre, no me ataba a quedarme ni a irme, a tener una oportunidad, la que yo quería. Creo que había sido la única persona que me había concedido la oportunidad de ser libre. Me quedé en la cama hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Sakura estás bien?- Usando chakra y un poco de maquillaje, conseguí un aspecto horrible.

\- Pasa Gaara.- Dije con voz ronca. Entró y su cara pasó de serena a sorprendida, se fue a acercar a mí pero lo paré. - No, no te acerques, he cogido un virus... Y es contagioso.

\- Pero...¿Estás bien?- El retrocedió un poco.

\- No mucho, pero se me pasara, lo que no saldré de aquí por lo menos en tres días, porque si os lo contagio Temari está en riesgo, así que contra menos os acerquéis mejor.- El resopló y rió.

\- Vale, vale... Cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dices, me voy ya...- Asentí.

\- Gracias.- Cerró la puerta y preparé una pequeña mochila. Después de un día largo de aburrimiento infinito, llegó la media noche. Hice una réplica mía y cargué mi mochila a la espalda, y abrí la ventana. Todo a oscuras. Me puse una capa negra que me cubría entera, y me puse un gorro negro, para que el pelo no se me viera.

Bajé de un salto al suelo, y me deslicé por la pared lentamente para no advertir a ningún vigilante, y me fui por detrás de la calle más transitada de la aldea, ya que sabía que la vigilancia no estaría allí. Fui hasta el final del todo, y logré pasar entre un grupo de borrachos que salían de la aldea.

En cuanto salí, caminé detrás de ellos hasta cruzar la gran explanada que había delante de la aldea, y me adentré en el bosque, que tenía árboles, pero estaban todos secos, a causa del clima de allí, que por cierto me estaba asfixiando. Paré un momento, me quité el gorro negro, lo guardé en la mochila, me hice una trenza y me volví a poner la capa. Sabía que el viaje eran de unos tres días, pero tenía el propósito de gastar todo el chakra posible para llegar antes, aunque sabía que era una locura, porque podrían atacarme y no tendría energías para defenderme. Al final, mi chakra duró dos días enteros, cosa que agradecí, pero también estaba destrozada. Vi el portón de la villa de la hoja, y fui medio corriendo hacia allí, pero de repente alguien me estampó contra el suelo, dejándome inmóvil. Chillé de dolor.

-¿Quién y qué quieres? Rápido o te mato aquí mismo.- ¿Era Sai?

\- Soy Sakura... La esposa de Gaara.- Moví la cabeza para que se bajara la capucha y me viera el pelo rosa.

\- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dejó libre y me ayudó a levantarme, si, era Sai.

\- Tengo que hablar con Kakashi... Sé que es tarde pero...- Me fallaron las piernas y me senté de rodillas en el suelo, no podía más.- He venido todo lo rápido que he podido casi sin descansar.- El se agachó a mi altura.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es?- Lo miré y negué con la cabeza.- Las tres de la mañana.

\- Da igual, debo hablar con el.- El rió.

\- Sino descansas, Ino me matará.- Reí casi sin fuerzas.

\- No puede verme nadie Sai... Y no tengo donde ir.- El frunció el ceño.

\- Ve a casa de Sasuke.- Me alteré solo de oír su nombre.- El vive en las afueras y nadie te verá. Mañana a primera hora estaré allí con Kakashi.- Me levanté, esa no era la idea pero, debía hacerle caso.

\- Está bien. Allí nos vemos mañana.- Le dije. Después me indicó para llegar a casa de Sasuke. Me pegué todo lo que pude a la muralla que cubría la aldea, hasta llegar a la otra punta casi. Salté la muralla apoyándome en el suelo, estaba muerta, tanto de energía como de sueño. Anduve hasta casi llegar a la casa principal, pero un ruido me alertó. Rápido me quité la capucha, para que, sea quien sea, que no me hiciera daño.

\- ¿Sakura?.- Me giré y vi a Sasuke bajar de un árbol. Me lancé a sus brazos.

\- ¿No me habías reconocido?- Dije casi inentendible en su pecho. Me cogió en brazos y de un salto entro en la casa. No me soltó cuando llegamos sino que me dejó en una cama. No reconocí la habitación, ni la cama.

\- Te había reconocido, pero no entiendo qué haces aquí.- Estaba sentada en la cama y el me alzó la barbilla.

\- Estoy muerta... ¿Me puedo duchar?- El me miró, debía tener un aspecto horrible, y asintió. Me levanté y dejé la mochila y la capa al lado del armario. Me giré y encontré a Sasuke con una toalla y lo que parecía una camiseta negra.

\- Te dejo que descanses.- Se giró para irse y yo me abalancé a su espalda.

\- Duerme conmigo... Te echo de menos.- Le dije, lo vi asentir. Me metí en el baño, que era enorme, y me duché con agua fría. Hacia una calor espantosa. Me puse unas bragas limpias y la camiseta que me había dado Sasuke, una de manga corta con el símbolo de su clan. Salí con vergüenza y lo vi acostado en la cama, sin camiseta. Me apresuré a meterme en la cama a su lado y vi en la mesita de mi lado dos bolas de arroz. - ¿Son para mí?- El quitó la vista del pergamino, me miró y asintió.- Gracias.- Me los comí con demasiada ansia.

Cuando acabé, el dejó el pergamino y se tumbó, alargando la mano para apagar la luz, y apoyándose en un codo, mirándome.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Retorcí la sabana azul y me tapé hasta la barbilla. Medité un momento las palabras para decírselo.

\- Él matrimonio de Gaara y mío era falso, solo quería protegerme, sin atarme... Y yo no lo sabía.- Me giré de espaldas a él y cerré los ojos. El se acomodó en mi espalda y me abrazó. Caí dormida al instante. Desperté oyendo unas voces. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré la hora, la una de la tarde, Dios mío, que tarde, pero había dormido de maravilla. Me puse el sujetador y el pantalón corto y me asomé por la escalera. Eran Sai y Kakashi.

\- Solo me dijo que el matrimonio con Gaara era falso, nada más.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Venía muy cansada Kakashi, se desplomó cuando la encontré.- Dijo Sai.

\- ¿Está durmiendo ahora?- Preguntó Kakashi. No oí la respuesta. Bajé las escaleras y todos me miraron.

\- Hola Kakashi.- El me alcanzó y me abrazó.

\- Hola dormilona.¿Has descansado bien?- Asentí en sus brazos.

\- Bueno, yo me voy ya, cualquier cosa me avisáis.- Dijo Sai, y desapareció. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá y yo en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Entristecí, seguramente ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no estaba allí.

\- Oí a Gaara hablar con Temari, y en esa conversación hablaban de que el matrimonio era una farsa, Gaara quería que yo fuese libre de decidir si quedarme con él o irme, cuando el oráculo encontrara a otra persona. Y que no me podría proteger en el caso de descubrirlo los ancianos.- Paré y bajé la mirada.- He venido a buscarte... Porque quiero acabar el viaje Kakashi, que me acompañéis, lo haré sola, o con vosotros, pero debo hacerlo, estoy cansada de las miradas de la gente y de las catástrofes, no puedo más, he vuelto a tener como sueños premonitorios de catástrofes, he visto a mi madre, yo ahogándome en el agua... Todo era sin sentido, pero se que si llegamos al sacrificio todo se entenderá, para bien o para mal.- Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala.

\- ¿Por eso me buscabas?- Asentí.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veinticuatro._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-¿Por eso me buscabas?- Asentí._

\- Lo haré con vosotros o sola, pero me siento tan culpable de todo lo que pasa...- Kakashi no me dejó acabar.

\- Te dije que no te sintieras culpable.- Lo miré.

\- Lo he intentado, pero han habido muchas catástrofes en poco tiempo, y no dejo de pensar en toda la gente que ha muerto... Al menos quiero saber la verdad.- Lo vi tragar saliva, sabía que no le gustaba mi idea, y la cara de Sasuke... Se le notaba que tampoco quería.

\- ¿Y Gaara?- Se me encogió el corazón.

\- No sabe nada... Ni quiero que lo sepa. Supongo que a estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy.- El suspiró. Deseaba que dijera que si.

\- Eres muy valiente, tienes todas las papeletas para que se cumpla...- Kakashi me miró un rato largo, supongo que esperaba que me echara atrás, pero ya no. Cerré los ojos.- Preparaos, saldremos esta noche.- Solté el aire contenido y sonreí.

Aunque desde que había tomado la decisión estaba muerta de miedo.

Se marchó diciéndonos que él se encargaría de avisar a los demás, y que quedaríamos a media noche fuera de la aldea para partir, que era importante que no me viese nadie.

\- Así que solo buscabas a Kakashi.- Me di la vuelta cuando oí eso, al cerrar la puerta de su casa cuando todos se marcharon, y miré a Sasuke.

\- ¿Es el líder de vuestra misión no?- Alcé una ceja.

\- Parece que te llevas de maravilla, porque incluso a él le has recibido con un abrazo.- Me reí.

\- ¿Estás celoso?- Se cruzó de brazos alzó una ceja y se dio media vuelta. Yo corrí y salté a su espalda, aunque él fue más rápido y se giró cogiéndome de frente y rodando. Le cogí el pelo y lo acerqué a mis labios, lo besé con pasión, y él me respondió de la misma forma, me tiró al sofá sin despegarse de mi, y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

\- Mía...- Susurró en mi cuello, y sentí un mordisco. Gemí.

Me llevó a su habitación y me tiró en la cama, seguidamente me puse encima de el.

\- ¿Y si es la ultima vez que podemos estar así?- Me pregunto de repente, acariciándome el pelo.

\- Pues aprovecha.- Sonrió y me cogió del cuello para volver a besarme, casi arrancándome la ropa. Lo vi oscurecer la mirada mientras lo hacíamos, una mirada que parecía que estuviera a punto de preguntarme o decirme algo, que seguro no era buena idea, pero que le daba vueltas. Quizá para salvarme, quizá por hacer algo mas.

Dormimos hasta las once de la noche, y preparamos la mochila. Salimos por donde vine yo el otro día, y subimos a un gran árbol a esperar a los demás. Notaba a Sasuke raro, pero no quise preguntar, sabia que, aunque no le gustaba un pelo Gaara, el había estado tranquilo mientras yo estaba con el, ahora ya, no valía nada.

\- Ya están aquí.- Me dijo Sasuke. Yo me fijé en las ramas de los árboles y vi que había sombras. Una bajó en frente mío.

\- Iremos hasta la primera guarida y allí hablaremos.- Lo distinguí, era Kakashi. Los seguí hasta que entramos en la guarida y bajamos al sótano. Se descubrieron los rostros y yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó Ino y se abalanzó a abrazarme, yo la estreché contra mi.

-¿Esta era la misión?¿Venir a ver a la esposa de Gaara?- Murmuró Karin, que se colocó al lado de Sasuke.

\- No.- Dije yo.- Quiero retomar el viaje.- Un "¿Qué?" Conjunto se oyó.

\- ¿Qué dices Sakura?- Preguntó Naruto, y Hinata me abrazó. Conté toda la historia con pelos y señales de lo que había pasado.

\- Eres experta en descubrir cosas sin preguntar.- Rió Suigetsu. Yo sonreí.

\- Pero...- Miré a Ino.

\- Ino debo hacerlo... Es que quiero saber que pasa conmigo.- Bajó la mirada.

\- Viajaremos de noche, siempre, y dormiremos por el día.- Asentimos todos y nos pusimos en marcha. Llegamos por el día a una guarida donde no paramos la primera vez. Fui a investigar y vimos que daba a un pequeño lago, cubierto por árboles. Por la noche, cuando ya no podía dormir después de todo el día, fui a mojarme los pies un rato, hacia un calor espantoso.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Me encogí de hombros y volví ha mirar el lago. Era Sasuke.

\- Intentar quedarme con las cosas bonitas de este maldito viaje.- Pasaron segundos, e incluso creo que minutos hasta que al final abrió la boca.

\- Lo siento.- Me giré bruscamente.

-¿Que sientes?- ¿Sasuke era capaz de pedir perdón?

\- Que tengas que pasar por esto, pero nosotros pensamos en que esto es lo que nos salvara, y la vida de una persona no vale más que la de todas de este mundo.- Había vuelto el Sasuke del día que lo conocí.¿Porque? Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para después cerrarla y suspirar.

\- ¿Y quien os garantiza que sacrificando chicas como si fueran cabras os salvaréis? En serio, no tiene sentido. ¿Porque no lucháis contra eso que os hace padecer? ¿Porque no intentáis saber?- Lo dije casi gritando.

\- Cálmate.- Me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Que me calme? Sasuke, soy un maldito sacrificio para vuestro maldito mundo...¿Y me pides que me calme?- El se acercó un poco, me tapé la cara intentando reprimir las lágrimas pero no pude.

\- No tenéis derecho ha hacer esto a las personas...

\- Es vuestro destino.- Dijo.

-¿Mi destino? Tendría que ser yo la que eligiera lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, no una panda de pirados, vale que tengo conexión con el otro mundo pero esa que .- Estaba enfadada si, pero lo había elegido, en parte.

\- Te ibas a casar con mi clon impostor y con el estúpido de Gaara y no los amabas,¿También lo elegiste tu?- Me quité las manos de la cara y lo miré con las cejas alzadas.

-¡Al menos me iba a salvar! Ojalá Gaara lo hubiese hecho de verdad, ojalá me hubiese amado...¡Maldita sea! ¡Al menos él me apreciaba de verdad y no me ha utilizado como un pañuelo de usar y tirar!- Le vi apretar los puños hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos.

\- Tendrás que venir por las buenas o las malas.- Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Me giré para no verle.

\- Y si sirves el sacrificio es tu destino...- ¿Lo había dicho con un poco de tristeza? Esto es horrible.

\- Me dijiste que me protegerías...- El me miró, y entonces lo entendí.- Ahora lo entiendo...- La ira me inundó todo mi ser.- ¡Me lo dijiste para que no me quedara con Gaara y continuará con vosotros el viaje! ¡Solo por tu interés! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Sabias lo que yo sentía y te aprovechaste! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan miserable!- De los ojos me brotaban lagrimas, se había burlado de mi en todo su esplendor.- Yo... Yo creía que...- Las piernas me fallaron y el desconsuelo me vino de golpe.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, me llevaban a mi propia muerte, me habían engañado, había confiado en alguien que creía que me apreciaba, y lo peor... Me había enamorado de el.- Te odio... ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! En un momento me tenía entre sus brazos contra la pared, ni siquiera me había hecho daño al desplazarme con el, aun viendo la furia en sus ojos momentos antes. Yo había cerrado los ojos, y los abrí cuando noté una caricia en la barbilla. -¿Qué...?- Susurre muy bajito cuando le tenía tan cerca que su respiración rozaba mis labios.

\- Eres una molestia...- Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me alcé hasta tocar mis labios con su mejilla, y antes de qué pudiera retirarme, el giró la cara y posó sus labios en los míos, lo noté tensarse bajo de mi, pero bastó un momento para que yo tomara la iniciativa de nuevo moviendo los labios, poco a poco subí las manos hasta su cuello y me aferré más a el, después de minutos así, note que destensaba los hombros y bajaba las manos hasta mi cintura, y me la apretaba. No quería esto porque sabía que me haría daño, pero lo quería.

\- No voy a dejar que te pase nada.- Lo empujé.

-¿¡Y qué harás!? ¿¡Sacrificarte por mi!?- Me fui de allí y me metí en el saco de dormir, a llorar desconsoladamente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aquí me quedé la vez pasada!**_

 _ **gracias por leer!**_

 _ **muaaaaaaaa**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veinticinco._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-¿¡Y qué harás!? ¿¡Sacrificarte por mi!?- Me fui de allí y me metí en el saco de dormir, a llorar desconsoladamente._

Desperté con los ojos muy hinchados, apenas había dormido, y de tanto llorar tenía los ojos rojos, y no podía abrirlos bien. Estaban todos dormidos, así que recogí mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila.

Me dirigí al pequeño arroyo y me lavé la cara, aún no había anochecido del todo, y el agua conservaba el calor del día.

-¿Ya has despertado?- Me giré, era Ino.

-Eh... Si.- Vi que apretaba los labios.

-¿Porque no huyes y vas a buscar a Gaara? Él te protegerá, buscará la manera.- La miré.

\- Nosotras ocultaremos que te has ido...- Miré detrás de Ino, era Hinata. Me vinieron las lágrimas a los ojos.

\- Ya no puedo... No creo que él sea ya capaz...- No pude terminar, alguien me cortó.

-¿Capaz de que?- Era Sai, en una de las ramas detrás de mí, le había tocado la última guardia.

\- Nada. Vayámonos.- Sin mirarle entre en la guarida, donde estaban todos ya en pie.

Una semana después, cuando paramos a descansar, Kakashi habló cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

\- Mañana llegaremos.- Dijo demasiado rápido, que no lo entendí. Y parecía serio porque todos le miraban.

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunté.

\- Que mañana llegamos ya.- Se me encogió el corazón, y me empezó a ir demasiado deprisa.

\- Entiendo...- Por suerte estábamos en una guarida de las más grandes donde habíamos estado, así que nos habíamos instalado cada uno en su habitación. Acabé de cenar, todo en un mutismo innecesario, ni siquiera Suigetsu y Karin habían estado con sus constantes peleas. Me levanté y me dirigí al árbol de enfrente ha hacer la primera guardia.

Me senté en la rama mas alta de aquel árbol para vigilar, y al rato se sentó Kakashi conmigo.

\- Ey, no deberías hacer tu sola la guardia.- Lo miré.

\- La verdad es que quería hacerlo sola...- Lo vi sonreír bajo la mascara.

\- Mañana todo acaba.- Suspiré.

\- Por fin.- El asintió.

\- Aunque no lo parezca... Es duro pensar en el día de mañana.- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Que mas da, no pasáis por el miedo de morir, solo acompañáis.- El me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Suiza las demás no, por contigo ha sido diferente, todo tu valor, tu dedicación a los ninjutsu... Eres una persona que vale muchísimo.- Me reí.

\- Valgo tanto para morir...- El se encogió de hombros.- ¿Que crees que pasara?- Le pregunte.

\- ¿Recuerdas alguna película que al viajar al pasado, cambias el futuro? ¿Y si perteneciste a este mundo antes que del que tu vienes?.- Fruncí el ceño.

\- No creo que sea posible eso.- El se encogió de hombros.

\- Kakashi.- Una voz abajo nos hizo mirar, era Ino.- Tsunade quiere hablar contigo.- El asintió y bajo.

\- Vuelve dentro en seguida.- Me dijo.

\- Un minuto y voy.- El asintió y se fueron los dos. Yo me levante pero un golpe fuerte en la cabeza bastó para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, un dolor punzante en el estómago me hizo llevar la mano derecha hacia el vientre, la muñeca también dolía, jadeando, logre bajar levemente la vista hacia mi mano, que ahora reposaba en el muslo, tenía heridas abiertas, y bastante profundas, hacia un rato no me habían dolido al intentar liberarme, intenté hacer la técnica nada.

Jadeé de nuevo y bajando la cabeza, vi que en las puntas del pelo estaban teñidas de sangre.

Sólo recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza, hasta que me desperté en esta celda, había intentado emanar chakra para liberarme pero no lo había conseguido, por unas barritas negras clavadas en los ante brazos y debido a ello, a los gritos y a la fuerza, alguien vestido de negro que no logré saber quien era, me atizó en el estómago, perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia.

La celda era prácticamente oscura, barrotes muy juntos, el suelo era de piedra pero había mucha tierra, y se mezclaba con las heridas, joder... Si seguía así se me infectaría, y lo pasaría realmente mal.

¿Quien me odiaba tanto como para encerrarme así y tratarme de esta manera? ¿Bandidos? Quién sabe...

¿Alguien que no quiera que sepa la verdad del sacrificio? Podría ser.

Me volví a remover y chillar, las muñecas las tenía desgarradas de intentar soltarme, nada, sin chakra no podía hacer nada. El tipo encapuchado volvió.

¿Quién eres?- Le espeté gritándole.- ¡Suéltame!- Le vi sacar un kunai.- No... no, no...¡No!- Me removí intentando evitar que me volviera ha hacer daño.

Cuando se acercó vi por debajo de la capa negra algo que me llamó la atención, unas marcas. No podía ser... No podía ser tan cruel...

¿Karin?- Se paró en seco. ¡Era ella!-¿Porque me haces esto?- Trastabilló y se cayó al suelo pude levantarme y darle un golpe en la rodilla y que cayera de nuevo. Corrí hasta ella como pude y me lancé encima suyo.

Le aparté la capucha para ver quién era. Si, efectivamente era Karin.

\- ¿Que demonios haces?- Le pregunté. Ella se zafó de mi agarre y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Corrí todo lo que me dio el cuerpo detrás suyo pero la perdí de vista en seguida.

Anduve deambulado bastante rato, intentando presionar la herida con las dos manos pero con los grilletes era bastante difícil.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡Sasuke!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude. Lo repetí varias veces, pero una punzada en el estómago por la herida me hizo encogerme de dolor. Oí que alguien aterrizaba a mi lado pero no podía ni girarme. Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, no pude evitarlo, estaba realmente mal, no podía ejecutar chakra y la herida cada vez iba a peor.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Lo escuché distorsionado. Noté el tacto de sus manos en mi cara y alcance a verlo borroso.- ¿Que ha pasado? Sakura...

\- Karin...- Lo oí preguntar "¿Qué?" Antes de ver una maraña de pelo rubio encima mío.

Poco a poco noté como el chakra circulaba de nuevo y la vista se aclaraba.

\- ¿Mejor?- Lo primero que distinguí fueron las varas anti chakra en las manos de Ino, me incorporé un poco y vi que estaba en brazos de Sasuke.

\- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?¿Dónde estabas?- Me preguntó Kakashi.

\- Encerrada, en una celda.- Coloqué mis manos en el vientre y emané chakra para curarme, todos me miraban con semblante extraño.-¿Que?- Pregunté.

\- Dijiste Karin, antes.- Me tensé,¿Me creerían? Todos sabíamos que entre ella y yo las cosas nunca habían estado bien.

\- Si, iba encapuchada y le vi el brazo primero, y luego le pude destapar la capucha y verla, la intenté seguir pero la perdí de vista en seguida.- Dije levantándome. Hinata me ayudó.

\- ¿Porque haría algo así?- Preguntó Naruto.

\- Hay que buscarla.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡No!- Le agarre el brazo- Todos me miraron.- Ella estará lejos, y gracias a su técnica no la encontrareis fácilmente. Acabemos el viaje de una vez...- Sasuke retiro la mirada de mis ojos.- Por favor...

-¿ Y que se salga con la suya como siempre?- Dijo Ino

\- Ino... Por favor.- Ella bajó la cabeza y noté la mirada de Sasuke, lo miré.

Y me mira fijamente con expresión cansada, haciéndome empequeñecer y morderme el labio inferior, hasta que sonriendo de lado, negó con la cabeza.

\- Sigamos.- Concluyó Kakashi. Todos empezaron a andar.

\- Sasuke...- Se volvió a girar y al verme llorando su expresión cambió. Se acercó a mi y me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me secó las lágrimas.

\- Cuando todo acabe la buscaremos, los dos.- Asentí.

El resto del camino fue ameno pero silencioso, nadie decía nada.

.

* * *

 ** _Los nervios a flor de piel..._**

 ** _muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _muaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo veintiseis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Hemos llegado.- Alcé la vista ante las palabras de Kakashi, había llegado la hora.- A partir de aquí solo puedes seguir sola, hay una barrera que solo deja entrar a las elegidas.- Se acercó a mí y me puso las manos en los hombros.- Te tengo que agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no te imaginas cuánto ha sido, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. Pero si eliges volver... Gracias de verdad.- Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Todos pasaron por mis brazos y el último que quedaba era él. Vi como todos se alejaban dejándonos solos. No sabía qué decir ni hacer. Abrí la boca varias veces para decirle tantas cosas... Pero no me atrevía a decir ninguna.

¿Que le quería?¿Que me había enamorado de el? Si, pero ¿Para que? Si estaba segura que yo servia para el sacrificio... ¿Por mi parte, y creo que por la suya, teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos y hablar, pero igual que yo, la pregunta era ¿Para que?

\- Debería entrar ya...- Lo vi tragar saliva y entonces me miró, no supe interpretar aquella mirada. Era mejor no decir ni hacer nada, el sabía que yo me iría, y yo aún no sabía que iba a pasar.

\- Sakura...- Lo miré.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunte. El asintió. Baje la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera decir nada note sus brazos vacilantes que me envolvían. Le devolví el abrazo enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Pase lo que pase, quédate conmigo.- Subí la mirada. Y me separe de el.

Me giré, bufé y abrí aquel portón, no sin antes girarme, Sasuke permanecía allí.

El portón se cerró cuando entré, había un jarrón gigante con escalera de caracol al rededor suyo como en las películas de fantasía. Me entró la ansiedad y me sostuve las rodillas un momento cerrando los ojos.

Al abrir, me vi el pelo, negro de nuevo.

\- No puede ser...- Me lo miré todo lo que pude acercándome al jarrón, volvía a ser la Sakura de mi mundo.

Miré la escalera y subí hasta arriba. Era como un lago cuando cae la noche, todo oscuro, representaba el cielo con estrellas, al otro lado del jarrón, una inscripción: "Ella traerá La Paz y la verdad." Eso me lo dijo Gaara y era cierto, ahí estaba grabado.

\- Gaara... Perdóname...- Y cuanto sentía ni siquiera haberle dicho adiós, ni siquiera conocería al hijo de Temari, si salia de esta, lo primero que haría seria ir a buscarlo.

Había llegado la hora. ¿Me ahogaría? ¿Moriría de golpe? ¿Me esperaba algo o alguien?

Suspiré y cogí aire, me lancé al agua y con los ojos abiertos no veía nada era todo negro. De repente vi cómo caían de la superficie como luces blancas, intentaba cogerlas pero traspasaban mis manos.

-¿Sakura?- Me giré en el agua y vi una mujer rubia. Toqué fondo encarando aquella mujer.- Tranquila, puedes hablar.

Inhale aire y miré a mí alrededor.

-¿Quien eres?¿Como sabes quién soy?- La mujer se llevó las manos al pecho y sollozó.

\- Te he estado esperando tanto tiempo hija.- Di un paso atrás.

\- ¿Que? No entiendo nada.

\- Soy Tsukase, tu madre.- Si, recordaba su cara en los sueños que había tenido durante toda mi vida.

-¿Que es todo esto?¿Que pasa?- Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero esto lo aclarará todo.

Todo se volvió a fundir en negro para después aparecer la villa de la hoja.

Era como ver en tercera persona el sueño que tuve.

 _\- Sakura cariño...- Vi como la niña de pelo rosa abría despacio los ojos, estaba en una cama pequeña, toda de madera, y con una colcha rosa con flores de cerezo blancas estampadas, la que se suponía que era mi madre estaba sentada en mi cama, acariciándome el pelo.- Levanta, tenemos que ir a ver a la Hokage._

 _Vi como me levantaba de la cama y mi madre me dejaba encima de ella la ropa._

 _\- Mamá, ¿Para que la vamos a ver?- La vi sonreír._

 _\- Es un tema de trabajo, después te llevaré al colegio.- Me vi sonreír. Era una empollona, vale, eso no cambiaba a mi mundo._

 _Reconocí las afueras de la casa, la villa de la hoja. Anduvieron por toda la villa dirección la casa Hokage, de camino, mucha gente nos saludaba, entre ellos vi a Ino, Naruto, Hinata, de mi misma edad, camino a la escuela._

 _Llegamos a la recepción de la casa de la Hokage._

 _\- Hola Tsukase, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó el ninja, mirándolo bien, lo reconocí, era Kakashi, tenia casi el mismo aspecto, pero mas bajito y sin el ojo tapado._

 _\- Tengo que ver a Tsunade, es un poco urgente, acerca del hospital.- Lo vi mirarme._

 _\- Dame un segundo. Ella asintió y Kakashi desapareció._

 _\- Cariño.- Nos giramos los dos para ver a un hombre cogerme en brazos.- He venido en cuanto he podido.- Le dio un beso en los labios a mi madre, y por los ojos y en si la cara, supuse que era mi padre._

 _\- Tranquilo, acabo de llegar.- Se les notaba nerviosos. Kakashi apareció de nuevo._

 _\- Pasad.- Se aparto a un lado y pasamos. El nos siguió._

 _El mismo recorrido que hice con el mismo y con Sasuke. Llegamos al portón de su despacho, esta vez mi madre abrió sin ningún incidente._

 _-¿Que ha pasado en el hospital Tsukase?- La rubia se levanto y se puso en frente nuestro.- Creía que había pasado el primer desastre.- Se cruzó de brazos._

 _¿El primer desastre? ¿Como?_

 _-¿Que podemos hacer con ella?- Me vi mirarme los pies y alzar la vista de nuevo._

 _\- Tsunade... Quiero protegerla, sea como sea, no quiero que su vida acabe de esa manera.- La rubia suspiró._

 _\- Si la queréis llevar, habría que borrarle los recuerdos, y a mucha gente, incluida yo, si se supiese por alguien estaría muerta, Tsukase.- Parecía nerviosa._

 _\- Haremos lo que sea.-_

 _\- La perderéis.- Habló el otro hombre con gorro y vestimentas blancas._

 _\- Yo como su padre prefiero que viva lejos, a perderle y que no viva más.- Mi padre me cogió en brazos.- Mi flor de cerezo..._

 _\- Hazlo Tsunade, te salvo la vida cada dos por tres, esto me lo debes.- Dijo mi madre. Vi como mi padre asentía._

 _\- Está bien, hagamos lo.- Dijo la rubia.- Solo por todo lo que has hecho.- Mi madre asintió. La rubia volvió a hablar.- ¿Pero porque lo quieres hacer...? Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad, ese pergamino podría ser cualquier cosa, y aun no ha pasado nada._

 _\- No quiero perderle... No así.- Dijo mi madre._

Todo volvió a ser negro.

\- No entiendo nada... Me mandasteis a ese mundo¿Para que? ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Que era el pergamino?- Pregunté. Mi madre suspiró.

\- Todo fue un error, todo lo provocamos nosotros...- Dijo.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Auy que lioooo :/_**

 ** _En el proximo se aclara todo!_**

 ** _gracias por leer! muaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo veintisiete._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-¿Como que lo provocasteis vosotros?- Dije ya muy nerviosa y agitada, esto me parecía irreal._

 _\- El sacrificio.- Dijo haciendo el gesto entre comillas.- Lo creamos nosotros, por que alteramos el presente y el pasado, y no solo el tuyo, el de todos.- Junto sus manos._

 _\- Entonces... ¿Que es ese pergamino?- Rió. Alcé las cejas._

 _\- Un simple cuento antiguo.- Puse las manos en jarras.- Cuando te mandamos a ese mundo, que por cierto, es imaginario, creíamos que era cierto todo._

 _-¿Y de donde se sacaba a las chicas?- Ella me miró._

 _\- Son chicas como tu, mandadas a ese mundo por sus padres.- Suspiré._

 _-¿Y ya está? Un capricho vuestro que ha arrasado con miles de aldeas, ciudadanos, ninjas, niños... Por ¿Un capricho? ¡Por algo que no era real!- Las lagrimas me vinieron a los ojos.- Me quitasteis mis recuerdos, mi infancia, el crecer con la gente que de verdad quería, por un cuento... ¡Un maldito cuento!- Noté las lagrimas caer._

 _\- Yo... No tengo palabras... Lo siento...- La enfrenté. A pesar de que el mundo del que venia, en realidad no existía, había tenido una madre, que me había cuidado, y yo había notado ese amor. Esta mujer de aquí, aunque lo fuera, para mi no lo significaba._

 _\- ¿Sabes que? Que eso no es querer a una persona, eso es elegir el camino fácil, tengo suerte de no haber crecido como alguien como vosotros.- La vi sollozar._

 _\- Te queremos... Sakura... Ojala algún día puedas perdonarnos.- Cuando te mandamos a ese mundo, todo el mundo te borro de sus memoria, nos condeno a nosotros a estar aquí atrapados para siempre, y se creo este lugar, y el oráculo, hasta que dio por fin contigo. Solo podíamos hablar contigo, y aquí estas.- Me tensé._

 _-¿Y eso que significa?- La vi dudar._

 _\- Tienes que devolverle la memoria a todos, no solo tu, Karin lo debe hacer también- Me cruce de brazos.- Una vez que lo hagáis, todo volverá a ser normal, se acabaron las tragedias. Ya no estará alterado ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro.- Bufé._

 _-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- Pregunté.-_

 _\- Tenéis que buscar vuestros recuerdos, es una barra similar a la de bloquear chakra, y romperla. Cada una la vuestra.- Dijo._

 _\- ¿Y donde están?- Pregunté ansiosa._

 _\- No lo se... Solo se que existen, porque sé que las memorias no se borran nunca... Encontrarlas, y seréis libres de este embrollo donde os metimos.- Tragué saliva._

 _-¿Que pasa si no las encontramos?- Ella quitó la vista._

 _\- Encontrarlas, sino todo se ira destruyendo hasta no quedar nada.- Mi boca formó una "O".- Me alegro mucho de por fin haber hablado contigo, hija, aunque tu no lo sientas.- Bajé la mirada._

 _-¿Y papá?- Ella sonrió._

 _\- Solo nos dejaban estar uno aquí.- Lo dijo con tristeza._

 _\- Puedo llegar a entenderos... Pero ahora necesito salvar mi mundo... Tengo que hablar con mucha gente, recordar muchas cosas...- Ella suspiró._

 _\- Tu siempre traes paz y salvación allí donde vas. Os deseo suerte para salvaros, se que estuvo fatal, pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo, por si fuera verdad. Te quiero Sakura, mi flor...- Fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedarse todo en negro._

De repente, como si me acabara de sumergir en el agua, tuve que contener la respiración por que me ahogaba. Seguramente el jarrón mágico se había convertido en uno de verdad, debía actuar rápido

Me saque unos kunais que llevaba escondidos en las mochilas pequeñas de mi brazo y pierna, y los empece a lanzar en varias direcciones, el aire se me acababa, tosí por no poder mas. Y de repente se escucho como una explosión, y pude respirar y ver la luz, caí en el embalse de agua que se había formado por la ruptura de aquel jarrón, y empezó a temblar todo en cuanto toque el suelo, corrí por el agua hasta llegar a la puerta, y con la ayuda del chakra la pude abrir.

La luz del sol me cegaba, y no había nadie.

\- ¡Sakura!- Miré hacia un lado y vi a Ino encabezando al grupo.- Oímos un estruendo terrible y vinimos hacia aquí. Corrí a abrazarla.- Te has quedado... ¿Lo ves como tu tampoco eras?- La apreté mas.

\- No Ino, si que he servido, ¿Y sabes que? Que tenias razón.- Se separo de mi y me miró interrogante.- Que yo si era esa amiga del pelo rosa que un día dejaste de verla, nos borraron la memoria a todos.- Se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Como?- Preguntó Kakashi.

\- Resulta que siempre pertenecí aquí, que por salvarme del sacrificio me mandaron a ese mundo, borrando las memorias de todo el que me conocía, pero no solo yo, Karin también, y todas las chicas... Pero como yo fui la primera, el mensaje solo me podía llegar a mi, porque era mi madre la que estaba encerrada ahí dentro, por lo tanto yo era la única que tenia un vinculo directo, para poder hablar conmigo y explicármelo.- Dije alterada.

-¿Entonces ya esta? ¿Esto es todo?- Preguntó Sai.

\- ¿Y porque las desgracias?¿Y el oráculo?- Preguntó Naruto.

\- Es el castigo por alterar el presente y el futuro, se creó para eso.- Dije yo.

\- Entonces... ¿Que era el pergamino?- Preguntó Suigetsu.- Me eché a reír agarrándome las rodillas.

\- Un cuento.- Se miraron entre todos. Sasuke bufó.- Tenemos que encontrar a Karin... Aquí no acaba, tenemos que encontrar nuestras memorias, son como un bloqueador de chakra, están en alguna parte del mundo... Yo creo que en algún lugar que conocemos.- Kakashi se puso delante mio.

\- Sakura... ¿Que pasa si no las encontramos?- Bajé los hombros y suspiré, menos mal que me creían.

\- Estamos perdidos, porque el mundo se destruirá, aldea por aldea.- Hinata soltó un ¡oh!

\- Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa, tenemos que dividirnos, un grupo buscar a Karin, y el otro grupo que vuelva a la hoja con Sakura y averigüe de donde viene Karin y buscar sus memorias... Es lo mas probable, que estén allí- Todos asintieron.

\- Iré yo con ella.- Dijo Sasuke.- Ella puede buscar en su casa y donde ella recuerde, y yo hablare con Tsunade, en cuanto lo sepa, os lo diré, y ayudare a Sakura a buscar sus memorias.- Lo miré.

\- Si, es lo mejor, Karin no es fácil de encontrar, nos llevara tiempo, y quizá si encontramos las de Sakura y las restauramos, se aplacen un poco las tragedias.- Dijo Ino.

\- Está bien, pero vayámonos ya.- Dije yo.- Kakashi se puso en frente mio y me puso las manos en los hombros.

\- Sabia que eras especial, estoy deseando recuperar tus memorias para agradecerte de verdad que entraras en nuestras vidas.- Me sonrojé, lo abracé fuerte.

\- Gracias por todo.- Le dije.

\- Tened cuidado chicos, aun os queda mucho por recordar.- Me reí y miré a Sasuke que sonreía de lado. Los demás se esfumaron.

\- Te quedaste.- Me dijo Sasuke, esta vez serio. Sonreí y salte a sus brazos, lo agarre del pelo pegando mi boca a la suya, y el respondió con la misma ferocidad que yo.

\- No he pensado nunca irme.- Le dije. El sonrió de lado. Me bajó.

\- ¿Crees que tu y yo ya teníamos relación antes de irte?- Me preguntó. Me reí.

-¿Tienes intriga por saber si me querías antes de irme y olvidarme?- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay que encontrar tus recuerdos para saberlo.- Me quede petrificada mientras el subía a los arboles para alejarse camino a la Villa de la Hoja. ¿Significaba eso que realmente me quería de la misma forma que yo a el?

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vaya la que liaron...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer"!**_  
 _ **muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


End file.
